Kiya
by Sheena468
Summary: Sur l'archipel de Shiloë, vit une ancienne star du galactik football. Kiya a connu la gloire à seulement douze ans lorsqu'elle était chez les Shadows, mais pour une obscure raison, elle en fut renvoyée. Quelques années plus tard, la jeune fille va se retrouver à des événements qui feront ressurgir chez elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait enfouie.
1. Chapter 1

Avant toute chose :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Kiya et Climbo (pour les personnages principaux. Je fais apparaitre d'autres OC pour les besoins de l'histoire). Sasha est la propriété de mon amie Shugyoku14.

KIYA

Chapitre 1 :

« Kiya, amène-toi ! lança Corsos. Sony veut te voir. »

Kiya soupira et laissa tomber son crayon. Sony, leur chef, avait fait escale à Shiloë et tout le monde était sous pression. En général, quand il venait ici, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda-t-elle en emboitant le pas au bras droit de Sony Blackbone.

- Ça, il te le dira toi-même, répondit-il. Au fait, ça avance l'équipe ?

- Ouais, ouais. On commence à avoir un bon plan de jeu. En plus les gars sont motivés, ils se donnent à fond. C'est un bonheur de travailler avec eux.

- Tant mieux alors, lui dit Corsos en lui accordant l'un de ses rares sourires. Tiens, nous y voilà. Sony c'est nous.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans les appartements du chef des pirates.

Sony Blackbon… L'homme le plus recherché de la Galaxie. Kiya avait grandie en écoutant ses exploits, et elle l'avait énormément admiré. Mais lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les Pirates, il y a de cela trois ans, cette admiration s'était mue en un profond respect. Elle avait vite comprit qu'il ne s'opposait pas à la Technoïd pour les beaux yeux de la Galaxie. Ses motivations étaient plus sombres, plus complexe, plus personnelle et elle s'était rendue compte que Sony portait de nombreuses blessures en lui et que ces blessures ne se refermeraient jamais.

Malgré la curiosité qui la rongeait, Kiya n'avait posé aucune question à Sony, ni à Corsos, ni à aucun autre Pirate. Car il y avait un principe, une règle d'or, ici : « quelque soit ton passé, quelque soit ta famille, quelque soit tes origines, cela n'appartient qu'à toi, nous sommes tous frères contre la Technoïd. » Les Pirates avaient ce principe de solidarité et de fraternité qui faisait leur force. Quand elle était arrivée à Shiloë, personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait été renvoyé des Shadows, alors que cette histoire avait fait la une de tous les quotidiens sportifs et qu'ils en mourraient d'envie ! La jeune fille les en remerciait, préférant oublier cet épisode malencontreux. C'est pourquoi, elle en ferait de même avec Sony, et tous les autres Pirates.

« Ah ! Kiya ! s'exclama Sony de sa voix rocailleuse. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je crois savoir que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour pirater les systèmes informatiques.  
- Ça dépend du système, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Serais-tu capable de pirater un système informatique que tu ne connais pas ?  
- Je pourrai, oui, poursuivit-elle pensivement. En espérant que le pare-feu ne soit pas trop solide.

- Crois-tu qu'avec un brouilleur tu passerais inaperçue ?  
- Il m'en faudrait un assez puissant, alors. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?  
- Corsos, mon équipage et moi-même, avons décidé de prendre le matériel informatique du professeur Clamp qui travaille pour une équipe de galactik football.  
- Quel est le rapport avec la Technoïd ?  
- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il travaille pour la Technoïd.  
- Ah… »

Cela expliquait bien les raisons de Sony.

« Voilà pourquoi nous allons voler le matériel de ce professeur, mais uniquement ceux qui ont un rapport avec des travaux de la Technoïd. Seulement, les programmes informatiques seront sûrement protégés par un mot de passe. C'est là que tu interviens, tu devras passer les mots de passe et nous faciliter l'accès aux programmes.  
- Je vois…  
- Alors ? »

Kiya réfléchit un instant. Elle avait beau être une pirate, elle n'aimait lorsqu'elle était embarqué dans des histoires comme celle-ci. Mais elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire ce soir alors tant qu'à faire…

« Je veux bien vous aider, répondit-elle, mais tu penses que tu pourras me trouver suffisamment de temps pour agir ?

- L'équipe d'Akillian est absente pour la journée, répondit le chef des pirates, tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Pirater des ordinateurs, intercepter un convoi de la Technoïd, revendre leurs matériels, échapper aux robots, voilà quel était le quotidien d'un pirate. Quand elle était petite, Kiya pensait que c'était un mode de vie merveilleux et cela l'excitait. Aujourd'hui, l'excitation et le fantasme avait laissé place à la dure réalité des choses.

Elle se trouvait, à présent, dans le vaisseau qui leur servait de taverne. À cette heure ci, il était bondé, et bruyant en parti à cause des membres de l'équipe de football des Pirates. La jeune fille était penchée sur son ordinateur, cherchant une ouverture pour infiltrer l'ordinateur de ce professeur Clamp.

« Eh ! Kiya ! lança Artie. Tu regardes le match ?

- Les Wambas contre Akillian, précisa Sue, une défenseuse de l'équipe.

- Je mise sur la victoire des Wambas, répliqua Kiya sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur

- Oh, ce n'est pas digne d'une ancienne joueuse et encore moins d'une assistante d'entraîneur de jouer un match avant même qu'il ne commence, susurra Stevens le capitaine des Pirates à son oreille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette nouvelle équipe peut faire contre les Wambas, dit Kiya.  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait récolter un maximum d'information sur eux ? demanda Dan, l'autre défenseur. C'est peut-être nos prochains adversaires.

- À ce que je sache, cette équipe ne représente pas encore officiellement Akillian, non ? Les Tigres Rouges seront sûrement nos prochains adversaires, pas eux.

- Ben justement ! renchérit Kare, le milieu de terrain. Les Tigres Rouges sont tellement mauvais que si cette équipe, on pourrait bien les revoir.

- Bon sang, les gars ! Vous voyez pas que je suis occupée ?

- Tuûut ! lança Climbo. »

C'était un petit animal, originaire de la planète Wambas, qui pouvait s'apparenter à un éléphant miniature croisé à un lapin, et s'exprimait avec des sons pouvant ressembler à ceux d'une trompette. Ces animaux étaient plus sauvages que domestiques et fascinaient les chercheurs Wambas, surtout pour leur langage. On pouvait l'apprendre, mais il était très difficile à enseigner et on y arrivait qu'au bout de plusieurs années d'études. Kiya, en revanche, n'avait aucun mal à comprendre Climbo, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais appris son langage. Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était avec elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Les Pirates n'étaient pas une équipe très forte. Le nombre de fois où ils avaient réussi à se qualifié pour les phases finales de la Galactik Football Cup se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Quant à remporter la compétition, inutile d'en parler ! Leur principale faiblesse venait du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de fluide, comme les autres équipes. Pourtant, malgré cette faiblesse et ces défaites à répétition, les Pirates gardaient leur légendaire fair-play, leur solidarité, leur envie et leur plaisir de jouer. C'était ce qui plaisait tant à Kiya dans cette équipe : à chaque match, ils n'avaient qu'une infime chance de gagner, mais à chaque fois, ils se donnaient à fond, ils mettaient en œuvre tout ce qu'ils savaient et ne renonçaient jamais. Même quand l'issue du match était connue.

« _Et c'est parti !_ clama la voix de la commentatrice, Callie Mystie. _Il s'agit d'un premier match amical pour la nouvelle équipe d'Akillian, les Snow Kids. Récupération immédiate du ballon par les Wambas qui mènent leur première offensive._ »

« Les Snow Kids ? fit Mary. Ça sonne plutôt bien.

- Juste une question, dit Dan, comment ils feront quand ils auront la vingtaine ? Ce ne seront plus des « _kids_ ».

- Whoo ! s'écria Artie. Regardez Woowamboo ! »

« _Incroyable ! Woowamboo efface Tia et Rocket grâce à son fluide !_ »

« Ils ont l'air un peu dépassé par les évènements, commenta Stevens. »

_« Passe à Lùn-Zera. »_

Kiya leva les yeux de son écran pour jeter un œil sur le match. Le gardien d'Akillian venait d'arrêter un tir de Lùn-Zera.

« Il est pas mauvais, lui, dit-elle. Les tirs de Lùn-Zera sont difficiles à arrêter.

- Oh tu regardes le match, alors ? la taquina Artie.

- Non, je travaille.

- Ouais, ouais. Si tu veux. »

« _Tir bloqué par un arrêt pour le moins original par le jeune gardien des Snow Kids qui relance aussitôt pour son frère, Thran._ »

Kiya rit à la remarque de Callie. C'est vrai que l'arrêt était plutôt original, mais la commentatrice n'en faisait-elle pas un peu trop ?

« _Passe à Sinedd qui relance vers l'avant à Rocket._ »

Quoi ? Qu'avait elle dit ? Kiya leva les yeux de l'ordinateur et tourna si brusquement la tête qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Qu'avait dit Callie Mystie, là, à l'instant ? Avait-elle bien entendue ce qu'elle avait entendue, ou bien…

Kiya se leva et s'approcha du canapé où étaient affalé les joueurs et regarda attentivement le match.

« Ah, tient ! L'assistante de Ben se décide à nous rejoindre ! s'exclama Sue.

- Silence, répliqua Kiya.

- Notre Kiya a l'air légèrement énervé, fit Jecht.

- Continuez comme ça et je demande à Ben de vous faire faire dix fois le tour Shiloë à l'entraînement ! »

La menace eut le mérite d'être efficace car les Pirates se turent immédiatement, craignant pour leur vie.

Malgré le fait qu'elle restait persuadée que les Wambas allaient gagner le match, elle devait reconnaître que les Snow Kids ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Ils avaient de l'envie et tentaient le tout pour le tout. De leur coté, les Wambas ne jouaient pas les petits bras. Lùn-Zera venait de passer une défenseuse aux long cheveux et de tirer dans la lucarne, avant que le dénommé Thran ne reprenne le ballon. Mais une joueuse Wambas intercepta la passe de manière spectaculaire et repartit à l'assaut.

« _Les Wambas ne s'économisent pas, _commenta Callie_, ils imposent carrément leur rythme à cette rencontre._ »

« C'est le cas de le dire, fit Mary, mais les Snow Kids se débrouillent bien.

- C'est vrai, dit Stevens. Les Tigres Rouges s'étaient déjà prit quatre buts quand ils ont joué contre les Rykers.

- En même temps, fit Artie, c'est les Tigres Rouges ! Ils ne sont pas entraînés par le grand Aarch !

- Non, mais ils sont entraînés par le grand Arthegor Nexus, intervint Kiya.  
Arthegor n'était pas aussi bon qu'Aarch comme joueur, répliqua Kare. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

- C'est vrai qu'Aarch avait quelque chose, en plus, dit Kiya. Mais quand ils étaient chez les Shadows, Arthegor était bien meilleur. Il supportait mieux le smog. »

« _D'Jok relance vers Sinedd._ »

Le cœur de Kiya fit un bond ! Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé !

La caméra fit un gros plan sur le joueur en question, et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sinedd… Il avait changé bien évidemment mais elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Depuis tout ce temps, il était sur Akillian.

« _Ouh là ! Que se passe-t-il ? Sinedd semble refuser de jouer avec son coéquipier_ ! »

Alors que D'Jok était démarqué, Sinedd avait refusé de lui passer le ballon et avait continué tout seul. Mais deux Wambas s'étaient interposé et Sinedd avait perdu le ballon.

Kiya grimaça. Quelle erreur ! Pourtant même un débutant aurait dû savoir que dans une telle situation, il valait mieux passer à un partenaire.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu cette action, siffla Dan. Elle est magnifique !

- J'adore les Wambas quand ils jouent comme ça ! s'émerveilla Sue. Allez les Wambas !

- J'ai pas bien vu, fit Artie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quand le n°11 a perdu le ballon, les Wambas ont remonté le terrain à toute vitesse et un des joueurs a passé à Lùn-Zera qui a tiré. Le ballon était si rapide que le gardien n'a rien pu faire, lui expliqua Kare.

- Je vois…

- 1-0 pour les Wambas donc, dit Jecht. Ça me parait logique. »

Le jeu venait de reprendre et Sinedd se retrouvait déjà en possession du ballon et fonçait vers les buts adverses. Mais le gardien, imperturbable, arrêta tous ses tirs. D'Jok tenta de marquer à son tour, mais le gardien ne laissa rien passer. Un véritable mur !

De nouveau, les Wambas passèrent à l'attaque. L'une des milieux de terrain se retrouva avec les ballons dans les pieds et fonça vers les cages d'Ahito lorsque Sinedd se jeta dans ses jambes.

« _Oh non ! Sinedd se jette littéralement dans les jambes de l'adversaire !_ »

« Faute ! cria Mike. Exclusion ! Ça ne devrait pas être permis ce genre de chose !  
- Remarque, ça n'a pas empêché les Wambas de garder le ballon, fit Jecht. »

Les Wambas avaient effectivement gardés le ballon et Woowamboo se dirigeait vers les cages des Snow Kids. Il tira et….marqua !

« Qu'en penses-tu Kiya ? demanda Artie.

- Score logique, répondit-elle. Les Snow Kids se débrouillent bien mais sont trop indisciplinés et pas assez collectif. Les Wambas dominent la partie de bout en bout et sont beaucoup plus dangereux. »

Le jeu reprit de nouveau et le dénommé Rocket passa à sa coéquipière du milieu de terrain. Celle-ci fonça avec le ballon en laissant derrière elle une traînée bleutée…

« _Mais que se passe t-il ? On dirait que la jeune Tia peut utiliser le souffle d'Akillian. C'est incroyable !_ »

Les Pirates furent bouche bée. De mémoire, la dernière fois que le Souffle d'Akillian avait fait son apparition, c'était il y a quinze, lors de ce tragique match contre les Shadows. Depuis tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort… et aujourd'hui, une adolescente parvenait à l'utiliser !

« Voilà qui change la donne, murmura Stevens, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Tia passa à Rocket qui centra de nouveau pour sa coéquipière. La joueuse s'éleva dans les airs à l'aide du Souffle ajusta un tir surpuissant qui termina sa course dans les filets.

« OUIII ! hurla Artie.

- Génial !

- Oh que oui ! Ils sont bien plus forts que les Tigres Rouges ! »

Toute la taverne s'enflamma pour le but des Snow Kids à l'exception de Sue et de Climbo qui firent la moue.

Le jeu reprit et Tia s'empara aussitôt de la balle. La jeune fille esquiva tous ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante, et passa la balle à Rocket, lequel la lui renvoya aussitôt. Mais alors qu'elle fusait vers les buts, un joueur Wambas fonça vers elle et la percuta de plein fouet, la projetant violemment au sol.

« _Faute d'un défenseur Wambas ! C'est incompréhensible_ ! »

« Incompréhensible, répéta Stevens alors que toute la taverne était encore sous le choc. C'est le mot !

- J'en reviens pas, s'étonna Sue. Les Wambas ne jouent pas comme ça d'habitude !

- En plus sur Tia, renchérit Kare. Précisément celle qui a le Souffle.

- Elle a l'air de s'être fait mal, remarqua Artie. »

En effet, la joueuse souffrait. Elle se tenait la jambe et gémissait. La première période s'acheva sur l'image de la civière amenant Tia aux vestiaires. Et toute la taverne resta silencieuse.

Kiya ne regarda pas la suite du match. Corsos était venu la chercher pour lui donner le brouilleur et les informations qu'il avait récoltés sur le réseau d'Akillian. La jeune fille avait ensuite passé l'après midi à chercher une faille dans le réseau. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête à cela…

Le match des Snow Kids contre les Wambas restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Oh, pas à cause du jeu déployé par la jeune équipe d'Akillian bien que qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils jouent aussi bien, mais plutôt à cause des joueurs. D'un joueur…

Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle vit le reflet d'une adolescente à la silhouette fine et fluette, aux longs cheveux orangés séparés en deux tresses et aux profonds yeux bleu-violet. Kiya soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était loin le temps où la fillette espiègle qu'elle était parcourait la planète des Shadows, une balle sous le bras.

Machinalement, elle passa sa main sur son cou et serra dans son poing son pendentif, une clef bleue en forme de cœur. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à Akillian quand elle était partie de chez les Shadows !

« Kiya, fit la voix de Corsos dans le micro. C'est l'heure. »

La jeune fille se leva et s'attablât devant son bureau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et mit de côté toutes ces sombres pensées. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle regarda une photo posée sur sa table de nuit et où deux enfants prenaient la pose.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voici une version légèrement corrigée du chapitre 1 ^^. Comme cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas touché à cette fic, je me suis dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit lifting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Alors Sony a décidé comme ça de tout arrêter, fit Sue. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était pas du matériel Technoïd, répondit Kiya. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le prendre. Mais c'est vrai que là, il avait l'air plutôt étrange.

- Bah, ça change pas de d'habitude, lança Stevens d'un ton nonchalant. Aïe !

- Un peu de respect pour ton chef, s'écria Ben en levant le magazine qui avait servi à frapper Jecht. »

L'équipe Pirate s'était réunie dans leur salle d'entraînement, pour une séance intensive en vue des éliminatoires de la Cup et Ben venait de frapper Stevens t à l'aide de son magazine.

« Mais ça fait mal ! se plaignit ce dernier.

- Aucune importance, répondit-il. Ça te mettra peut être du plomb dans la cervelle.

- Si j'en aie moins, c'est de ta faute au contraire !

- C'est cela. Bon, fini de rigoler ! Allez tous dans l'holotraîneur ! Kiya, prépare entre les données du match contre les Wambas.

- À tes ordres, Ben ! »

Ben était l'entraîneur des Pirates. C'était un ancien joueur qui avait fait les beaux jours de l'équipe, mais en raison d'une blessure persistante au genou, il avait mis un terme à sa carrière. Depuis il se consacrait « à donner quelques bases de galactik football à une bande de crétin trop insolent » comme il se plaisait à la dire. Kiya était son assistante. C'est elle qui collectait les différentes informations sur leurs adversaires.

Quand elle avait quitté les Shadows et rejoint les Pirates, on lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'équipe. Mais la jeune fille avait refusé, non pas parce qu'elle méprisait les Pirates ou qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais parce que les causes de son renvoi de l'équipe Shadows avaient fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à retourner sur les terrains. Depuis, à défaut de jouer sur le terrain, elle avait rejoint le staff d'entraînement.

« Très bien ! dit Ben dans le micro. Lors de ce match, vous aviez perdu 4-1. Essayez de changer le cours des choses. Oh et Stevens, s'il te plait, joue _avec_ les autres ! »

L'entraînement commença et comme la première fois, les Wambas se retrouvèrent vite avec les ballons. Lùn-Zera passa Mary et Kare, mais Dan la tacla, récupéra le ballon et fit une passe longue en direction de Jecht.

« Oui ! Voilà ! s'exclama Ben. »

Jecht tenta de faire une passe à Stevens, mais Woowamboo ou plutôt son clone, intercepta et se dirigea à toutes vitesses vers les cages de Mike. Il passa Kare, Mary, Dan et évita un tacle de Sue avant de passer à un coéquipier qui tira. Mike s'élança, effleura le ballon mais ne l'arrêta pas.

« Allez, allez ! fit Ben, comme si rien ne s'était passé. On se replace et vite ! »

Le jeu repartit. Stevens s'empara du ballon et fusa vers les cages adverses, Jecht et Mary dans son sillage. Deux défenseurs lui barrèrent la route, mais l'attaquant conserva le ballon.

« Stevens, lança l'entraineur, Mary et Jecht sont démarqués. Passe-leur la balle ! »

Le jeune homme se décida trop tard et le n°8 Wambas lui prit la balle. Grâce à son fluide, il fit un saut extraordinaire et atterrit aussitôt dans la surface de réparation.

« Il ne va quand même pas tirer d'ici ? s'étonna la jeune fille. »

Le joueur tenta de tirer mais Dan surgit et lui prit le ballon. Il passa en profondeur à Sue, qui passa à Kare, qui le lança en direction de Jecht. Mais un défenseur Wambas surgit, tacla le joueur d'une manière un peu brusque donnant ainsi un coup franc à l'équipe des Pirates. Stevens choisit de le tirer et alla se positionner.

« Tire vers le haut de la lucarne gauche, lui souffla Kiya. Ses réflexes sont moins bons de ce cotés là. »

Et chose surprenante, le joueur suivit son conseil. Comme l'avait expliqué Kiya, le gardien fut plus lent à rattraper la balle qui alla finir sa course au fond du filet. Les Pirates venaient d'égaliser.

« Ok, c'est bon, dit Ben. Arrête la simulation. »

Kiya s'exécuta et les joueurs revinrent dans la salle.

« J'aimerai bien savoir, commença l'entraîneur d'un ton sévère, pourquoi vous avez un niveau acceptable à l'entraînement et que vous êtes à la limite du ridicule dans les vrais matches.

- On fait de notre mieux dans les vrais matches, riposta Stevens !

- J'en doute, répliqua Ben, car si tu faisais vraiment de ton mieux –oui toi, Stevens- tu jouerais un peu plus collectifs. »

Stevens n'osa répliquer et baissa les yeux.

« Vous avez du talent, tous, reprit Ben. Seulement, vous le gâchez inutilement lors des matchs importants. Vous êtes incapable de gérer la pression ! Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes poursuivis les trois quarts du temps par la Technoïd et vous êtes incapable d'être serein face à des adversaires qui ne veulent rien de plus que la victoire.

- Personnellement, je préfèrerai avoir à faire à une centaine de robot plutôt qu'à la colère de Ben, chuchota Mike à Kare.

- Mike ! cria celui-ci. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le à toute l'équipe.

- Heu… non rien.

- Bien. Vous allez repartir à l'entraînement. À partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se consacre qu'à l'entraînement ! Le tirage au sort des poules pour la Cup a lieu dans quelques semaines, je veux que vous soyez prêt. »

L'entraînement reprit. Ben lança alors la simulation de conduite de balle à vitesse maximale. Les joueurs eurent un peu de mal à garder le ballon, mais ils se reprirent vite et leurs réflexes s'améliorèrent. Kiya fut forcée de reconnaître que Ben avait raison : les Pirates avaient du talent, un talent qui pouvait les mener jusqu'aux demi-finales de la Cup, mais sur le terrain en match officiel, l'équipe n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui se surpassait à l'entraînement.

« Climbo, dit Ben, va chercher Sasha.

- Tût ! fit l'animal.

- Sasha ? s'étonna Kiya. Tu as l'intention de la faire jouer ?

- Je veux qu'elle s'entraîne à la conduite de balle. Quant à la faire jouer pour la Cup, cela dépendra de ses progrès. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Climbo revint en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune et de petite taille. Celle-ci entra toute intimidée et l'air humble.

« Très bien, fit Ben, Sasha tu vas t'entraîner à la conduite de balle. Enfile ça, et entre dans l'holotraîneur. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et sitôt entrée, se mit à la tâche. Elle avait plus de mal que les autres à maîtriser le ballon, en raison de son peu d'expérience et de son manque de confiance. Sasha n'avait jamais vraiment joué au foot en tant que professionnelle. Sa seule expérience se résumait à des tests de sélection chez les Shadows qui s'étaient soldés par un cuisant échec. Mais Ben avait été tellement impressionnés par son talent qu'il l'avait immédiatement intégré à l'équipe. Il lui fallait juste acquérir un peu plus d'expérience et elle deviendrait un atout précieux pour l'équipe.

« Oui, c'est bien Sasha ! l'encouragea Ben. Continue comme ça ! Dan tu es un peu trop lent, Mary, soit plus régulière ! »

Les Pirates mirent en pratique les ordres de Ben, et au bout d'une heure de conduite de balle, on put voir une nette amélioration dans leur maîtrise. Après la conduite de balle, ils passèrent au slalom, puis aux tirs au but. Au total, les Pirates passèrent la moitié de leur journée à s'entraîner. Quand ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement, ce fut le souffle court, les muscles douloureux et trempés de sueur.

« C'est bien, les gars, les félicita Ben. Vous avez bien bossés.

- Ah ouais ? haleta Stevens d'une voix on ne peut plus ironique. C'est trop d'honneur que tu nous fais !

- Mais par pitié, Ben, supplia Sue, si tu veux notre mort, choisis une mort subite et sans douleur !

- Oh ! N'exagérez rien ! Si je voulais vous tuer, je vous ferai faire le tour de Shiloë en plus de vos exercices quotidiens.

- On fait déjà le tour de Shiloë, fit remarquer Dan.

- Ah oui, c'est bien possible… murmura Ben en haussant les sourcils. Bon, je vous laisse. Rendez vous demain à six heures tapantes. Kiya, quand tu auras finis d'enregistrer les données, viens me voir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. »

Avec un geste gracieux de la main, le coach des Pirates sortit, laissant son équipe à leurs courbatures.

« Je suis sûr que lui et Kiya se sont mis d'accord pour nous torturer, murmura Jecht.

- Eh oh ! s'écria l'intéressée. Je suis là !

- Mais c'est vrai ! poursuivit Mary. On dirait qu'à chaque fois vous essayez d'être le plus dur possible !

- C'est ça ! Vous nous remercierez plus tard !

- On l'espère ! fit Stevens avec un sourire. »

La jeune fille le lui rendit et sortit de la salle d'entraînement, laissant ses joueurs à leurs gémissements. Ben l'attendait à la taverne. Discrètement, Kiya pénétra dans le vaisseau en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper par Cuistot, le robot multifonction. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui était de corvée de vaisselle, et la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de la faire. Seulement, le robot était plutôt du genre têtu et tatillon, et ne la louperait pas s'il la voyait. Elle repéra Ben dans un coin reculé de la taverne, assez éloigné de Cuistot (Dieu merci !) en pleine discussion avec Artie et un homme au chapeau large et aux curieuses lunettes. Benett.

Benett était avec Artie, les pilotes de l'équipe Pirate. C'était eux qui les amenaient sur les planètes où ils disputaient leurs matchs et qui venaient chercher les équipes adverses lorsqu'elles ne savaient plus comment se rendre à Shiloë. Artie servait de co-pilote, bien que le mot fût grand car Benett ne lui laissait jamais piloter son précieux vaisseau. C'était ce dernier qui servait de pilote et c'est pourquoi il portait le titre pompeux de « capitaine Benett ».

« Salut Benett, salut Artie, dit Kiya en s'approchant d'eux.

- Salut ! répondit Artie.

- Bien le bonjour, ma jolie, fit Benett. Les gars sont encore vivants ?

- Oh je pense qu'ils vont survivre, répondit Kiya avec un clin d'œil. Alors Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, répondit l'entraineur avec un sourire. Juste une petite mission de reconnaissance. »

Intriguée, Kiya fronça les sourcils. Elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir, présageant de longues explications.

« C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais que demain se jouera le match Tigre Rouges-Snow Kids pour déterminer qui représentera Akillian lors de la Cup.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- J'aimerai que tu ailles là bas afin de voir ce match là bas et que tu étudies un peu leurs méthodes d'entraînement.

- Quoi ? »

Kiya était sidérée. Ben ne le lui demandait ni plus ni moins que de les espionner.

« Pourquoi faire ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'Akillian !

- Mon instinct me dit que les Snow Kids peuvent nous réserver des surprises, répondit Ben.

- Encore faut-il que le match puisse se jouer, intervint Artie. Aux dernières nouvelles, le grand stade d'Akillian est toujours gelé.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera dégelé.

- Ton instinct encore ?

- Exactement.

- Quand tu dis « étudier leurs méthodes d'entraînement », fit Kiya, tu veux dire les espionner ?

- Je n'emploierai pas un mot aussi fort, mais disons que tu devras obtenir deux, trois petites infos ici et là. »

En d'autres termes, les espionner. Kiya soupira.

« Super…

- Tu acceptes ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que, répondit Ben.

- Et tu veux que je m'y prenne comment ? Aarch va pas ouvrir grand les portes de son école en disant « venez nous regarder, youhou ! ».

- Tu es une pirate, non ?

- Oui et ?

- Alors pirates leur base de donnée, les caméras, je sais pas, moi ! Mais trouve-moi ces infos. »

Ben était intraitable : il voulait ces informations sur les Snow Kids, il les aurait qu'importe moyen. Kiya réussit tout de même à négocier d'amener Sasha avec elle. L'entraineur des Pirates aurait préféré qu'elle s'entraine avec le reste de l'équipe mais il céda face à l'argument que deux personnes seraient plus efficace qu'une seule.

Sasha feuilletait un magazine de sport, quand Kiya rentra. Les deux jeunes filles partageaient un appartement avec Sue et Mary, seulement ces dernières n'étaient pas encore rentrées.

« Où sont Sue et Mary ? demanda Kiya.

- Elles sont restées avec les garçons, répondit la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux ?

- Pas envie. »

Kiya haussa un sourcil et vint se planter en face de Sasha.

Les parents de Sasha étaient deux pirates qui faisaient partis de l'escorte personnelle de Sony Blackbone. De ce fait, ils étaient rarement présents sur l'archipel. Sasha avait donc eu une éducation plutôt bohême au milieu des pirates. Elle s'était vite prise de passion pour le galactik football et notamment pour les Shadows qui était devenue son équipe. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de passer l'épreuve de sélection mais en vain. Elle avait donc accepté d'intégrer celle des Pirates mais ses échecs répétés chez les Shadows avaient beaucoup miné sa confiance en elle. Elle doutait fortement de ses capacités et cela s'en ressentait à l'entraînement. Ces derniers temps, elle paraissait encore plus démoralisée et restait la plupart du temps à l'écart du groupe.

« Tu sais, Sasha, avait dit un jour Kiya à Sasha, ici, tu n'es pas chez les Shadows. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas su voir en toi, nous, on le voit. Tu peux être une grande joueuse, il te faudra juste du temps.

- Du temps, oui, avait soupiré la jeune fille. »

Sasha était partie et s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même. Stevens avait alors confié à Kiya qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la mieux placée pour remonter le moral de Sasha étant donné étant donné qu'elle avait réussi chez les Shadows. Et Kiya avait dû reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle s'était même rappelée que leur première rencontre avait été plutôt froide.

« Allez ! Du nerf ! s'exclama la jeune rousse, faisant sursauter Sasha. Tu sais quoi ? Il faut que j'aille sur Akillian pour voir le match Snow Kids-Tigres Rouges. Et tu viens avec moi !

- Pourquoi faire sur Akillian ? demanda Sasha.

- Heu… Se renseigner sur les Snow Kids…

- Les espionner ?

- C'est Ben qui veut ça. »

Sasha haussa les épaules mais accepta néanmoins de faire partie du voyage.. Les deux filles commencèrent alors à préparer leurs affaires puisqu'elles devaient partir le soir même.

Ben avait fait affréter un vaisseau qui les mènerait à Akillian. Kiya n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Akillian, pourtant c'était là-bas qu'elle était née. Mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, tous ses souvenirs étaient de la planète Shadows. Inévitablement, elle repensa à Sinedd.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être sur Akillian… En même temps, elle n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. C'était lui qui était parti, sans aucune explication, c'était à lui de la chercher. Pas à elle. Mais cela l'avait perturbée pendant longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des remords

« Kiya… Kiya ! l'appela Sasha. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux comme ci, elle se réveillait et se tourna vers son amie.

« On arrive, dit-elle. Boucle ta ceinture. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et regarda à travers le hublot la planète glacée. Akillian dégageait une aura bleutée, mais aussi sans vie. La Grande Glaciation avait fait des ravages sur la planète qui avait beaucoup perdue de son charme, si elle en croyait ce qu'il se disait.

Kiya et Sasha sortirent du vaisseau et frissonnèrent lorsque le vent froid d'Akillian les traversa.

« Brrrrr ! frissonna Sasha. Il fait super froid ici ! Ça change de Shiloë.

- On ferait mieux de trouver un endroit où se réchauffer, dit Kiya. Je sens que mes pieds commencent à geler.

- Tût tût tût, approuva Climbo. »

Elles commencèrent, recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, à moitiés aveuglées par la neige et le vent. Mais ne connaissant pas du tout la planète, elles se perdirent rapidement. Elles hélèrent un homme qui leur indiqua le chemin d'un café, le _Planet Akillian_. Elles y arrivèrent au moment où la neige cessa de tomber.

« Juste au moment où on arrivait, râla Kiya.

- Du moment qu'on peut boire un truc chaud, fit Sasha. Je suis gelée.

- Pareil, dit son amie. »

Motivées par l'idée d'avoir bientôt un chocolat chaud, les deux filles parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du pub et s'y engouffrèrent avec enthousiasme. L'endroit était grand et chaleureux bien que plutôt désert et calme. Kiya et Sasha s'installèrent au comptoir et commandèrent leurs breuvages au cacao.

« Très bien, je vous amène ça tout de suite, leur dit la serveuse. Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas d'Akillian, vous ?

- Heu… non, répondit Sasha.

- Je me disais aussi ! rit la serveuse. D'habitude je reconnais les clients qui viennent ici. D'où venez-vous ?

- Heu… de… de…. bredouilla Kiya, de chez les Wambas ! Voilà, on habite chez les Wambas.

- Vraiment ? Cela doit vous faire drôle d'être sur une planète où il fait si froid.

- C'est le cas de le dire, marmonna-t-elle. »

La serveuse rit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Akillian n'est pas tout le temps un désert de glace. Oh ! On dirait Callie Mystie ! »

Sasha et Kiya se retournèrent et en effet, la journaliste était belle et bien au_ Planet Akillian_.

« À ton avis, demanda Kiya à Sasha, que fait-elle ici ?

- Elle vient sûrement pour parler du match de demain, répondit la serveuse.

- Ah oui ! fit Sasha. Le fameux match qui servira à départager les Snow Kids et les Tigres Rouges. Est-ce qu'on sait si le match va avoir lieu ou pas ?

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Aarch a promis que le stade serait dégivré demain. Mais honnêtement, je me demande comment il va faire disparaître quinze ans de glace. »

« Dépêche-toi, Kiya ! la héla Sasha. Le match commence bientôt !

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille. »

Kiya et Sasha avaient passés la nuit dans une auberge non loin du_ Planet Akillian_. Durant la soirée d'hier et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, elles n'avaient cessé de chercher un maximum d'information sur les deux équipes, mais elles n'avaient rien appris d'extraordinaire. La composition des Snow Kids serait la même que pour le match amical contre les Wambas, à l'exception de Tia qui manquait à l'appel pour d'obscures raisons. Quant aux Tigres Rouges, Arthegor Nexus avait aligné ses « meilleurs » joueurs. Autrement dit, pas beaucoup. Pourtant, les pronostics donnaient presque tous les Tigres Rouges vainqueurs.

Les deux Pirates avaient alors décidé de chercher le grand stade d'Akillian afin de vérifier si le match allait réellement avoir lieu, et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un stade immense et sans la moindre neige !

« Ça doit faire bizarre quand même de jouer dans un stade vide, dit Kiya.

- Ouais, ça doit être morbide, mais bon, ils n'ont pas trop le choix. Et puis, il ne sera pas totalement vide puisqu'on y sera. »

Les deux filles avaient en effet décidé de regarder le match depuis le grand stade. Un projet fou, certes, mais excitant.

« Comment crois-tu qu'on rentre là dedans ? demanda Sasha.

- Tûuuuut ! fit Climbo.

- Je crois que Climbo le sait, dit Kiya.

- Tût tût ! »

L'animal vola autour de stade et mena les deux filles devant l'entrée du stade, complètement givrée. Mais Climbo percuta la pellicule de glace de plein fouet la faisant voler en éclat.

« Who ! Climbo ! s'exclama sa maîtresse. Ça ne va pas de foncer comme ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Tûûûû… gémit-il.

- Ah la la ! Mon pauvre ! soupira Kiya. Tu as vraiment des problèmes.

- Au moins il a réussi à nous trouver une entrée, lança Sasha. »

Sasha s'engouffra par l'ouverture, aussitôt suivie par Kiya. Et les deux furent bouche bée. Le stade d'Akillian était véritablement imposant ! Du temps de sa splendeur, il devait compter parmi les plus beaux stades de la Galaxie. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ses tribunes vides et les cabines des entraîneurs enneigées, il dégageait une impression d'abandon.

« Honnêtement, fit Sasha, je n'aimerai pas jouer ici. C'est d'un sinistre... »

Kiya ne répondit, pensant exactement la même chose que sa partenaire. Elle repensa alors à premier match chez les Shadows, dans le stade souterrain…

« Ça me fait penser aux Shadows, dit-elle. Leur stade est sous terre. Quand on n'est pas habitué, ça déroute…

- Sans compter que c'est très difficile de gagner là-bas, dit Sasha.

- Oui. Les Shadows détiennent le record de match gagné chez eux. Ils sont mêmes largement devant les Lightnings.

- Ça va bientôt commencer, dit Sasha en regardant sa montre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Les deux équipes montraient des comportements bien différents. Les Tigres Rouges adoptaient une attitude sereine, confiante, presque arrogante, et les Snow Kids, eux, affichaient une détermination sans faille. À l'exception de leur gardien qui… dormait !

« Plutôt bizarre, celui-là, pensa Kiya. »

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans un grand bruit et les cabines des entraîneurs s'élevèrent. Kiya sentit un frisson la parcourir. Combien de fois, elle avait sentie l'excitation montée en elle à l'approche du coup d'envoi ! C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Jamais. À cet instant, elle songea à remonter sur un terrain, rien que pour sentir de nouveau cette excitation.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sasha.

- Oui, répondit Kiya, oui ça va. Juste de vieux souvenirs. »

Le match commença. D'entrée, les Snow Kids prirent le ballon. D'Jok passa à Sinedd qui se le fit prendre. Thran tacla alors le joueur et Mei, l'autre défenseuse récupéra la balle. La jeune fille fonça avec le ballon en direction des cages de leurs adversaires. Elle fit une passe longue en direction de D'Jok, mais un joueur des Tigres Rouges l'intercepta et la renvoya vers son coéquipiers. À partir de ce moment, les Tigres Rouges ne laissèrent aucun temps de possession aux Snow Kids, et ce n'est pas les marquages qui changèrent quelque chose. Une des joueuses tenta un tir qui ne put être arrêté par le jeune gardien des Snow Kids.

« On voit que les Tigres Rouges sont plus expérimentés, dit Kiya. »

D'Jok reprit le ballon et l'envoya à Rocket qui se le fit voler. Thran réalisa alors un tacle superbe et le ballon atterrit dans les pieds de Micro-Ice qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller vers l'avant. Il passa à D'Jok qui passa à Sinedd, mais comme lors du match contre les Wambas, Sinedd refusa de jouer avec lui.

« Il est encore pire que Stevens, fit Sasha.

- Stevens à des tendances à jouer perso, c'est vrai, reconnut Kiya, mais il connaît le jeu d'équipe, il y fait attention. Alors que Sinedd… n'essaye même pas. »

_« Et pourtant, il sait que c'est important. »_

« Les Snow Kids auront du mal avec un joueur comme lui, dit Sasha. »

Sinedd évita aisément les défenseurs, mais le gardien ne se fit pas avoir et tira dans le ballon avant même que le Snow Kids ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Le tir du gardien était si puissant que le ballon atterrit aussitôt dans la surface de réparation Un attaquant le récupéra aussitôt et berna avec une facilité déconcertante Ahito. 2 à 0 pour les Tigres Rouges.

Alors que la première mi-temps touchait à sa fin, les Snow Kids eurent une éclaircie avec un sublime jeu de passe entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice. Mais Sinedd surgit de nouveau en chipant le ballon à Micro-Ice et fonça vers les buts. Il tira de loin, mais le ballon termina sa course dans les tribunes.

« Quel crétin ! gémit Kiya. »

Le gardien des Tigres relança vers ses coéquipiers. Celle qui semblait être l'attaquante vedette, évita Thran et Rocket et passa à son partenaire qui fit un superbe retourné qui fit mouche. Les Tigres Rouges déroulaient et maîtrisaient leur sujet. Les Snow Kids étaient complètement perdus.

« Bon au moins, on sait que les Tigres Rouges sont capables de bien jouer, dit Sasha avec un soupir.

- C'est vrai que c'est une grande nouvelle ! répondit Kiya. Je m'attendais quand même à mieux de la part des Snow Kids.

- Ils sont complètement dépassés par les événements, commenta son amie. Ils sont bons, ils ont du potentiel, mais ils n'arrivent pas à l'exploiter. Et le jeu perso de certains joueurs ne les aide pas.

- Un peu comme nous, quoi ! »

Sasha commença à sautiller sur place, histoire de se réchauffer. La température avait brusquement chuté, et les deux filles étaient persuadées que la neige se mettrait à tomber.

La mi-temps leur parut durer une éternité, mais lorsque les joueurs revinrent sur le terrain, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y découvrir Tia.

« Ça alors ! s'exclama Kiya. Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer !

- Moi aussi. Mais d'un autre coté, tant mieux. Il n'y a qu'elle qui maîtrise le Souffle.

- Tût tut tûûût, dit Climbo

- Y'avait que ça à faire, répliqua Kiya.

- Comment ? demanda Sasha.

- Climbo s'étonnait que Tia ait remplacée Sinedd, répondit-elle. Et moi je lui disais qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire. Avec Sinedd, les Snow Kids n'avaient aucune chance de gagner.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer de jouer avec l'équipe… soupira la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais quand on est quelqu'un de très orgueilleux comme Sinedd, il est difficile de mettre son ego dans sa poche. D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas l'air très copain avec D'Jok.

- Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le connaître, fit remarquer Sasha. »

Kiya haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Sasha fronça les sourcils, l'air intrigué, mais ne posa aucune question. Si Kiya ne voulait pas lui dire quel était son lien avec ce garçon, elle n'allait pas insister.

La seconde mi-temps était sur le point de commencer. Sur le terrain, Tia regardait autour d'elle, une expression de ravissement sur le visage. Ses coéquipiers affichaient tous une expression froide, dure et déterminée. Pour sûr, se dit Kiya, la seconde mi-temps n'allait ressembler en rien à la première.

Comme au début du match, les Snow Kids eurent vite le ballon, mais contrairement à la première mi-temps, ils bataillèrent ferme pour le conserver. Rocket était le plus en vue, en début de ce période. Il taclait, passait, courait, il était partout sur le terrain. Les Snow Kids furent plus téméraire que durant la mi-temps précédente, mais ils butaient sans cesse sur une défense de fer. L'avantage : le tandem Thran-Mei était tout aussi efficace. Ainsi le score était toujours d en faveur des Tigres Rouges, à la moitié de la seconde période.

Mais Rocket récupéra la balle avec un tacle magnifique, et la passa aussitôt à Tia. Aussitôt une aura bleue l'entoura, et elle s'éleva en tirant un coup d'une puissance incroyable. Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le ballon se trouvait déjà derrière lui.

Les Snow Kids laissèrent leur joie les emporter suite à ce premier but. La partie semblait être relancée. Les joueurs étaient complètement galvanisés et le montraient. Micro-Ice récupéra la balle et centra en hauteur pour Tia qui marqua de nouveau à l'aide du Souffle.

« Quelle action ! Tu as vu ça, Kiya ! s'exclama Sasha.

- J'ai vu oui, répondit-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir jouer comme ça, soupira la joueuse avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Mais on peut y arriver ! lança sa partenaire. Même sans fluide, je suis persuadée qu'on peut rivaliser avec les grandes équipes.

- Ça serait bien, fit Sasha d'un air rêveur, mais j'en doute quand même.

- Et pourquoi pas ? À douze ans, j'étais considérée comme la meilleure joueuse des Shadows et une des meilleures de la Galaxie, et je n'avais pas de fluide ! Pourquoi les Pirates ne pourraient ils pas être comme ça aussi ?

- Parce qu'on n'a pas tous ton talent… murmura tristement Sasha.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ça, on dirait que Tia va de nouveau marquer. »

En effet la jeune fille, se précipitait vers les buts, mais deux joueurs des Tigres Rouges se précipitèrent vers elle, et la taclèrent avec une violence inouïe ! La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! souffla Sasha. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien ! »

Kiya se mordit les lèvres. C'était le risque que courait tout joueur qui sortait du lot. Etre la cible des blessures, et des fautes. Elle connaissait ça, mais là, les Tigres Rouges n'y étaient pas aller de main morte…

Comme si le ciel pleurait, la neige se mit à tomber, recouvrant le terrain. Tia se redressa alors, plus secouée que blessée, tandis que les capsules emportèrent les deux fautifs. Les Snow Kids allaient bénéficier d'un coup franc extrêmement bien placé. D'Jok s'avançait pour tirer le coup franc, mais Rocket l'arrêta et prit sa place. Il repositionna le ballon, recula, s'élança et tira une frappe surpuissante qui atterrit directement dans les filets.

« OUIII ! crièrent les deux filles, Egalisations ! »

Avec cette égalisation, les Snow Kids recollaient au score et pouvaient espérer gagner. Seulement, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de minute à jouer, et la grande faiblesse de l'équipe d'Aarch fit son apparition.

**« Le physique, expliqua Kiya à Sasha. Ils sont bons, talentueux, motivés, mais ils manquent d'endurance. Là où les Tigres Rouges les surpassent, c'est sur l'endurance.**

**- Tu crois que les Snow Kids pourraient perdre à cause de ça ?**

**- Oui, malheureusement. »**

Mei s'élança et prit le ballon à un joueur Tigre Rouge alors que le chronomètre défilait. Un joueur la faucha mais Rocket récupéra la balle. D'Jok lui faisait des grands signes mais, il était marqué par deux joueurs, lui passer le ballon était trop risqué. Le capitaine hésita trop longtemps et se fit prendre la balle, sauf que le joueur des Tigres Rouges ne fut pas assez habile pour reprendre la balle et celle-ci s'envola dans les airs. D'Jok qui entre temps avait réussi à se libérer, suivit le ballon du regard et une lueur bleue émana de lui.

« Non ! s'écria Kiya. Ne me dites pas que lui aussi a le Souffle ? »

Et effectivement ! C'était bel et bien le Souffle d'Akillian qui se dégageait du garçon. Le fluide s'éleva en une colonne de lumière bleue et blanche splendide. De là où elles étaient, Sasha et Kiya avaient les yeux grands ouvert et étaient époustouflées par la fin de ce match absolument fantastique.

D'Jok sauta en l'air, à une bonne dizaine du mètre du sol et au moment où le ballon descendit, il tira dedans avec une telle puissance que le gardien Tigre Rouge fut emporté avec le ballon au moment où la sirène retentissait.

« Ils ont gagnés ! s'écria Kiya. Ils ont gagnés, Sasha !

- Oui, oui, j'ai vu ! rit cette dernière. C'est fantastique ! Ils le méritaient vraiment !

- Et de quelle manière ils ont gagnés ! Peu d'équipe arrive à recoller au score quand ils sont menés 3-0, mais eux ils l'ont fait ! Ben a peut-être en disant qu'il faut les surveiller.

- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait pas de lui. »

Les deux filles quittèrent le stade d'Akillian en riant aux éclats et en se remémorant les temps fort du match. Leur pilote devait les attendre non loin d'une forêt. Comme elles se perdaient facilement, il les guida jusqu'au vaisseau grâce à un micro. Finalement, elles allaient avoir pas mal de choses à raconter à leur retour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le soleil éclairait de plein fouet le petit archipel de Shiloë. La planète était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un climat clément… enfin clément… plutôt désertique puisque rares étaient les pluies, les orages et autres caprices du temps, au grand désespoir de Kiya.

La jeune fille, en effet, avait en horreur le climat chaud de Shiloë. Elle qui avait passé toute son enfance sous l'archipel sombre des Shadows, était peu habituée à ce temps torride, ce qui provoquait des sautes d'humeur fréquentes. Particulièrement aujourd'hui où le soleil était brûlant et à son zénith qui plus est. Sa mauvaise humeur était accrue par la préparation du stade en vue des prochains matches de galactik football pour la Galactik Football Cup. Habituellement, ce n'était pas elle qui s'en occupait. La tâche revenait plutôt Benett, Artie ou encore Ben, mais bien entendu, Benett et Artie étaient occupés à dispatcher les informations sur les prochaines marchandises Technoïd, et Ben à entraîner l'équipe et lui avaient gentiment proposé de s'en occuper. Depuis l'aurore, Kiya courait donc à droite, à gauche afin de tout superviser.

« C'est la dernière fois que je m'en occupe, râla-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour se raffraichir.  
- Oh ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas si horrible ! dit une voix derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna et vit Sasha, en tenue d'entraînement, les joues rouges, et des mèches collant à son front.

« Ah ! Sasha ! dit Kiya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censée être à l'entraînement ?

- Ben nous a autorisés à faire une pause, répondit-elle. Dieu merci !

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais… Si on enlève le fait qu'il nous a fait refaire une centaine de fois une combinaison basique juste parce que Mike s'était plaint un peu trop fort.

- Au moins vous la connaîtrez par cœur, rit Kiya.

- Mais on la connaît par cœur ! Les centres en hauteur, c'est le B. de tout footballeur !

- Il vous a fait refaire les centres en hauteur ? Pas possible !

- Eh si ! Je crois que Stevens et Jecht ont prévu d'aller chercher du cyanure, histoire de l'empoisonner. »

Kiya éclata de rire. Ben était vraiment un entraîneur perfectionniste… ou sadique, c'était selon. Il faisait travailler les Pirates inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près satisfait. Et le jour suivant, il recommençait. Les joueurs n'en pouvaient plus et ne cessaient de se plaindre, car bien souvent, il en rajoutait une couche juste après.

« Sacré Ben, dit Kiya.

- Sasha ! cria quelqu'un.

- Oh ! Dan ! fit cette dernière. »

Le défenseur de l'équipe courait vers elles, lui aussi en sueur.

« La pause est fini, dit il, faut retourner à l'entraînement. Salut Kiya !

- Salut !

- Déjà ? gémit Sasha. Ben n'a vraiment aucune pitié !

- Bah, lança Kiya, tu peux toujours aider Jecht et Stevens à chercher le cyanure.

- Je t'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait empoisonner Mike aussi, dit Dan. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il parlait trop.

- On ne peut pas, objecta Kiya. On n'aura plus de gardien après.

- Pour le peu qu'il arrête… »

Les trois compères partirent d'un grand rire, tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air joyeux, leur lança Ben. C'est parfait, ça, pour l'entraînement.

- Tu ne veux pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié pour nous ? gémit Sue, affalée dans un fauteuil.

- Hors de questions ! La Cup commence la semaine prochaine, vous devez être prêt ! Allez, on y retourne. Non, pas toi, Mary. Je veux voir Sasha jouer. »

Dans un concert de protestation (à l'exception de Mary qui soupira de soulagement), les Pirates se dirigèrent vers l'holotraîneur. Kiya sourit, amusée par cette scène.

« Tu veux y jeter un œil ? lui proposa Ben. »

Kiya accepta et regarda l'écran. Dans l'holotraineur, les Pirates répétaient un enchaînement de passe. Sue passa en direction de Dan, qui fit un une-deux avec Kare. Celui-ci passa en profondeur Sasha, qui s'élança vers les buts. Elle envoya le ballon à Stevens, qui le passa Jecht. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne vit pas le clone défenseur qui le tacla. Le ballon s'envola mais Sasha le récupéra et le lança en direction de Stevens qui tira et marqua.

« Oui ! Voilà ! s'exclama Ben. C'est comme ça qu'il faut jouer ! Continuez !

- Sasha progresse bien, remarqua Kiya.

- Et vite. Elle est plutôt discrète sur le terrain, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Les adversaires font moins attention à elle. De plus, ses passes sont d'une extrême précision.

- Tu comptes la faire jouer durant le premier match ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je préfère aligner mon équipe type pour le premier match. Après tout dépendra de nos adversaires et de nos résultats. »

La jeune fille resta encore un moment, puis laissa son équipe. Elle avait encore tant de chose à superviser. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Ah oui ! Boris voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Une invention révolutionnaire d'après lui. Se souvenant de sa « mission », elle se dirigea vers l'atelier de l'artisan.

Celui-ci se trouvait non loin de l'astroport, un peu à l'écart du marché, situé en plein soleil. Kiya pestait contre la chaleur, lorsqu'une sirène retentit.

« ALERTE TECHNOÏD ! ALERTE TECHNOÏD ! »

« Et mince ! »

Elle courut se réfugier derrière un rideau, tandis que les marchands cachaient leurs précieux trésors. Au bout de cinq minutes, comme aucun robot n'était apparu, les Pirates en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Encore une fois.

Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent, hélas. Quand les Pirates abordaient les vaisseaux de la Technoïd, ils n'embarquaient pas seulement la marchandise, mais aussi le vaisseau. Du coup, le système d'alarme s'activait souvent alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple retour de marchandise.

Ce contretemps passé, Kiya se mit à la recherche de Boris, lequel ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il était en effet, un des premiers à râler lorsqu'il y avait une fausse alerte, Kiya n'avait qu'à suivre le timbre de sa voix.

« … Encore et encore ! Ça n'arrête jamais !

- Je vois que tu vas bien, Boris ! lança Kiya.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de toutes ces fausses alertes ? pesta-t-il en la voyant.

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Le système ne fait pas la différence entre un vaisseau appartenant à la Technoïd et un vaisseau que l'on a volé.

- On devrait lui apprendre !

- Si tu veux ! Bref, tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est toi que je vois et pas Ben ?

- Parce que Ben est occupé. Alors c'est quoi ?

- Une invention révolutionnaire ! »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, étonnée, tandis que l'artisan farfouillait dans son bric-à-brac. Il sortit alors une sorte de bracelet en métal, plutôt gros et laid.

« Un bracelet ? fit Kiya. C'est ça ton invention révolutionnaire ?

- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple bracelet ! »

Il l'enfila et appuya sur un bouton que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu. Aussitôt, Boris disparut, comme si il s'effaçait.

« OUAH ! s'exclama Kiya, les yeux grands ouverts. Boris, t'es où ?

- Je suis toujours là, lui répondit sa voix.

- Où ça ? dit Kiya en regardant de tous les cotés. »

Avec un grand rire, Boris ré apparut, visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

« C'est un bracelet d'invisibilité, dit-il. En appuyant sur ce bouton, on devient invisible.

- Invisible…

- Imagine que nos joueurs portent ce bracelet. Ils n'auraient qu'à l'enclencher à la fin d'un match pour disparaître et quitter le terrain en toute discrétion, au nez et à la barbe de la Technoïd. »

Kiya fut impressionnée par l'invention de l'artisan. Et en effet, elle allait s'avérer extrêmement pratique pour fuir la Technoïd.

« Tu as eu une idée brillante, Boris ! s'exclama Boris. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous en fabriquer pour la semaine prochaine ?

- J'ai déjà prévu ça. Il ne m'en reste que la moitié à faire !

- Formidable ! T'es génial, Boris.

- Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

- Je me disais aussi… »

Boris était un artisan d'exception mais son plus gros défaut, en dehors de son caractère ronchon, était son avarice. Il faisait constamment attention à son argent, refusant de faire crédit ou de prêter de l'argent à ses confrères pirates. A cela, il fallait ajouter que ses créations valaient une fortune.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. Je ne demande que cent crédits standard chacun.

- Cent crédits standards ? Chacun ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Maître chanteur, va. En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je dirai à Artie de te payer ce soir. En attendant, tu peux m'en passer un pour que je puisse le montrer aux autres ? »

« Terrible ! s'écria Jecht en voyant Stevens disparaître.

- C'est Boris qui a inventé ça ? demanda Ben.

- Oui, répondit Kiya. Pas mal, hein ?

- Impressionnant même ! fit Benett.

- Comme quoi quand il veut, il peut être génial, ironisa Mary. »

- AAAH ! hurla Sue. Stevens ne fais pas ça ! »

Avec un grand rire, le joueur réapparut derrière sa coéquipière.

« C'est génial ! Y'en a d'autre ?

- Un pour chacun normalement, répondit Kiya, le reste est en cours de fabrication. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudra le payer.

- Le payer ? s'exclama Artie.

- Je me disais aussi… soupira Benett.

- Et combien veut ce requin ? ajouta Mary.

- Cent crédits standards.

- Cent crédits standards ?

- Mais c'est à l'unité ou le tout ? demanda Benett.

- À l'unité.

- Eh ben, il se fait plaisir. »

Ben ouvrit son ordinateur et regarda le budget de l'équipe. Cela allait être juste mais il pouvait payer le tout.

« Je lui ai dit que ce serait Artie qui le paierait. »

- Pourquoi moi ? s'exclama l'intéressé.

- Parce que toi.

- Tâche de ne pas oublier, Artie, le taquina Benett.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Ben, ces bracelets sont une invention géniale. Cela nous aidera grandement.

- J'imagine déjà la tête des dirigeants de la Technoïd en nous voyant disparaître, s'enthousiasma Mike. Un délice !

- Ça vaudra le détour ! renchérit Sue. »

« _Surtout ne manquez pas notre grand évènement ! _annonça Nork. _Le tirage au sort des poules de qualification de la Galactik Football Cup ! Qui affrontera qui ? Vous le saurez très bientôt, mais d'abord un message de notre sponsor. _»

C'était le soir et le tirage au sort de la Galactik Football Cup allait bientôt commencer. Tout le staff des Pirates et les plus grands passionnés de foot étaient rassemblés dans la taverne. Kiya était assise, Climbo perché sur son épaule, sur une table en retrait, avec Ben et tous deux discutaient de la formation à aligner pour la Cup.

« Sasha manque encore trop d'expérience, dis Ben. Je préfère la laisser sur le coté et qu'elle continue à s'entraîner.

- Oui, mais elle peut apporter beaucoup dans un match bien qu'elle soit inexpérimentée, objecta Kiya. Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle pouvait créer la surprise !

- Ça nous ferait prendre des risques inconsidérés, Kiya. On ne peut pas se permettre de tenter des coups de poker comme ça.

- Mais on n'a rien à perdre. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? »

Ben fronça les sourcils, et une petite ride apparut sur son front, signe d'intense réflexion. Kiya s'apprêtait à remplir leurs verres lorsqu'Artie apparut.

« Artie, l'interpella Ben, tu es allé payer Boris ?

- Payer… Boris ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit l'entraîneur.

- Heu… Désolé…

- Va le payer tout de suite ! ordonna Ben.

- Je peux pas ! rétorqua-t-il. Corsos m'a demandé de faire un truc pour lui… »

Le silence s'était fait dans la taverne. Ben regardait fixement Artie qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis il soupira, et donna quelque chose à Kiya.

« Ma carte de crédit, dit-il. Sers-t-en pour payer Boris.

- Heu d'accord… Ça te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon. File maintenant. Tu vas rater le tirage au sort sinon.

La jeune fille ne fit ni une, ni deux et sauta de la table et sortit en trombe de la taverne. Le tirage au soir était prévu à vingt-et-une heures, et il était… vingt heures cinquante-cinq. Et mince ! Plus que cinq minutes ! Et comme ci ce n'était pas suffisant, l'atelier de Boris était à l'autre bout de l'archipel. Quel crétin cet Artie ! Il avait une passoire à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un coup pareil.

« Tûûût, fit Climbo qui avait bien du mal à suivre sa maîtresse. »

Elle arrivait enfin en vue du marché, vide à cette heure-ci. Mais Boris était sûrement encore en train de travailler. Encore heureux, sinon elle aurait frôlé la crise d'apoplexie.

Plus que trois minutes. Elle allait les tuer, Artie et Boris. Artie pour sa méprise et Boris pour avoir installé son atelier à l'autre bout de la planète. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce caractère solitaire.

Plus que deux minutes ! Enfin elle arrivait en vue de l'atelier.

« BORIS ! hurla-t-elle. Boris ! Attends ! »

L'artisan s'apprêtait à fermer boutique. Kiya arrivait juste à temps.

« Tiens ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je viens… te… payer… haleta Kiya.

- Oh ! Tu y as pensé !

- Moi oui… Artie, non… Oh, tu as la télé ?

- Ah oui. C'est bientôt le tirage au sort, non ? »

Kiya ne répondit pas et s'installa sur la table au beau milieu d'instrument.

« Non mais ! Tu n'es pas gênée ! s'exclama Boris. »

« _Tirage au sort des quatre équipes du groupe A !_ annonça Nork_. À vous de jouer, Warren !_ »

Warren, joueur vedette des Lightnings, tendit la main sur le faisceau lumineux. Kiya avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il s'agissait de sa première Cup chez les Pirates, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de grand.

« _Instant crucial pour le déroulement de la compétition. Warren, ici présent, semble se poser la même question que vous, chers holospectateurs : qui va jouer contre qui ? Et voici un début de réponse !_ »

Une boule turquoise descendit, mettant fin au suspense.

« _Groupe A_, dit Nork, _les Rykers._ »

Une deuxième boule de couleur violette descendit. Le cœur de Kiya fit un bond.

« _Les Pirates ! »_

Kiya se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu'une boule rouge avait rejoint les deux premières. Une boule rouge…

« _Les Shadows_ ! »

« Pas ça ! gémit Kiya en se prenant la tête. »

« _Et enfin, les… les Snow Kids !_ »

Kiya releva la tête. Les Rykers, les Snow Kids et les Shadows, voilà leurs adversaires. Ils auraient pu atterrir dans un groupe plus difficile, mais l'équipe aura du mal à se qualifier.

« Eh bien, fit Boris, on peut pas dire qu'on est gâté.

- Ce sera dur, dit Kiya, très dure. Mais on peut créer la surprise. L'équipe qui me fait peur est celle des Rykers, elles sont imprévisibles.

- Les Rykers ? Moi, j'aurais dit les Shadows.

- Je connais les Shadows par cœur. L'entraîneur, les joueurs, leurs points faibles et leurs points forts, tout ça je le connais. Donc je pense pouvoir les maîtriser. Pas gagner, mais au moins les déstabiliser. »

« _Eh bien, voilà un groupe qui donnera l'occasion à Aarch de retrouver son vieux complice : Arthegor Nexus_, continua le présentateur. _Ce dernier vient en effet d'être recruter comme entraîneur des Shadows._ »

« Tu penses toujours pouvoir les déstabiliser, Kiya ? fit Boris non sans une pointe d'ironie.

- Ça, c'était pas prévu… »

Un nouvel entraîneur… rectification, les Shadows étaient inquiétant. Kiya soupira.

« _D'ailleurs, il ne s'agit de la seule nouvelle recrue des Shadows puisqu'ils comptent dans leurs rang, un ancien Snow Kids, j'ai nommé Sinedd !_ »

« Quoi ? s'écria Kiya en se relevant.

- Tüûûûûû !

- Hé ! Mes outils ! cria Boris.

- Sinedd ? Chez les Shadows ? fit Kiya sans écouter l'artisan.

- Mes outils, Kiya ! »

Le vieil homme la repoussa et la jeune fille descendit, encore sous le choc par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Sinedd ? Chez les Shadows ?

« Tiens, dit Boris, voici la carte de Ben.

- Oui… répondit-elle d'un air distrait.

- Tu devrais te coucher, Kiya. Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Oui… »

Elle partit, à pas lent.

Quelle soirée… Les Pirates étaient dans le même groupe que son ancienne équipe, laquelle changeait d'entraîneur et Sinedd les avait rejoints.

À vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sinedd avait toujours voulu rejoindre les Shadows et d'ailleurs il aurait en faire partie en même temps qu'elle. Pourtant, elle avait comme une sensation de froid. Est-ce parce qu'il la remplaçait ? Elle avait remarqué le numéro qu'il portait chez les Snow Kids : le 11, le sien. Il en sera sûrement de même chez les Shadows. Sinedd la remplaçait bel et bien.

Est-ce que ça la rendait triste ?

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Kiya.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Mary. »

C'était après le tirage au sort. La taverne était vide et Mary et Kiya étaient à la corvée de vaisselle.

« Ça ne t'étonne pas ? dit Kiya. Pourtant Hamilton est un excellent entraîneur.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bon, admit la milieu de terrain. En revanche il prenait un peu trop de liberté par rapport à la fédération des Shadows.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Kiya, est-ce que tu as suivi l'actualité des Shadows après ton renvoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors tu ne peux pas savoir. D'après ce que je sais, Hamilton a refusé de dire aux dirigeants de la fédération pourquoi il t'avait renvoyé, ce qui a failli lui coûter son poste.

- Pourquoi il est resté alors ?

- Officiellement grâce aux bons résultats des Shadows, même si l'équipe avait perdu de sa superbe. Officieusement, ils ne trouvaient personne pour le remplacer.

- Je vois… Et Arthegor arrive et ils l'embauchent.

- Ça m'étonne car quand on voit les résultats d'Arthegor à la tête des Tigres Rouges, c'est plutôt la débâcle.

- Peut-être, mais c'est une icône là bas. Il a été un grand joueur avec Aarch. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a été choisi. Et puis qui sait, il sera peut-être mieux à la tête des Shadows. »

La jeune fille regarda l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver d'un air nostalgique. Air que remarqua immédiatement Mary.

« Ça te rend triste ?

- Les Shadows comptent beaucoup pour moi. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai réussi à devenir une grande joueuse.

- Ce n'est jamais évident de voir notre équipe première changer, mais c'est la vie.

- Ouais…

- Les Shadows ont cessé d'être ceux que tu as connus après ton départ, Kiya. Tôt ou tard, Hamilton aurait été renvoyé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Il était tard, très tard. Minuit passé. Les Pirates étaient des noctambules, ils aimaient vivre la nuit, mais pas en cette période. Non seulement le froid passait maître la nuit, mais en plus de cela, les abordages s'enchaînaient. La Technoïd profitait de l'ambiance de la Galactik Football Cup pour marchander, les Pirates se devaient de répondre présent.

Pourtant, sur Shiloë, une lumière était toujours allumée. Kiya veillait tard une nouvelle fois, afin de préparer le premier match de la Cup contre les Shadows. Les Shadows… son ancienne équipe… Ceux à qui elle devait tout. Ce match ne sera pas un match comme les autres. Elle allait tout faire pour mettre ses sentiments de côté, même s'ils seraient toujours là et que forcément, ils referaient surface. Elle devrait faire avec.

En attendant, elle devait « ficher » les joueurs Shadows. Il fallait être réaliste, les Pirates n'avaient qu'une infime chance, voir une chance inexistante de les battre. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas se préparer dignement. Kiya connaissait les Shadows. Chaque joueur, chaque qualité, chaque défaut, chaque technique, elle les connaissait par cœur, elle devait en faire profiter les Pirates.

« _Nom : Norx_, écrivit-elle, _poste : gardien. Numéro : 1. Points forts : réflexes rapides, sait anticiper les tirs. Points faibles : manque de vitesse.  
Nom : Ateo. Poste : défenseur. Numéro : 4. Points forts : tacle puissant, passe précise. Points faibles : indiscipliné, s'énerve facilement.  
Nom : Nilla. Poste : défenseuse. Numéro : 3. Points forts : vive et rapide, experte dans le jeu aérien, anticipe les attaques de ses adversaires, très bonne complicité avec Nillis. Points faibles : jeu peu fluide.  
Nom : Mycos. Poste : milieu de terrain. Numéro : 6. Points forts : passe précise et longue. Points faibles : jeu aérien approximatif.  
Nom : Griffins. Poste : milieu de terrain, capitaine. Numéro : 5. Points forts : sait motiver ses joueurs, expert dans les tacles et la prise de balle, bon stratège. Points faibles :…_ »

Griffins… qu'avait-il comme points faibles ? Kiya avait toujours considérer son capitaine comme un joueur complet : bon attaquant, bon défenseur, bon passeur. Toutes les qualités requises pour être un capitaine… mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

« _Points faibles : trop peu présent, compte trop sur ses partenaires._ »

Kiya avait de la peine à dire ça, mais c'était la vérité. Griffins ne s'imposait pas sur le terrain, restant souvent dans l'ombre de Nillis ou d'elle-même, alors que dans les vestiaires, il se chargeait volontiers du coup de gueule en l'absence du coach. Et aussi, il comptait trop sur les autres… Kiya se rappellerait toujours des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés avant son départ :

_« Tu ne peux pas partir, Kiya ! T'es notre meilleure joueuse !  
- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? La meilleure joueuse de l'équipe et rien d'autre ? »_

Kiya soupira. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de cette période, de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu chez les Shadows. Elle voulait l'oublier. Tout simplement.

« Les attaquants, maintenant, pensa-t-elle en se remettant à écrire, nom : _Nillis. Poste : attaquant. Numéro : 9. Points forts, coup franc, penalty. Points faibles : passe peu précise.  
Nom : Sinedd. Poste : attaquant. Numéro : 11. Points forts : …_ »

Et Sinedd ? Que dire sur lui ? Ses tirs étaient puissants, ses frappes aussi, il jouait de manière très agressive, il ne faisait pas assez de passe à ses coéquipiers… tout ça était tellement différent de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Sinedd avait bien changé.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas ? demanda une voix. »

Sasha venait d'entrer dans la pièce encombrée qui servait de salle de séjour.

« Je dois préparer les fiches sur les Shadows, répondit Kiya.

- À cette heure-ci ? s'étonna son amie. Kiya, tu as encore demain pour les faire !

- Oui mais demain sera notre dernier jour d'entraînement avant le match. Il faut que vous sachiez comment ils jouent. »

Sasha jeta un œil sur les fiches qu'avait écrit Kiya.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien mis pour celle de Sinedd ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que… Je ne trouve rien à mettre.

- Vraiment ? fit Sasha d'un ton légèrement ironique. Pourtant j'aurai cru que le connaissais bien.

- Pas vraiment, non ? »

_« Disons, qu'il a bien changé. »_

« Et toi Sasha ? fit Kiya. Pourquoi t'es debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Oh, eh bien…balbutia la jeune fille. Je… Heu… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- À cause de demain.

- Demain ?

- Oui. C'est demain l'annonce du groupe pour le match contre les Shadows. »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Kiya ! Mais bien sûr ! C'était demain que le groupe était annoncé ! Pas étonnant que tous les joueurs avaient été sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

Il y aurait peu de surprise bien évidemment. L'équipe des Pirates comptait un petit effectif, les changements de dernière minute étaient rares. Mais Ben aimait bien de temps à autre introduire un petit nouveau pour lui faire découvrir le haut niveau ou titiller un peu les titulaires dans leur égo. Tout portait à croire que ce coup-ci, ce rôle incomberait à Sasha, même si elle ne serait pas titulaire.

« Tu sais que tu ne seras pas titulaires, la prévint Kiya.

- Oui, et je connais aussi la méthode de Ben avec les nouveaux joueurs, répondit Sasha. Mais malgré tout, j'aimerai bien être dans le groupe. Ça serait un début. »

Kiya reconnut que le point de vue de Sasha n'était pas idiot. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et Ben intégrait Sasha à tous les entraînements, ce qui voulait dire qu'il considérait qu'à long terme, la jeune fille pourrait faire un bon élément pour les Pirates.

« Et toi, Kiya ? dit brusquement Sasha. Ça ne te fait rien de retrouver les Shadows ?

- Ah ça… soupira la jeune fille. Non, ça va. De toute façon, je savais que ça devait bien arriver un jour alors…

- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant se retrouver face à tes anciens coéquipiers…

- En changeant d'équipes, tu te retrouves forcément face à tes anciens coéquipiers. C'est une réalité qu'il faut accepter, c'est tout. Et crois-moi, c'est pas ça qui va me perturber !

- N'empêche que je me demande bien comment tu as pu être arrivé ! Hamilton devait vraiment être un imbécile pour faire ça !

- Il avait sans doute ses raisons… »

_« C'est mieux pour toi que tu partes, avait-il dit. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? s'exclama alors une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Oh Sue, lança Sasha en la voyant. Désolé, on t'a réveillé…

- Vous êtes folles, toutes les deux ! pesta la défenseuse. Vous avez oublié qu'on a un match important dans… demain ? »

Kiya et Sasha rirent. Sue avait raison, ce n'était pas raisonnable de veiller aussi tard.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amies, Kiya partit dans sa chambre. Climbo, son petit animal, dormait déjà dans son panier à côté de la table de chevet. Kiya détacha ses cheveux et prit la photo qui était posée sur la table. On pouvait y voir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, souriant de toutes leurs dents. L'un portait le maillot des Shadows, l'autre un blouson noir.

La fiche de Sinedd était restée vierge.

« Passez par la droite ! s'écria Ben. Les réflexes de Mycos sont moins bons à droite ! »

Jecht suivit les instructions de son entraineur et croisa avec Stevens. Le capitaine des Pirates fonça vers les buts mais c'était sans compter la grande réactivité des Shadows. Nilla se téléporta dans un nuage noir, faisant perdre à Stevens ses repères visuels. Lorsque le smog se dissipa, Stevens avait perdu le ballon et Nilla courait vers le camp pirate. Dan se dirigea vers elle, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la tacler, elle et le ballon disparurent.

« Salle de débriefing, fit la voix de Ben. Maintenant ! »

Et au ton de sa voix, il ne valait mieux pas protester.

Les joueurs entrèrent dans la salle. À voir leurs têtes, Kiya su tout de suite qu'ils s'attendaient à être réprimander. Et il fallait dire que le match contre les hologrammes des Shadows était tout, sauf encourageant. Les Pirates avaient tout simplement été dominés. Dans tous les domaines.

« Bien, dit Ben quand tout le monde fut arrivé. À voir vos têtes, j'imagine que vous vous attendez à ce que je vais vous dire. »

Seul le silence et la mine morose des Pirates lui répondirent.

« Eh bien, vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas vous-même, continua-t-il. Stevens, tu commences. »

Stevens sursauta et bafouilla une réponse :

« Eh bien… on joue pas assez en équipe…

- Cela fait partie des choses que je vous reproche, répondit Ben. Mais encore ? Mary ?

- Nous sommes trop approximatifs ?

- Et ?

- Et… on manque d'investissements ?

- Et ?

- On n'est pas assez concentré, intervint Mike. On les laisse prendre le match à leur compte et nous mener en bateau.

- C'est exactement ça ! s'écria Ben en désignant le gardien. Vous savez quel est votre problème, vous êtes lucide sur votre situation, vous savez comment réagir ! Alors _pourquoi_ vous ne le faites pas ? »

Les joueurs et Kiya, au cours de ces dernières années, avaient tour à tour eut l'occasion de voir Ben mécontent, frustré, agacé, voir en colère, mais furieux, ça non. C'était la première fois. Et il y avait de quoi. Si le match ressemblait aux derniers entraînements, ce n'étaient pas vers la défaites qu'ils allaient mais vers l'humiliation.

Kiya refusait de perdre contre les Shadows, surtout pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre eux. Peut-être que si elle jouait le match, les choses changerait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas jouer. Pas encore…

« Eh les gars, fit Sasha, dispensée d'entraînement pour une petite douleur musculaire. Le match Rykers-Snow Kids a commencé ! Vous faites quoi ? Oh… désolé… »

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle la dissuada de continuer.

« J'arrive Sasha, dit Kiya en se levant. »

Sans un regard pour les mines dépitées des joueurs, elle sortit

Sasha l'avait attendue dans le couloir et tripotait sa longue natte. Comme l'avait dit Kiya, elle n'était pas titulaire, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était légèrement blessé lors de l'entrainement du matin, mais Ben l'avait désigné joker médical, en cas d'imprévu. Sasha n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit, ni montré la moindre émotion. Elle était restée droite, calme, impassible.

« L'entrainement s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un enfer, répondit Kiya. Tu sais Sasha, je crois qu'on va perdre demain.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça ! la rassura son amie. Ben va leur remettre les idées en place et tout ira bien.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple… Enfin bon, on verra bien. Comme s'en sorte les Snow Kids ?

- Plutôt mal. la mi-temps. Les Rykers ne leur font pas de cadeau. Pourtant les Snow Kids font de leur mieux mais ça se voit qu'ils sont jeunes et qu'ils manquent d'expérience. »

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la taverne qui était inhabituellement vide, en cette journée de match. La domination écrasante des Rykers avait vite lassée les Pirates, amateurs du beau jeu et de suspens.

La seconde mi-temps venait de reprendre, et la balle était en possession des Snow Kids. Rocket, le capitaine fit une passe en direction de D'Jok, qui utilisa le Souffle. Il partit à l'assaut des buts de Kernor qui sortit de ses cages. Les deux joueurs entrèrent alors en collision et D'Jok resta à terre.

« Tssss, fit Kiya. Ça ne va pas les aider.

- Ouais. »

« _C'est à une véritable agression caractérisée que nous venons d'assister !_ s'exclama Callie Mystie, _un geste inadmissible qui mérite un carton rouge, messieurs les arbitres !_ »

« Elle a raison, dit Sasha. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne siffle pas ?

- Tu connais les Rykers, répondit Kiya. J'imagine qu'il a dû juger que ce n'était pas si terrible par rapport à ce qu'elles sont capables de faire.

- Drôle de jugement ! »

Une civière descendit sur le terrain et emporta le joueur aux cheveux roux. Les Snow Kids se retrouvaient en infériorité numérique, et la victoire ou même le match nul semblaient hors de porté à présent.

Le jeu reprit et l'attaquante principale des Rykers partit comme une flèche avec le ballon. Mei réagit aussitôt en la taclant. La joueuse s'effondra et l'arbitre siffla la faute et le penalty. Une capsule emporta la joueuse des Snow Kids les réduisant à cinq, mais visiblement, la faute était discutable du point de vue de Micro-Ice qui s'en alla contester l'arbitre.

« Mais il est fou ! s'écria Sasha. Il ne fera qu'aggraver les choses ! »

Et c'est ce qui se passa puisque, lui aussi, fut exclu.

« Aïe, aïe aïe ! gémit Kiya. J'ai mal pour eux. »

Kernor se plaça en face des buts d'Ahito, le ballon entre eux deux. Kiya avait oublié que la gardienne et capitaine des Rykers pouvait buter aussi. Un cas rare. Kernor le tira de manière directe, et Ahito se prit la balle en plein ventre. Par chance, elle ne franchit pas la ligne, mais Ahito, encore sous le choc, ne la récupéra pas et Kernor en profita pour pousser le ballon au fond du filet.

« _Les Rykers viennent de tuer le match,_ fit Callie, _3-0 ! Je vois mal les Snow Kids revenir au score. C'est une véritable correction ! Que dis-je ! C'est une humiliation !_ »

« Si pour elle, 3-0 c'est une humiliation, alors nos scores à nous, c'est quoi ? persifla Kiya. »

L'abattement se lisait clairement sur le visage des joueurs d'Akillian. Ils ne jouaient plus, ils subissaient et commettaient des fautes à tout va. Grâce à un nouveau penalty, les Rykers menaient 4-0. Le retour de Micro-Ice, Mei et D'Jok n'y changea rien.

Le match s'acheva sur le score humiliant de 5-0.

« 5 à 0 ! s'exclama Sasha. Les pauvres, je n'aimerai pas être dans les vestiaires.

- T'en fais pas, si on joue comme eux, tu sauras très comment était l'ambiance, dit Kiya, amère.

- Allez, on a une chance de gagner…

- Une chance sur un million !

- Tu dis toujours qu'un match n'est jamais joué à l'avance.

- Pas après ce que j'ai vu à l'entraînement !

- Ils ont été si mauvais ?

- Oh que oui ! »

Sasha soupira. Kiya, elle, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle détestait ça. Surtout contre les Shadows. Mais ce n'était qu'une pensée égoïste. En réalité, elle le savait, les Pirates étaient loin d'avoir le niveau pour battre les Shadows. Ils pouvaient espérer au mieux, un score pas trop sévère.

« Allez, viens, dit-elle. Il faut préparer le vaisseau. »

Elle sortit et Sasha la suivit.

L'archipel des Shadows était loin. Il fallait partir dès ce soir pour arriver en fin de matinée à l'archipel. Les Pirates allaient dormir dans le vaisseau. Les deux filles devaient donc préparer les lits.

« Je repense au match des Rykers, commença Sasha. Elles peuvent être sérieuse concurrentes aux Shadows.

- Plus que sérieures ! renchérit Kiya. Je parie qu'elles serot qualifées avec les Shadows.

- Et nous alors ?

- On peut espérer une victoire contre les Snow Kids. Mais c'est difficile de les juger, ce n'était que leur premier match de compétition et on sait très bien toutes les deux qu'ils sont capables de renverser un match.

- Autrement dit ?

- Autrement dit, nous ne connaitrons leur valeur qu'après le match retour contre les Rykers. Tiens, Climbo, va mettre l'oreiller sur le lit du haut. »

L'animal s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des pas et des rires. Les joueurs arrivaient.

« Je vous trouve plutôt décontracté, fit Kiya d'un ton sec.  
- Ah… Kiya, dit Jecht, gêné.  
- Calme-toi, Kiya, c'est pas bon de trop stresser, dit Stevens.  
- Et ce n'est pas bon, non plus d'être trop détendu, Stevens !  
- Ôte moi d'un doute, Kiya, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui redoute le plus le match. »

Le regard de Kiya suffisait amplement pour que Stevens ne développe pas plus sa pensée. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se rendit au cockpit où Benett et Artie préparait le décollage.

« Ça ne va pas, ma belle ? dit le capitaine.  
- Si. Ça va très bien, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réponse. »

La lumière s'alluma dans un clignotement. Kiya se retourna et se réfugia sous la couverture, afin de protéger ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Artie retentisse :

« Allez, espèces de marmottes ! On a un match à jouer ! »

Le dortoir fut aussitôt rempli de grognement et de gémissement. Kiya se releva difficilement et se frotta les yeux.

« En guise de réveil, regardez par le hublot ! »

« Y'a quoi dans le hublot ? gémit Mary.

- Ouah ! s'écria Sasha. »

Son cri avait réveillé les autres et tous se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, on pouvait y voir la planète Shadows, sorte de minéral de couleur violette et qui dégageait une atmosphère peu rassurante.

« C'est fou comme elle a l'air accueillante, ironisa Mike.

- Comment t'as fais pour passer toute ton enfance, ici ? demanda Sue à Kiya.

- On s'habitue au paysage, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

_« Et ce n'est pas forcément une joie de le revoir. »_

Le vaisseau Pirate se dirigea vers une passerelle, qui lorsqu'il se posa dessus, descendit. Les Pirates s'enfonçaient dans les méandres de la planète Shadows.

Rien n'avait changé, constata Kiya. Cet éclairage sombre, ce silence à la sorti de l'astroport, cette ambiance froide et hostile. S'étant toujours retrouvé dans le camp Shadows, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la jeune fille n'avait jamais connue l'accueil fait à l'adversaire. Mais il lui était arrivé de sentir la pression que l'hôte mettait sur l'adversaire.

Ben les mena à travers les couloirs du stade souterrain jusqu'à leur vestiaire. Un vestiaire pour le moins… froid. Il semblait être à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années. Ceci finit de saper le moral des Pirates, qui d'habitude si bavard avant un match, n'avaient pas dit un mot.

L'ambiance était trop tendue, Kiya le sentait et ne le supportait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle prenne l'air.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Ben.

- Quelque part. »

Rien n'avait changé sur la planète. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et toujours cette même ambiance électrique à l'approche d'un match… Les supporters se dirigeaient en masse vers le stade en chantant et en criant.

Comment s'en sortait les Shadows ? Et Sinedd ? Y'aurait il quelqu'un pour l'encourager dans les tribunes… Quelqu'un en particulier…

Presqu'inconsciemment, Kiya laissa ses pas la guider vers une rue, étroite. Sa rue, là où se trouvait sa maison, là où elle avait grandi. De l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé, ici aussi, mais la maison semblait vide.

Kiya entra. La salle de séjour, qui servait aussi de salle à manger, était plongée dans la pénombre. Rien n'indiquait que l'endroit était habité.

« Il est parti, dit une voix derrière elle. »

Kiya se retourna brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux ! L'homme qui se tenait face à elle, elle l'avait déjà vu, il y a longtemps (ou peut-être pas). Mais en trois ans, il avait changé, vieilli. À présent, il s'appuyait sur une canne, ses cheveux fins avaient considérablement blanchis et les rides creusaient son visage. Kiya constata aussi avec surprise qu'elle était plus grande que lui… Il lui semblait pourtant tellement grand avant…

« Monsieur Hamilton ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Hamilton, l'ancien entraîneur des Shadows et de Kiya, se trouvait devant elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui souriait.

« Je n'aurai pas cru te revoir ici, dit-il de sa voix un peu éraillée.

- Les circonstances ont fait que… disons que j'étais obligée de venir.

- C'est à cause de Sinedd ?

- Non. Sinedd n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est autre chose.

- Quoi donc ? »

Devait-elle lui dire ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait rejoint les Pirates et qu'elle était l'assistante de l'entraîneur ?

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire ce que tu fais ici, Kiya, dit finalement Hamilton. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Ouais

- Mais je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille qui a gagné en confiance. Je m'en voulais de ce qui t'étais arrivé.

- Non, monsieur ! C'est à moi de m'excuser !

- Pourquoi cela, Kiya ?

- Parce que… si vous n'aviez pas été obligé de me renvoyez, vous n'auriez pas eu tous ces problèmes et vous seriez encore à la tête des Shadows. »

À sa grande surprise, Hamilton éclata de rire.

« Que racontes-tu donc, Kiya ? Tu n'es pas responsable de mon renvoi !

- Mais…

- Je vais être honnête avec toi : je savais qu'en t'excluant de l'équipe mes jours à la tête des Shadows allaient être compté.

- Alors pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai quand même exclue ? Eh bien… c'est un peu compliqué.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je suis désolé, Kiya, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. Disons que tu comprendras plus tard. »

Kiya soupira. Sans vouloir être présomptueuse, être avec les Pirates lui avait fait gagner en maturité. Elle n'avait plus douze ans, elle pouvait quand même comprendre les raisons de son renvoi.

« Tu comprendras un jour, tenta de la rassurer Hamilton. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as un véritable talent pour le galactik football ! Bien plus que moi, Aarch ou même Warren pouvions avoir à ton âge. Cela aurait été du gâchis que tu ne puisses plus jouer.

- Mais j'ai arrêté de jouer, dit-elle.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit après trois ans d'absence. Pourquoi ? »

Kiya haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas jouer ? Elle n'en savait rien… En fait si : elle voulait être « normale », et pas la meilleure joueuse de galactik football qui ait jamais existé.

« Je voulais faire une pause, finit-elle par dire. Faire un point après tout ce qui c'était passé…  
- Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement. Non, ce n'était pas tout. Elle ne voulait pas juste faire un point, elle voulait être traitée de la même manière que les autres.

« Oui, mentit-elle. »

« Bien, dit Ben en faisant les cents pas. C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence. C'est aujourd'hui que commence la Galactik Football Cup. Notre Cup. Ce match est bien plus important que n'importe quel autre match. Ne pensez pas aux défaites passées, aux maigres victoires, pensez à ce match ! Ce match ! Celui d'aujourd'hui contre les Shadows. »

Dans le vestiaire lugubre, la voix de Ben résonnait. Les joueurs étaient debout, bras dessous, bras dessous. Un dernier encouragement.

« Kiya, Artie, Benett, et moi-même, savons que vous êtes doués. On sait que vous êtes capable de bien jouer, malgré le fait que les dernières séances d'entraînement ne le prouvent pas. Ce match, c'est le vôtre. Oubliez le reste, ne pensez qu'à ce match. »

Stevens s'avança alors au centre de la pièce. Aussitôt, ses coéquipiers se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Ces instants étaient cruciaux. C'était les derniers mots du capitaine, les derniers encouragements. Encouragements qui n'appartenaient qu'aux joueurs…

Quoiqu'il se passe sur le terrain, ils allaient en profiter, se dépenser !

Les cris du public, la chaleur, la tension… on le ressentait légèrement dans les vestiaires et toutes ces sensations finissaient par nous submerger une fois sur le terrain.

Le stade des Shadows avait la particularité d'être sous terre. De ce fait, le moindre bruit était décuplé. Le brouhaha des supporters annihilait tout autre son, on entendait plus que leurs cris, ce qui déstabilisait grandement les adversaires des Shadows. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait surnommé ce stade « la cuve noire » en référence à la couleur des maillots de l'équipe.

Kiya avait adoré ce stade. Elle avait adoré y jouer et s'y entraîner. C'était là qu'elle avait brillé. Qui aurait cru qu'à seulement quinze ans, elle se retrouverait dans la cabine de l'entraîneur et celle de l'adversaire, qui plus est. Pas elle, en tout cas.

Le match commença. Les Shadows donnèrent le coup d'envoi, rapidement récupéré par Sinedd. Kiya eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le jeune garçon passer Dan, Kare et Jecht avec une facilité déconcertante. Il portait le n°11… Son numéro à elle ! Celui qu'elle avait porté pendant près de trois ans. Sinedd jouait avec son maillot. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kiya ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de Sinedd.

« Bon sang, Sue ! s'exclama Ben. Prends les deux défenseurs ! Dan va la soutenir ! »

En faisant un effort considérable, Kiya se reconcentra sur le match et s'efforça à ne plus penser à Sinedd (chose difficile vu qu'il était sur le terrain). L'équipe d'abord. Après une dizaine de minute, les Pirates résistaient tant bien que mal, mais les Shadows dominaient outrageusement. Sinedd filait comme une flèche en direction des buts de Mike, Dan tenta de lui reprendre la balle, mais l'attaquant des Shadows la passa à son capitaine avant que Dan ne puisse la récupérer. Griffins évita habilement Sue en se téléportant et se prépara à tirer. Le ballon partit à toute vitesse mais percuta le poteau, au grand soulagement de Mike et de l'équipe.

« C'était moins une, lâcha Artie. »

Mais l'offensive Shadows n'était pas pour autant terminée. À peine les Pirates avaient-ils eu le temps de se remettre de cette alerte que Sinedd avait récupéré le ballon et fonçait vers les buts. Les défenseurs pirates ne s'y trompèrent pas et entourèrent le joueur profitant du fait qu'il soit le seul à ne pas pouvoir se téléporter. Sinedd tenta de conserver le ballon en attendant le soutien de ses partenaires, mais Stevens le lui vola en bonne et due forme avant que Nilla ne soit suffisamment proche de son coéquipier. Avec la vista qui était la sienne, Stevens remonta tout le terrain vers les buts Shadows. Les défenseurs l'encerclèrent, mais le capitaine pirate avait anticipé l'action, passa la balle à Jecht qui se trouvait en retrait sur sa gauche et qui avait un boulevard devant lui. Et quand les Shadows se rendirent compte à quel point il était proche des buts, il était déjà trop tard. Jecht avait tiré et marqué. 0 à 1 en faveur des Pirates.

« OUIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Artie. Bravo les gars ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

- Allez, allez, on reste concentré, rappela Ben.

- Tu vois, que ce n'est pas si terrible, glissa malicieusement Sasha à l'oreille de Kiya qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. »

Le but de Jecht avait galvanisé l'équipe, mais il avait également énormément vexé les Shadows qui redoublèrent d'agressivité dans leur jeu. À peine le jeu eut-il repris que Griffins s'empara de la balle, passa Stevens et Jecht, Kare et Mary, et Dan et Sue. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face aux buts de Mike.

« Remontez, bon sang, remontez ! s'égosilla Ben. »

Sue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança à la poursuite du capitaine shadows. Malheureusement celui-ci l'avait vu venir et avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre la balle et il fit une passe à l'adresse de Sinedd, qui passa à Nillis qui tira. Mike, totalement déboussolé, ne put rien faire et le ballon finit sa course dans les filets. Les Shadows avaient égalisé moins d'une minute après s'être prit un but.

Le silence s'installa dans le camp pirate. Ben frappa du poing sur le tableau.

« Continuez ! ordonna-t-il. Je vous interdis de baisser les bras ! Ce n'est qu'une égalisation ! »

Kiya se mordit les lèvres. Souvent, lorsque les Pirates marquaient et que l'équipe adverse égalisait juste derrière, les choses se passaient très mal. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les Pirates résistaient. Trop. La moitié des joueurs étaient descendu en défense, seul Stevens restait en pointe. Il essayait vainement de percer la défense des Shadows, mais à lui tout seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. La mi-temps s'acheva sur ce score de parité. Les joueurs rentrèrent au vestiaire, vidés.

« Je te laisse leur faire la morale, lui dit Ben. »

Kiya lança un regard surpris à Ben. Il était rare qu'il cède le privilège de crier un bon coup sur les joueurs. Elle s'avança au centre du vestiaire, prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur le sol crasseux.

« Honnêtement, commença-t-elle, avez-vous l'impression de lutter ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit timidement Mary.

- Je suis d'accord, confirma Kiya. Vous subissez plus qu'autre chose. Avez-vous l'intention de continuer comme ça ?

- Tant qu'on peut limiter la casse, soupira Stevens. AIE ! »

Le n°9 des Pirates venait de se prendre en pleine tête une bouteille d'eau.

« Mais t'es folle ? s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Kiya.

- On ne limite pas la casse, en foot ! dit-elle. Ou on se prend une volée, ou on gagne, mais on ne limite pas la casse ! – elle se releva- Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez dans cet état si vous pensez de cette façon. En voulant « limiter la casse » vous ne jouez pas, vous ne prenez pas de risque, ce qui donne de tout sauf un match de galactik football ! »

Le silence s'installa. Tous avaient les yeux tournés vers Kiya.

« Investissez-vous ! lança-t-elle. Essayez, tentez, jouez ! On préfère que vous vous preniez dix buts en jouant, plutôt que vous vous en preniez deux en ne tentant rien. Y'a que comme ça que les équipes progressent. »

Elle se contredisait elle-même ? Peu importe. Elle, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait, c'était les Pirates. Non, l'équipe.

Les Pirates venaient de se prendre un nouveau but. 5-1 et plus qu'une dizaine de minute à jouer. Les joueurs avaient depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de remporter cette rencontre. Mais ils tentaient, ils jouaient. Ne jamais abandonner même quand tout était perdu, c'était ça leur devise.

« Stevens, passe à Kare ! le rabroua Ben. Mary prend Nilla par la gauche. Empêchez-les de vous couper la route. »

Stevens entreprit un une-deux avec Kare, mais Mycos et Nilla se trouvaient sur leur trajectoire. En catastrophe, Kare tenta de passer la balle à Jecht qui se trouvait plus loin, mais le ballon fut intercepté par Nillis qui le passa à sa sœur. Nilla, avec la vitesse qui était la sienne remonta tout le terrain pour repasser la balle à son frère qui la passa à son capitaine. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute à jouer. Griffins repassa le ballon à Nillis qui fonça vers les buts. Il évita Dan et passa à Sinedd. Le jeune garçon passa Sue et Dan avec une grande facilité et seulement quelques mètres le séparaient de Mike. Sinedd fonça comme une flèche, en laissant une traînée noire derrière lui.

« Une traînée noire… murmura Kiya. »

Alors que Dan s'était lancé à sa poursuite, Sinedd disparut subitement dans un nuage de fumée.

« Le smog ! s'écria Kiya. Déjà ?

- Plutôt précoce, le gamin, commenta Benett. »

Kiya n'en revenait pas. En trois ans chez les Shadows, elle n'avait jamais pu se téléporter ou utiliser le smog… Alors que Sinedd, pour son premier match…

« Les gars ! cria Artie en entrant en trombe dans la cabine. On a un problème !

- Pas vraiment, minimisa Benett. On est juste en train de se faire laminer.

- J'suis sérieux Benett ! poursuivit Artie, paniqué. Les robots sont déjà là !

- QUOI ? »

Ben qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran depuis le début du match, se retourna.

Sur le terrain, Sinedd avait réapparu en l'air. Il tira et le ballon fusa vers les filets avec une vitesse phénoménale, à tel point qu'il fit tomber Mike.

« Déjà ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais, je les ai vus à l'entrée du stade. Et sitôt le match finit, ils pourront entrer et nous prendre.

- Mince ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant, râla Ben. »

Kiya échangea un regard inquiet avec Sasha. On ne pouvait pas dire que la journée avait été du tout repos.

« On a qu'à partir maintenant, proposa la jeune fille.

- Comment ?

- Il doit rester à peine trente secondes. Les gars peuvent se rendre invisible, ils n'ont qu'à partir maintenant, comme ça on évite les robots.

- C'est autorisé ? demanda Artie.

- Quitte à perdre, autant le faire avec classe ! »

Ben ne s'était même pas posé la question et avait déjà demandé aux joueurs de quitter le terrain. Lui et Sasha étaient en train d'éteindre les ordinateurs tandis que Benett et Kiya rassemblaient leurs équipements.

« Allez, c'est parti ! fit Artie. »

Le plus discrètement possible, le staff des Pirates se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau. Artie partit récupérer l'équipe pendant que Benett mettait en route le vaisseau.

« Qu'ils ne traînent pas trop tout de même, dit-il. On ignore quand les robots découvriront que nous ne sommes plus là.

- Sûrement dans pas longtemps, mais vu que c'est pas l'intelligence leur principale qualité… lança Sasha.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! cria Artie en entrant dans le cockpit.

- Attachez vos ceintures ! s'exclama Benett en lançant le vaisseau. »

Dans la salle des passagers, un silence de mort régnait. Le score était sans appel 6-1. Les espoirs des Pirates de se qualifier étaient réduits à néant, rien que par ce score.

« Le score mis à part… commença Ben.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, l'interrompit Kiya.

- Te fous pas de nous, Kiya, dit Kare. On a été nul.

- C'est bien pour ça que je dis que ça aurait pu être pire, répliqua la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. Vous auriez pu avoir limité la casse.»

Welcome back !

Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster la suite ^^". Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire. En fait, j'ai même terminé la première partie. J'ai tout publié sur mon forum. Seulement, je suis pas super à l'aise avec , j'y vais rarement alors j'ai plus ou moins laissé tomber la publication sur le site. Mais je vais essayer de changer ça, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Bises, Sheena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se plier en quatre pour eux ! se plaignit Sue en dépliant un drap. Ils ne nous ont pas fait bon accueil, eux !

- Parce que nous, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, dit simplement Sasha.

- Je me dis parfois qu'on est trop gentil, continua la défenseuse. C'est vrai, quoi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire autant d'effort pour des gens qui ne nous respectent même pas !

- T'abuses un peu, intervint Stevens. Toutes les équipes ne sont pas comme les Shadows. On est quand même respecté, même si on n'est pas l'équipe la plus terrifiante de la Galaxie.

- Tuuût ! approuva Climbo.

- Tu vois ! Même Climbo est d'accord avec moi !

- N'empêche, maugréa Sue, je trouve qu'on fait bien trop d'effort pour cette équipe !

- Mais elle est infernale ! s'exclama Sasha. Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ?

- Non ! Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est nous qui préparons les chambres ? C'est quand même nous qui jouons le match ! Kiya, pourquoi on ne s'entraîne pas ? Kiya ? »

Assise par terre, la jeune fille se repassait pour la énième fois les images du match-aller, et ne semblait pas écouter la conversation de ses trois amis.

« Allô, Kiya ? fit Stevens à son oreille. Es-tu là ?

- Silence, siffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas entraînement ? demanda Sue.

- Demande à Ben, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Et il est où Ben ? poursuivit le capitaine des Pirates.

- J'en sais rien.

- Et ça ne t'intrigue pas plus que ça ?

- Non… enfin si… Oh, peu importe ! Cherchez-le !

La jeune fille soupira. Quelle organisation ! Durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi le match catastrophique chez les Shadows, les Pirates s'étaient entraînés comme jamais. Tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir, ils répétaient inlassablement les combinaisons, repassaient encore et encore le match-aller. La moindre passe, le moindre tir, la moindre combinaison étaient décortiquées. Tout cela pour retrouver l'espoir qui s'était brisé il y a deux semaines. Mais à la veille de ce match si capitale, Sony, leur chef, avait fait mettre tous les hackers sur le pont. La Technoïd avait organisé un énorme convoi transportant des pièces informatiques dernières génération. Autrement dit, une aubaine pour les Pirates. Résultat : les tâches quotidiennes étaient à l'abandon, les Shadows arrivaient dans l'après-midi et Ben était introuvable.

« Y'a des fois où je le tuerai, marmonna Kiya qui, décidément s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin.

- Stevens, fit Sasha, tu veux bien me remplacer ? Je vais voir où se trouve Ben. Kiya, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- J'arrive, dit-elle d'une voix morne. Climbo aide-les à finir la chambre.

- Il ne reste plus que celle-là, fit Stevens. Ça devrait aller. »

Les deux filles quittèrent l'hôtel, l'unique bâtiment qui n'était pas un vaisseau sur Shiloë, et se dirigèrent vers la taverne.

« Salut Cuistot ! lança Sasha en entrant. Ça va bien ?

- Tout-le-monde-est-partit-je-ne-vais-pas-m'en-sorti r-avec-toute-cette-vaisselle…

- T'aurais pas vu Ben, par hasard ? demanda Kiya.

- Et-pourquoi-je-l'aurais-vu ? Je-suis-bien-assez-occupé-à-nettoyer-les-saletés-d es-humains !

- Suffisait de répondre « non », fit Kiya en haussant les épaules. T'aurais pas une idée d'où il se trouve ? »

Mais le robot était de nouveau partit dans une longue plainte contre les humains et n'avait pas entendu. Les deux filles quittèrent la taverne, bredouilles. Elles parcoururent le marché, interrogèrent les rares marchands qui n'étaient pas mobilisés mais aucun n'avait vu Ben.

« Sony lui a peut-être demandé de le rejoindre, supposa Sasha.

- Pas possible, répliqua Kiya. Le foot a beau ne pas l'intéresser des masses, il sait qu'on a un match à jouer demain.

- Pourtant, on ne le trouve nulle part…

- Ouais… ça devient pénible. »

Kiya s'arrêta subitement et frappa dans ses mains.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle. Dis aux autres de venir à la salle d'entraînement. Y'a pas de raison pour qu'on ne s'entraîne pas, même sans Ben.

- Mais… tenta de protester Sasha.

- Je dirigerai la séance, déclara son amie. Va les prévenir, allez ! »

Et en laissant une Sasha abasourdie, Kiya courut vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'avait jamais dirigé une séance d'entraînement seule auparavant, mais l'équipe avait besoin de s'entraîner, tant pis si Ben était absent.

Elle alluma toute les machines de la salle et programma les données du match-aller. Mais auparavant, elle allait leur faire faire une séance de tir au but.

L'équipe arriva quelque minute plus tard, légèrement inquiète. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Kiya pour entraîner mais est-ce qu'elle saurait gérer une séance toute seule ?

« Mettez vos tenues et entrez dans l'hollotraîneur, annonça-t-elle. On commence par s'échauffer avec une séance de tir au but. »

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent et s'alignèrent une fois sur le terrain virtuel.

« Mike, met-toi dans les cages, ordonna Kiya. Dan, tu commences. Mets-y toute la puissance que tu peux.

- C'est parti ! murmura Dan, tandis que Mike s'apprêtait à recevoir le ballon. »

Le défenseur tira, Mike se coucha et repoussa du bout des doigts le ballon. Evidemment, Dan était un défenseur, les tirs n'étaient pas sa spécialité. Mais ils avaient l'avantage d'être très précis. Kiya lui demanda de recommencer, Dan s'exécuta. Il tira sur la transversale et le ballon atterrit derrière la ligne, prenant Mike au dépourvu. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : la précision des tirs de Dan pouvait être une arme redoutable en coup franc.

« Sasha, dit-elle, peux-tu me noter tout ce que tu vois sur cet écran ?

- Ça marche !

- Sue, c'est à toi. »

La jeune femme s'avança, recula de trois pas et tira. Le ballon passa au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Mike qui ne put réagir.

« Recommence, mais en plaçant le ballon deux mètres plus loin. »

Sue s'exécuta et refit le même tir. Il y avait la vitesse, la direction mais pas la puissance. Sasha nota sur son bloc-notes les chiffres qui apparaissaient sur l'écran et les compara à ceux des Shadows.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Dan a un tir bien plus précis que ceux des attaquants Shadows, dit-elle.

- Mais on n'a pas le temps de le travailler, murmura l'entraîneuse d'un jour. »

Mary avait un tir dans la norme, elle pouvait dépanner au cas où Stevens ou Jecht auraient un passage à vide.

Kare passait à présent. Les tirs courts n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais il avait une puissance phénoménale.

« Ils sont presque aussi puissant que ceux de Nillis ! s'exclama Sasha.

- Ce qui veut dire beaucoup, ajouta Kiya. Très bien, on passe à la simulation. »

Le décor changea et le stade des Shadows remplaça le terrain vert.

« J'ai rentré les données du match-aller. Faites en sorte de changer la donne. »

Kiya avait volontairement omis de faire passer Jecht et Stevens. Etant des attaquants, les tirs étaient leurs spécialités et elle connaissait leurs caractéristiques par cœur.

Alors que Stevens tentait de passer Nilla et Mycos, Artie et Benett entrèrent dans la salle.

« Ça va être l'heure d'aller chercher les Shadows, dit Benett. Les chambres sont prêtes ?

- Ouais, ouais, répondit machinalement Kiya sans lever les yeux de l'écran. Jecht, Mary est démarquée, passe-lui le ballon. Mary, prends par la droite.

- Hum ? fit Benett. Ben n'est pas là ?

- Il a disparu, répondit Sasha. On a dû faire avec les moyens du bord. Vous ne sauriez pas où il peut être par hasard ?

- Pas vu depuis hier, répondit Artie. Kiya, les Shadows, ils sont comment avant un match ?

- Évite de leur sortir tes blagues vaseuses. L'humour, c'est pas leur fort avant un match.

- T'es sûre ? Pourtant, ça pourrait les détendre.

- Moi, j'dis ça pour t'aider. Après si tu veux finir en orbite autour de Shiloë…

- Heu… non, c'est bon ! »

Artie sortit à reculons suivit de Benett qui leur fit le signe de la victoire en guise d'encouragement. Kiya esquissa un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur l'entraînement.

Quelle heure était-il ? Sûrement dans les sept heures du soir. Les Pirates avaient passé la journée à s'entraîner, mais Kiya avait dû les laisser partir pour qu'ils soient dans une forme optimale demain. C'était la tête lourde qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa maison, les images de l'entraînement lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire. C'était moins catastrophique que ceux qui avaient précédé le premier match, mais il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter malgré tout.

Alors qu'elle traversait, le marché, elle entendit deux voix en pleine conversation. Deux voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« … toujours adoré venir ici ! disait Griffins d'un ton joyeux. Ça change vraiment des autres planètes.

- Hum, hum.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer, Sinedd.

- Je me fiche de l'endroit où on joue du moment que l'on gagne.

- Ce que tu peux être ronchon ! Tu sais mon grand, la victoire est importante mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de profiter du moment présent. T'as la chance de pouvoir visiter l'antre des pirates ! Profites-en. »

Sinedd haussa les épaules, complètement indifférent. Griffins soupira.

Kiya recula pour se fondre dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Son ancien capitaine prit le nouveau joueur des Shadows par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers une allée du marché spécialisée dans les vieux magazines. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était moins grand que dans son souvenir… Enfant, elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Mais après tout, elle se trouvait loin d'eux. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un effet d'optique.

En soupirant, Kiya prit un autre chemin pour rentrer chez elle. En espérant ne pas tomber sur un membre de son ancienne équipe…

_« Nillis, joues avec Kiya, de manière à la mettre en positon de tir, ordonna Hamilton.  
- Bien, monsieur. »_

_Kiya se plaça aux côtés de Nillis. Devant eux, les hologrammes des défenseurs cyclopes barrèrent la route. Nillis fit une passe à Kiya, qui la passa à Nilla située sur sa droite. Les Cyclopes déroutés foncèrent vers la sœur de Nillis. Elle se retrouva bien vite encercler, mais ses adversaires n'avaient pas vu la fillette placée idéalement pour un but. Nilla fit une passe aérienne en direction de Kiya qui n'eut qu'à sauter pour mettre la balle au fond des filets._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé ! cria Hamilton. Kiya, tu devais jouer avec Nillis ! Pourquoi as-tu passé la balle à Nilla ? _

_- Elle était démarquée, se justifia la nouvelle recrue des Shadows._

_- Passer le ballon au premier partenaire que tu vois démarqué n'est qu'une solution de facilité et ça peut tout aussi bien être un leurre !_

_- On les a pourtant surpris, intervint Nilla._

_- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Nilla ! la houspilla Hamilton. Ce n'était qu'un match virtuel. Dans un vrai match, les Cyclopes ne seront pas aussi crédule. Gardez à l'esprit que ce sont les meilleurs défenseurs de la Galaxie._

_- Oui, monsieur, clama l'équipe en cœur._

_- Allez ! On reprend. Et cette fois pas d'écart. »_

_Les joueurs protestèrent en silence. Kiya soupira. À cause d'elle, ils allaient refaire encore une fois la même combinaison. Alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côtés de Nillis, l'autre attaquant avec elle, une main la prit par l'épaule._

_« T'en fais pas, lui dit Griffins. Tu t'en es très bien sortie._

_- Mais Hamilton a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire._

_- T'es nouvelle, c'est normal qu'il soit dure avec toi. Mais je t'assure, que tu t'en es très bien tirée. Et je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- La première chose qu'il nous a apprise, c'est qu'il fallait savoir improviser dans un match, répondit le capitaine avec un clin d'œil. »_

aKiya se réfugia sous les couvertures. Le soleil entrait de plein fouet dans la petite chambre, la tirant de son sommeil.

« Tût… tuut… »

Climbo essayait de réveiller sa maîtresse le plus délicatement possible. En vain.

« Laisse-moi, Climbo, râla Kiya.

- Tut !

- Sommeil…

- Tûûût, tut tut tûut !

- Oh ! Le match ! s'exclama soudainement Kiya en se redressant. Climbo. Quelle heure il est ?

- Tûûût ! Tututu.

- Faut réveiller les autres !

- Tû… »

Sans crier garde, Kiya arracha ses couvertures, faisant voler le pauvre Climbo jusqu'au plafond et se précipita dans le salon en tambourinant sur les portes des chambres de Mary, Sue, et Sasha.

Le réveil devait être un peu trop brutal au goût des trois filles car aucune d'elles ne prononça un mot durant le petit-déjeuner. Kiya avait envoyé Climbo réveiller les garçons qui vivaient un peu plus loin dans l'allée, tandis qu'elle essayait de joindre désespérément Ben.

« Je vais le tuer ! lâcha la jeune fille, après être tombée sur son répondeur pour la dixième fois consécutive. Il sait pourtant qu'on a besoin de lui !

- On devrait peut-être demander à Sony ou Corsos, proposa Sasha. Ça devient inquiétant, là.

- Avec la montagne d'abordage qu'ils ont en ce moment, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent nous répondre, objecta Mary.

- Si ça se trouve, il est parti avec eux, dit Sue.

- Mais alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne nous ont pas prévenu ? s'exclama Kiya. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses ! »

Sue regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Sept heures vingt. Le match était à quinze heures.

« On va y aller, dit-elle. Le temps que les garçons se préparent, que le stade se mette en place, et qu'on s'échauffe…

- J'irai voir où ils en sont pour le stade. Toi, s'exclama Sasha en voyant Kiya ouvrir la bouche pour protester, tu restes ici et tu te reposes.

- Mais…

- Pas de protestations ! »

Kiya n'insista pas et remua sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait plus faim, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Elle détestait rester inactive le jour d'un match, ça la stressait encore plus.

Avant de partir, Sasha, Sue et Mary l'avaient remercié pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Kiya avait souri. Elles étaient chouettes, ses amies. Cela la calma un peu. Elle profita d'être seule pour faire un peu de rangement tout en se préparant. Vers onze heures, Sasha l'appela pour qu'elle vérifie les machines dans les cabines du stade. Elle devait la retrouver devant l'hôtel.

Kiya sortit donc et prit la direction de l'hôtel, en espérant une nouvelle fois, ne pas croiser un de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Sasha discuter avec Sinedd. La jeune fille avait l'air très gêné, tandis que le garçon arborait son air impassible de d'habitude. Kiya s'arrangea pour que Sasha puisse la voir mais pas Sinedd, ce qui lui valut les protestations de Climbo. Selon lui, elle manquait de courage… Sinedd finit par partir et Kiya aurait juré qu'il avait lancé un discret sourire à Sasha.

« Désolé, fit Sasha en la rejoignant. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu.

- Non, pas du tout, la rassura Kiya. Mais au fait, tu disais quoi à Sinedd ?

- Oh… je… je m'excusais, répondit son amie. Tu vois j'étais un peu pressée, alors j'ai couru et je l'ai bousculé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, simple curiosité. »

Sasha sourit.

« Il est plus sympa qu'il en a l'air, dit-elle. Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a demandé si je n'avais rien. Je m'étais figurée quelqu'un de plus froid et de plus... hautain… »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas changé tant que ça, finalement, pensa Kiya. »

« Kiya pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Sasha.

- Heu… pour rien ! répondit à la vite l'interpellée. Bon, allons vérifier ces machines.

- Arthegor t'attend devant le stade. Il a tenu à être là.

- Arthegor ? Bon je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, soupira Kiya. »

Les deux amies prirent la direction du stade. Sur le chemin, les marchands et autres habitants leur souhaitèrent bonne chance. Une autre chose que Kiya appréciait chez les Pirates, c'était cette solidarité. Malgré les nombreux revers de leur équipe, jamais ils ne la critiquaient.

« Bonjour, monsieur, s'écria Kiya en voyant Arthegor à l'entrée du stade. »

Arthegor Nexus avait été l'une de ses idoles lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle l'avait moins admiré qu'Aarch, mais il faisait partit des joueurs qui lui avait donné envie de jouer au foot. L'avoir en face d'elle lui faisait quelque chose, même s'il était un peu… voir très intimidant.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, leur répondit-il. Vous êtes…

- C'est nous qui allons vous montrer les machines, fit Kiya.

- Vous ? s'étonna l'entraîneur des Shadows. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous n'êtes que des gamines.

- Et alors ? On s'y connaît en machinerie, rétorqua la jeune fille en entrant dans le stade.

- J'avais espéré pouvoir rencontrer l'entraîneur des Pirates, insista-t-il.

- Considérez-moi comme leur entraîneur ! s'exclama Kiya.

- Pardon ?

- Ou presque. Je suis son assistante.

- Son assistante… répéta Arthegor, en articulant très lentement.

- Enfin bref, peu importe, fit Kiya en haussant les épaules. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.»

Arthegor resta perplexe. Sasha lui sourit timidement et emboîta le pas à Kiya suivit par l'entraîneur.

Des dizaines de techniciens pirates vérifiaient le système du stade : horloge, ascenseur, fermeture, éclairage… Le stade des Pirates avait la particularité d'être mobile. Creusé dans une météorite, il pouvait s'ouvrir et se fermer, se déplacer, selon les besoins des pirates. Tout cela nécessitait un minimum de surveillance et de précaution au cas où la Technoïd débarquerait à l'improviste.

Kiya commença par la cabine réservée aux visiteurs. Elle et Sasha inspectèrent le moindre recoin, la moindre donnée qui pouvaient être intruses, ce qui intrigua profondément Arthegor.

« Dites-moi, commença-t-il, ces précautions sont-elles vraiment nécessaires ?

- On ne sait jamais, justifia Sasha. Il se pourrait qu'un de nos adversaires décident de tout balancer à la Technoïd… enfin, pas qu'on vous soupçonne monsieur… mais vous voyez… la sécurité, quoi ! »

Alors que Kiya était occupée à supprimer les données du précédent match joué ici (Ben aurait dû les effacer d'ailleurs. Celui-là… qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? ), l'entraîneur des Shadows s'approcha d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, commença-t-il, est-ce qu'on ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Kiya en sursautant.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, répéta-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas vécu sur la planète des Shadows il y a quelques années, par hasard ?

- Heu… non… non, non, bafouilla la jeune fille. Ça fait des années que je suis ici…

- Combien de temps environ ? insista Arthegor.

- Heu… quatre ans, cinq ans…

- Trois ans ?

- Dans ces années-là. »

« Et mince ! pensa aussitôt Kiya. Il va deviner ! »

« Vous-a-t-on déjà dit que vous ressemblez à cette ancienne joueuse des Shadows ? Vous savez celle qui a été renvoyée pour des raisons mystérieuses.

- Ah bon ? fit semblant de s'étonner Kiya, le feu au joue. Non… on ne me l'a jamais dit…

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant car vous lui ressemblez de manière flagrante. On pourrait même croire que c'est vous… Kiya. »

À ce moment-là, sa montre-émetteur sonna, empêchant Kiya de répondre à Arthegor. C'était un appel de Benett.

« Je t'aime, Benett ! pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Merci ! »

« Excusez-moi, reprit-elle à haute voix, mais on m'appelle ailleurs. »

Et sans demander son reste, elle partit précipitamment en ayant l'impression qu'Arthegor n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. La jeune fille espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne dise rien aux Shadows et surtout pas à Sinedd. Lui… au courant de sa présence ici… Cela serait pire que tout !

Elle s'arrêta pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle et Sinedd ne s'étaient plus vus ? Pas tant que ça, si on y regardait de plus près, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. C'est long, l'éternité. Trop long.

« Hey ! »

Kiya sursauta. Benett se tenait face à elle, le chapeau à la main.

« Tout va bien, Kiya ? s'enquit-il.

- Ouais, et toi ? Les Shadows n'ont pas fait trop peur à Artie ?

- Oui, ça va. Rassure-toi, tes anciens coéquipiers ont été très sympas.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna l'ancienne Shadows.

- Vrai. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais les Shadows sont plutôt cool. Enfin, quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain. »

Kiya rit, le cœur un plus léger. Quand la Galactik Football Cup sera fini, elle irait sur la planète Shadows. Elle irait voir ses anciens coéquipiers et… Sinedd.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle de Ben ? demanda Kiya alors qu'elle et Benett entraient dans leur cabine.

- Non, aucune, répondit le capitaine. Je crains que tu ne sois obligée de superviser le match seule. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était précisément ce qu'elle avait souhaité éviter. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution : Ben introuvable, c'était elle qui prenait les rênes de l'équipe. Une chose était sûre : lorsque Ben rentrerait, elle allait le tuer de la pire manière possible.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Les Pirates étaient rassemblés, en cercle, dans le vestiaire. Kiya se tenait en retrait. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir, c'était à eux de prendre les choses en main maintenant. Stevens était au centre du cercle et motivait ses troupes avant la rude bataille qu'ils allaient mener.

« Début du match dans deux minutes, annonça le speaker. Tous les joueurs sont priés de se rendre aux passerelles. »

Un dernier cri de guerre, une tape sur l'épaule et les voilà partit. Kiya rejoignit Sasha, Benett et Artie qui se trouvaient déjà dans la cabine. Sur le terrain, les Shadows s'alignèrent pour exécuter leur fameuse danse. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait se montrer fort. Si les joueurs doutaient maintenant, alors le match était finit.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Sinedd le récupéra avant même que Stevens ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les cages de Mike. Kare et Mary se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais alors que le milieu de terrain allait lui piquer la balle, il s'éclipsa et passa le ballon à Griffins. Griffins se débarrassa facilement de Dan qui le marquait. Il lança un une-deux avec Nillis qui tira. Dieu seul sait comment, mais Mike réussit à l'arrêter... avant que Sinedd ne reprenne la balle et la mette en pleine lucarne. 0-1 pour les Shadows.

Kiya se mordit les lèvres. Le match commençait bien. En une minute, ils venaient de se prendre un but sans avoir touché le ballon.

« On continue, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'un but, le match ne fait que commencer. »

Le match redémarra. Ce coup-ci, Stevens récupéra la balle. Il la passa à Jecht qui courut vers Norx. Très vite, il se retrouva encerclé par Griffins, Mycos et Ateo. Le Pirate se débâta pour conserver le ballon, mais les Shadows insistaient. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucun coéquipier à qui il pouvait faire une passe.

« Sue, intervint Kiya dans l'oreillette de la défenseuse, place-toi derrière Mycos. Jecht, transmet la balle à Sue en la faisant passer sous les jambes de Mycos. »

Les deux joueurs s'exécutèrent. Jectht fit passer le ballon sous les jambes du milieu de terrain Shadows, lequel ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait sur le moment. Sue récupéra la balle et la passa à Kare, mais Nilla surgit, lui prenant la balle, et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain dans les jambes de son frère. Dan réagit immédiatement, en taclant le joueur. Malheureusement, l'arbitre signala une faute et donna un coup franc pour les Shadows.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Artie. Y'avait pas faute, là !

- Silence, lui intima Benett. »

Griffins s'avança pour tirer le coup franc. Le mur des Pirates était constitué de Sue, Mary et Dan. Mike, dans ses cages, frappait dans ses mains et bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre, signe d'intense concentration chez lui.

« Griffins tire souvent ses coup francs direct, les informa Kiya. N'hésitez pas à sauter pour le dévier. Mike, il fait souvent lober son ballon, il va monter puis redescendre. Ne te fais pas piéger par ça. »

Le capitaine des Shadows recula de quelques pas. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Kiya espérait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son habitude... Griffins se mit à courir et tira. Le ballon monta comme Kiya s'y était attendu, mais au lieu de redescendre aussitôt comme à l'habitude, il changea de trajectoire. Mike fut trop lent à réagir et n'effleura que légèrement le ballon. 0-2 pour les Shadows, à la moitié de la première mi-temps.

Les Pirates commençaient à désespérer. Ils se savaient bon, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils avaient l'impression de piétiner. Ils ne pourraient donc jamais montrer de quoi ils étaient réellement capables ?

« Allez les gars ! s'écria Stevens en se replaçant. On continue ! On a juste deux buts de retard ! Allez ! »

Un ricanement se fit entendre

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, gamin, dit Stevens à Sinedd. Tu pourrais être surpris.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua le joueur.

- Stevens, laisse-le, intervint Kiya avant que son capitaine ne puisse dire quelque chose. Concentre-toi sur le match ! »

Le ballon fut relancé. Stevens et Sinedd se le disputèrent sévèrement. La petite altercation de tout à l'heure avait échauffé les esprits des deux joueurs. Le n°11 des Shadows prit finalement la balle et la transmit aussitôt à Nillis, moins en avant que d'habitude. Nillis voulut partir par les ailes, mais Mary lui prit la balle et fonça dans la direction inverse. Sinedd fusa vers elle à toute vitesse et la tacla brusquement. Fort heureusement, Mary avait réussi à passer la balle à Kare avant que Sinedd ne la fasse tomber. Kare n'attendit pas que ses adversaires le prennent en chasse pour se bouger et passer la balle à Jecht qui la passa à Stevens.

« Oui, c'est bien ! s'exclama Kiya. Continuez à jouer ainsi. Faites-les courir ! »

Mais Kiya avait oublié la capacité des Shadows : la téléportation, celle-là même qui faisait qu'ils étaient une grande équipe. Avant même que Stevens ait pu faire dix mètres, Sinedd surgit de nulle part et prit le ballon au capitaine des Pirates. Le joueur partit comme une flèche, évita les milieux de terrain et passa la balle à Mycos au moment où Sue et Dan lui barrèrent le chemin. Le milieu de terrain des Shadows avait un boulevard devant lui, il lui suffisait de tirer pour marquer. Mais Mycos préféra passer à Nillis situé sur la droite, Nillis qui dans la foulée fit une passe haute à Sinedd qui tira des vingt mètres de haut où il était situé. 0-3 pour les Shadows à la mi-temps.

Kiya se laissa tomber sur le sol, désespérée. Ils ne pourraient jamais gagner. Les Shadows étaient bien plus fort. Elle avait été folle de croire qu'ils pouvaient éviter l'humiliation.

Sasha, alors, s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Ne désespère pas, lui dit-elle. Même si nous ne gagnons pas, on peut les surprendre.

- Comment ? interrogea Kiya, les yeux brillants de larmes. Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut rivaliser avec une équipe qui possède un fluide aussi puissant ?

- Par l'entraînement, dit Sasha. Comme Bon nous l'a répété. Ça prendra du temps, ce sera difficile, mais on y arrivera.

- T'es la preuve vivante qu'on peut être un grand joueur même sans fluide ! continua Artie. Personne dans la Galaxie n'arrivait aux chevilles de la petite princesse des Shadows, Kiya !

- Tu t'es entraîné depuis ton plus jeune âge et c'est comme ça que tu es arrivé à un tel niveau, reprit Benett. Et vous arriverez à faire pareil avec les gars.

- Vous croyez ? demanda la jeune fille.

- On en est persuadé, fit Sasha en souriant.

- Ben te fait confiance, les gars te font confiance, nous te faisons tous confiance, Kiya, l'encouragea le capitaine. Alors ne lâche pas maintenant. »

Kiya se releva et essuya ses yeux. Son cœur était un peu moins lourd. Ils avaient raison : elle n'allait pas tout plaquer maintenant, les gars, Shiloë… tous comptaient sur elle et sur Ben. À eux deux, ils feraient des Pirates une grande équipe. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne se consacrerait plus qu'à ça. Elle se le jurait.

« Je vais voir les joueur, dit-elle en partant. »

L'ambiance était lourde dans le vestiaire. Très lourde.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? rouspéta-t-elle. C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? »

Aucun ne lui répondit. Tous les joueurs avaient la tête baissée.

« Kiya… commença Kare.

- On n'a pas encore perdu ! Tout peut arriver ! s'écria la jeune fille. Alors faites-moi des têtes plus joyeuses !

- Avec 3-0 à la mi-temps ? s'étonna Stevens. T'en as de bonne, toi ! Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Par le jeu, Stevens ! insista Kiya. C'est la base d'une bonne équipe ! Je vous l'ai dit au match aller, je préfère que vous vous preniez dix points en jouant, plutôt que deux en vous contentant de défendre. Stevens, je ne sais pas ce que Sinedd t'a dit…

- Ce gamin prétentieux… cracha le Pirate.

- Mais ça vous a piqué au vif, et à partir de ce moment-là, vous avez été… excellent ! Continuez ainsi en seconde mi-temps ! Et pareil dans tous les autres matches ! D'accord ?

- Ouais… dirent en cœur les Pirates sans grande conviction.

- Vous allez jouer ? continua leur entraîneuse.

- Bah… on n'a pas trop le choix, fit Mike en remettant son masque et ses lunettes.

- On a toujours le choix, Mike, dit Kiya. Même quand on ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Le discours de Kiya avait réussi à remonter le moral des Pirates. C'est avec le sourie aux lèvres et la confiance retrouvée qu'ils pénétrèrent sur leur terrain. Ils avaient perdu le match, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rattraper les Shadows, mais au moins, jouer pour tout le peuple de Shiloë.

Devant son écran, Kiya regarda les Shadows exécuter leur danse. Elle savait que ses joueurs feraient le nécessaire. Même s'ils ne gagnaient pas ce match, même s'ils ne se qualifiaient pas pour la Cup, c'était important qu'ils se donnent à fond maintenant. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils progresseraient.

Le match redémarra. Stevens, dans un éclair de génie, prit le ballon au nez et à la barbe de Sinedd. Le jeune garçon, furieux, se lança à la poursuite du n°9 pirate. Débordant de confiance, Stevens sema la zizanie dans la défense des Shadows. Alors que Nilla allait lui prendre, il passa à Jecht qui tira, mais la balle heurta la transversale et Norx put dégager en toute sécurité.

« Non ! gémit Kiya. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée ? »

Griffins s'empara du ballon qu'il transmit aussitôt à Sinedd. La nouvelle recrue des Shadows était décidément très en forme, et faisait atrocement souffrir la défense pirate. Sue et Dan étaient essoufflés, mais tenaient bon.

« Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps à ce rythme, fit remarquer Sasha.

- Je le sais, dit Kiya. Il faut à tout prix que les attaquants reprennent la balle. »

Nillis avait réussi à intercepter la passe que Dan destinait à Kare, mais, fort heureusement, Mary était intervenue. La jeune femme fit une passe longue et précise à Jecht, placé à quelques mètres seulement des buts shadows. Nilla apparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée noire, perturbant Jecht. La défenseuse shadows profita du fait que l'attaquant soit momentanément aveugle pour lui reprendre la balle. Elle parcourut toute la longueur du terrain, balle au pied pour la transmettre à son frère, qui disparut avant que Kare ou Mary n'interviennent. Lorsqu'il réapparut, ce fut pour tirer dans les cages de Mike. 0-4 pour les Shadows.

Lorsque le jeu fut relancé, Sinedd s'empara immédiatement de la balle et fonça dans la moitié de terrain des Pirates.

« Bon sang ! Mais arrêtez-le ! hurla Stevens. »

Dan, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le joueur passer, se plaça dans son axe et se jeta dans ses jambes, le faisant tomber. L'arbitre signala une faute et donna un coup franc pour les Shadows.

« Voilà, ce qui me fait rager ! cria Kiya. Ils commettent des fautes idiotes alors qu'ils sont menés au score ! »

Comme la première fois, le mur et Mike ne purent rien faire, face à la puissance du tir de Griffins. Cela faisait 5 à 0, le score devenait lourd et le temps long. Pour autant, les Pirates n'avaient pas renoncé et continuaient de lutter vaillamment. Epuisés, mais vaillant.

« Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait, soupira Kiya. Malgré la défaite, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Ben serait fier de toi, lui dit Artie.

- Lui, je vais le tuer ! »

Sur le terrain, Kare était en possession du ballon et zigzaguait parmi les défenseurs. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de seconde à jouer et hors de question de perdre sans avoir mis le moindre but aux Shadows. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et aperçut Jecht démarqué et en très bonne position pour tirer. Il se prépara à lui passer le ballon, mais avant qu'il ait pu lever le pied, une violente secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le propulsa à une dizaine de mètre du ballon.

« Sinedd ? s'exclama Kiya, éberluée.

- Sasha, comment va Kare ? demanda précipitamment Benett. »

La jeune fille se précipita sur l'écran renseignant sur l'état de santé des joueurs et se mordit les lèvres en voyant la silhouette de Kare clignoter de manière alarmante.

« C'est sérieux, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. »

Déjà, la civière débarquait sur le terrain, se préparant à emmener le joueur à peine conscient.

« Ça va le faire, mon frère, lui murmurait Stevens, le visage penché au dessus de celui de son ami. Ça va le faire, tu verras. »

Pour toute réponse, Kare leva le pouce avant de se laisser emmener par la civière. L'arbitre avait accordé un coup franc aux Pirates et expulsé temporairement Sinedd. La sanction ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas assez sévère aux yeux de Jecht qui s'était avancé vers Sinedd enfermé dans le tube rouge.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, intervint Kiya, mais par pitié, Jecht, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, pense à l'équipe et au match ! Je t'en supplie, Jecht, ne fais rien… »

La jeune fille, comme les joueurs, le public et le staff, était sous le choc. Jamais… jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que Sinedd puisse faire une chose pareille ! Qu'il fasse une ou deux erreurs, cela pouvait arrivait, mais une faute d'une telle violence… Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Sinedd ? Kiya se sentait comme trahie, elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Tûûû… fit tristement Climbo. »

Ce fut Stevens qui tira le coup franc, mais lui aussi était tellement énervé, qu'il rata son tir et le ballon partit bien trop à droite.

« Et mince ! grogna Kiya. C'est pas le moment de rater les tirs ! »

Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine de seconde à jouer, et les Shadows menaient toujours 5 à 0. Les Pirates avaient de plus en plus de mal à percer la défense de leurs adversaires, maintenant qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique. C'est alors qu'un miracle eut lieu. Griffins, se réjouissant de sa victoire maintenant acquise, fit une passe à Sinedd qui venait de rentrer sur le terrain, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour les Pirates, sa passe était complètement manqué et ce fut Sue qui la réceptionna. La joueuse n'hésita pas une seconde et piqua un sprint en direction des buts de Norx. Avant que les défenseurs shadows aient pu l'arrêter, elle passa à Mary exécuta un tir surpuissant, qui finit sa course dans les filets prenant au dépourvu Norx. La sirène retentit et le match s'acheva sur le score de 1 à 5.

Kiya était assise, par terre, dans sa chambre, la tête sur les genoux. Après le match, ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'infirmerie voir Kare. Le diagnostic était assez alarmant : entorse de la cheville gauche et une épaule démise. Il fallait au minimum un mois avant qu'il ne soit totalement rétabli… et le prochain de qualification était dans un mois, contre les Snow Kids. Kare aurait un entraînement adapté à sa rééducation, tandis que Sasha intégrait l'équipe. Le milieu de terrain figurait toujours sur la liste des joueurs, mais Kiya n'était pas sûre qu'il soit rétabli à temps. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais elle craignait que cela ne fasse juste.

Avec cette deuxième défaite, les Pirates avaient perdu toutes chances de se qualifier pour les phases. Mais Kiya s'en fichait. Ce match lui avait fait prendre conscience du niveau qui séparait les Pirates des autres équipes. Les autres matches permettraient aux Pirates de s'entraîner et quand ils seraient prêts, là ils se qualifieront.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Mary entra dans la chambre de Kiya. Elle alluma la lumière et s'agenouilla en face de la jeune fille.

« Ben est revenu, dit-elle. Il était bien parti avec Sony. Il nous avait laissé un message mais apparemment, il y a eu un problème de transmission. »

Kiya ne répondit pas. Elle ne leva même pas la tête vers Mary.

« Là, il est avec Kare et les autres, continua Mary, ils sont en train de visionner le match. Mais il nous a dit que tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait. Il est très fier de toi. »

Silence.

« Il viendra te voir demain, quand tu auras un peu récupérée.

- Et Kare ? demanda Kiya.

- Il va bien, répondit la joueuse. Il est même en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui est sorti à moitié KO. »

Kiya fit un petit sourire. Que Kare aille bien la soulageait profondément. Elle s'en serait voulu s'il avait été blessé à cause de… à cause de son…

Voyant que Kiya était à bout, Mary se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand…

« Mary, lança Kiya, et le match Snow Kids-Rykers ?

- Ah ! fit la jeune femme. C'est vraiment inattendu, les Snow Kids ont gagné !

- Comment ?

- Oui, ça a surpris tout le monde. Ils ont gagné 3-2. Un but dans de D'Jok à la toute dernière seconde.

- Je vois…

- Bonne nuit, Kiya.

- Bonne nuit… »

Alors c'était bien fini… Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. D'un côté, Kiya en était soulagée, mais de l'autre… elle était terriblement déçue.

Cette journée avait été exténuante. Elle avait besoin de repos et dés demain, il allait falloir préparer le match contre les Snow Kids.

Elle se détacha les cheveux et posa les élastiques sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la photo où elle et Sinedd posaient, tout sourire.

Sinedd…

En fait, il avait énormément changé. Ce n'était plus le Sinedd qu'elle avait connu… c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été si fier d'elle le jour où cette photo avait été prise, le jour où elle avait remporté son premier match avec les Shadows. Et rien n'enchantait davantage Kiya que de le voir heureux. Mais maintenant, elle aurait tout donné pour ne l'avoir jamais connu. Elle ne supportait plus de voir leurs deux visages souriant sur la photo et rabattit le cadre sur la table de nuit. Un peu comme on rabat le couvercle d'une boîte dont on ne veut plus jamais voir le contenu.

Bien malgré elle, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Kiya pleura pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Sinedd ! »

Blabla de l'auteur :

Je reviens de vacances et en cadeau, je poste le chapitre 5 ^^. Donc le dernier match shadows et un petit aperçu du passé de Kiya. J'imagine que beaucoup doivent se poser la question sur la relation entre Sinedd et Kiya, hum ? Pour ceux qui aiment jouer aux devinettes, je vous propose de donner la réponse en commentaire ^^. S'il y en a par contre, qui ont lu la suite de la fic sur mes forums, je vous demande de garder la surprise pour les autres.

Réponse à un commentaire :

sunshine78 : Merci à toi ^^. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic est apprécié et qu'elle commence même à être connue XD. Elle est publiée actuellement sur le forum Séries en Folie, qui a remplacé le forum Galactik Football. Et elle a également fait une apparition sur un ou deux blog. Mais si elle apparait sur d'autres forum, c'est du plagiat. On m'a signalé déjà qu'elle avait été sur un autre forum sans ma permission alors depuis, je fais attention ^^".

Pour la suite de la saison 2, j'imagine que tu fais référence à celle que j'écris avec une amie (D'Jok) ? Elle est toujours prévue mais elle avance très lentement du fait qu'on ait pas les même disponibilités. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la suite, il faut juste être patient XD.

Merci encore pour ton commentaire !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Puis, la voix de Ben se fit entendre. Kiya entendit Mary lui dire qu'elle dormait encore, mais Ben resta pour parler de la suite des éliminatoires.

Kiya se retourna dans son lit. Elle était réveillée depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle était si fatiguée et pour couronner le tout, une violente migraine la faisait souffrir. C'était en partie à cause de cette migraine qu'elle avait si peu dormi. L'autre raison était due au match d'hier et à la faute de Sinedd. D'accord, Kare allait se rétablir… mais quand même… faire une faute aussi grave… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils avaient appris à jouer.

Elle soupira et se réfugia sous les couvertures. Erreur car, à présent, elle étouffait.

Comprenant qu'il était temps de se lever, elle les repoussa violemment et se leva en se frottant les yeux. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit, provoquant un grand silence. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'ils parlaient d'elle à l'instant. Sasha sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, les cheveux encore trempés.

« Bon sang ! T'étais où hier ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en voyant Ben.

- En mission avec Sony et Corsos, répondit l'entraîneur. Ils manquaient de hacker.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ?

- C'est ce que je disais à Sue et Mary. J'avais envoyé un message disant que je ne pouvais pas surveiller le match et qu'il fallait voir avec Alex mais apparemment il n'est pas arrivé.

- Ça non, maugréa Kiya. Et pourtant, ça nous aurait bien aidé.

- Désolé, vraiment. J'ai pourtant dit à Sony que je ne pouvais pas venir à cause du match, mais bon, vous savez comment ça fonctionne. »

Les filles soupirèrent. Ici, les ordres de Sony Blackbones avaient force de loi. C'était leur chef après tout.

Ben envoya ensuite Sue, Mary et Sasha à l'entraînement et resta seul avec Kiya. Mais la jeune fille refusait de lui adresser la parole. Même s'il avait une bonne excuse, elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner sa conduire d'hier. C'était lui l'entraîneur, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas à elle de faire son boulot !

« Je suis désolé Kiya, finit par dire Ben. »

Kiya resta silencieuse, les yeux résolument tourné vers sa tasse de chocolat.

« Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de te retrouver à tout gérer toute seule, surtout à l'improviste comme ça. Mais tu sais, je suis extrêmement fier de toi ! Tu as agi exactement comme il fallait, avec beaucoup de calme.

- Mais on a quand même perdu, murmura la jeune fille.

- Je sais, mais honnêtement gagner contre les Shadows est extrêmement compliqué. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Pourtant, de ce que j'ai vu du match, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Seulement, vous êtes tombés sur plus fort que vous. »

Sur plus fort qu'eux, c'était le cas de le dire. Et la suite ne s'annonçait pas des plus réjouissantes. Ils allaient affronter les Snow Kids, l'équipe qui à première vue, était la plus faible du groupe. Seulement, ils avaient battu les Rykers la veille et toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée avec le Souffle. Autrement dit, la donne avait sérieusement changé.

« Repose-toi, Kiya, dit doucement Ben.

- Hein ?

- Tu en as suffisamment fait. Prends ta journée et repose-toi, je m'occupe du reste.

- Mais… et le match contre les Snow Kids.

- On a encore le temps, c'est dans un mois. »

Kiya ne trouva rien à redire. De toute façon, même si elle protestait, Ben la forcerait à rester chez elle.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai encore très envie de te tuer, répliqua Kiya. Mais j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver encore avec tout ton boulot à faire alors je vais rien te faire. »

Et Ben éclata de rire.

« Non, recommence, Sasha ! ordonna Ben. Tu dois absolument éviter d'avoir le ballon quand tu as Thran sur le dos !

- D'accord… fit la jeune fille, essoufflée.

- Et si on faisait une pause ? suggéra Kiya.

- Pas le temps, le match est dans une semaine, rétorqua Ben. Et tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi, Kiya, les Snow Kids ne seront pas facile à battre, maintenant qu'ils ont tous le Souffle.

- Micro-Ice ne l'a pas, lui.

- Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est parce qu'un joueur n'a pas de fluide qu'il n'est pas dangereux. »

Un point pour Ben. Elle-même était le parfait exemple qu'un joueur pouvait être excellent sans fluide. Mais à la différence des Snow Kids, les Shadows étaient très expérimentés et l'aidaient quand elle avait un coup de moins bien. Les Snow Kids, eux, ne disputaient que leur première Cup.

Ceci dit, Micro-Ice n'était pas à sous-estimé. En visionnant la vidéo du match contre les Rykers, ils avaient remarqué qu'il était absolument dans tous les coups, les bons comme les mauvais.

« Tu devrais être moins dure avec Sasha, fit Kare assis dans un coin. Tu sais pourtant comment elle est : elle perd très vite ses moyens.

- Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à être sous tension, dit Ben. Si elle n'arrive pas à gérer la pression pendant un entraînement, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera durant un véritable match ! »

Kare avait très vite récupéré de sa blessure, mais Ben avait insisté pour que Sasha s'entraîne avec les autres. Il avait beau être en très bonne forme, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était rétabli pour autant. Du coup, Ben le forçait à rester en retrait au grand regret de ce dernier qui désespérait de ne pas pouvoir jouer le match contre l'équipe d'Akillian.

Kiya s'inquiétait pour Sasha. C'était cruel de le dire mais il valait que Kare retrouve sa place. Sasha encore prête à jouer un match.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre et Artie surgit tout excité.

« Et les gars ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous savez pas la nouvelle ? Sony va assister au match Pirates-Snow Kids !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Kare et Kiya d'une même voix.

- Vraiment ? fit Ben d'une voix calme et sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- Ouais, j'ai eu Corsos, y'a même pas deux minutes et il m'a dit que Sony avait ordonné de mettre le cap sur Shiloë.

- Mais pourquoi Sony viendrait voir un de nos matchs ? demanda Kare. Il ne s'y est jamais intéressé.

- Ça, j'en sais rien, répondit Artie. Même Corsos se pose la question. »

Kiya et Kare échangèrent un regard étonné. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé que Sony assiste à un match des Pirates, il était la plupart du temps en vadrouille dans la Galaxie alors quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il décide subitement d'en voir un.

« Ça avance, l'entraînement ? interrogea Artie en s'approchant du tableau de bord.

- On peut dire ça, répondit Ben.

- Elle se débrouille comment Sasha ?

- Elle a du mal.

- Ah…

- Tu peux contrôler l'était physique des joueurs ? demanda Ben à Artie.

- Heu, c'est raisonnable, Ben ? fit Kare, taquin.

- Hé ! se vexa Artie. »

Kiya se jeta sur le canapé, à côté de Kare. Ben leur avait mené la vie dure depuis un mois. Il voulait à tout prix continuer dans la bonne lancée de l'équipe depuis leur match contre les Shadows. Les joueurs passaient leurs journées dans l'holotraîneur et Ben leur faisait répéter chaque geste une vingtaine de fois, aussi facile qu'il puisse être. Kiya, de son côté, glanait la moindre information sur les Snow Kids, les joueurs et leur entraîneur. À moins d'un gros problème, ce sera la même équipe que contre les Rykers. D'après ce que Kiya avait pu voir, Aarch n'avait que sept joueurs dans son équipe : Ahito, Thran, Mei, Tia, Rocket, Micro-Ice et D'Jok.

« Dangereux, avait fait Ben lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. »

Kiya était d'accord avec lui. Aussi bon que pouvaient être ces joueurs, à force d'enchaîner les matchs comme cela, ils finiraient par craquer. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà à bout…

Et cela avait donné une idée à Kiya.

« Les fatiguer ? fit Ben la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. »

Kiya hocha la tête. Les Snow Kids étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés et leur effectif était limité. Entre les entraînements et les matchs, forcément, au bout d'un moment, ils fatigueraient. Et Kiya avait l'intention de provoquer cette fatigue.

« Oui, dit-elle. En les faisant courir, nous les fatigueront et donc forcément ils seront moins bons. »

Ben fit mine de réfléchir.

« L'ennui, dit-il après un instant de réflexion, c'est que les Snow Kids ont une endurance extraordinaire. Et c'est quand ils sont épuisés qu'ils arrivent à faire les bons coups. Souviens-toi de leur match contre les Tigres Rouges, ils avaient réussi à mettre un but dans les toutes dernières minutes. Je reconnais que les Tigres Rouges ne sont pas une référence, mais ce qu'ils ont fait reste tout de même remarquable. Et pense à leur dernier match contre les Rykers, alors qu'ils s'étaient prit une solide dérouillée au match aller contre ces mêmes Rykers. »

Kiya fut soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Et maintenant qu'ils ont le Souffle, ils seront encore plus forts. Malgré tout, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Sans doute mais dans ce cas, il va nous falloir changer notre tactique de jeu. Pour fatiguer les Snow Kids et pour éviter que nos joueurs ne se fatiguent eux-mêmes, on devra se focaliser sur un jeu constitué principalement de passes courtes et être intraitable en défense. Mais même avec ça, je ne sais pas si ça suffira.

- On peut tenter le coup, Ben ! insista Kiya. Tu connais le proverbe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. De toute façon, on n'a plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. »

Ben se laissa convaincre et dès lors il mit en place un entraînement basé sur les passes courtes et longues, avec une défense solide. Il s'avéra que Sasha était beaucoup plus performante dans ce style de jeu. La jeune fille n'avait jamais aussi bien joué. Si elle continuait sur cette lancée, Ben pourrait bien la mettre titulaire contre les Snow Kids.

Deux jours avant le match, Ben les rassembla tous et fit un débriefing sur la stratégie à adopter et surtout, dévoila la composition de l'équipe.

« Je sais que nous partons avec un gros handicap en ayant mis au point notre stratégie que deux jours avant le match, mais vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'y arriviez pas. Je dis bien aucune ! »

Les joueurs restèrent silencieux et concentrés.

« En ce qui concerne la composition de l'équipe, il n'y aura qu'une seule modification. Sasha, tu prendras la place de Kare.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Ce qui donnera la composition suivante : dans les buts Mike, en défense, Sue et Dan, en milieu de terrain Mary et Sasha et en attaque Steven et Jecht, débita l'entraîneur sans s'occuper de Sasha. Des questions ?

- Ben ! s'exclama Sasha en se levant. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis titulaire ?

- En général, on dit plutôt « pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas titulaire », ironisa le coach.

- J'ai raté tous les entraînements !

- Faux ! Tu as réussi tous les entraînements ces deux derniers jours.

- Mais pas ceux d'avant !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ceux qui nous intéressent. »

La joueuse resta debout, pâle et tremblante.

« Mais… commença-t-elle.

- Eh Sasha, intervint Stevens, t'as quand même pas l'intention de laisser Kare jouer. Non, parce que dans son état, on court à la catastrophe.

- Hahaha ! Très drôle ! railla Kare tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas prête…

- Mais si ! lança Sue. Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte.

- Je sais que c'est difficile d'être titulaire pour la première fois, fit Kiya en prenant les mains de son amie. Mais crois-moi, tu seras à la hauteur. Tu es une excellente joueuse. Alors accepte.

- Nous te faisons confiance, ajouta Ben. »

Sasha ne sut que répondre et pendant un moment crut même qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui lui confirmèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire les paroles de Ben : oui, on lui faisait confiance.

« Très bien, dit-elle après un long moment de silence. J'accepte.

- Pardon ? fit Steven en tendant l'oreille comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- J'accepte de prendre la place de Kare…

- J'ai pas entendu…

- JE SERAIS VOTRE MILIEU DE TERRAIN ! hurla Sasha. »

Un grand silence se fit suivit d'une salve d'applaudissement. Jecht se précipita vers Sasha pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle fasse enfin partie de l'équipe et Kiya et Sue lui firent deux grosses bises sur les joues.

Le lendemain, les joueurs se levèrent en tenant une forme olympique et une bonne humeur à tout casser. Seule Sasha restait silencieuse, déjà morte de trac à l'idée de son premier match en tant que titulaire. Kiya s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules :

« T'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

- Tu crois ? lui demanda Sasha.

- J'en suis persuadée. »

La jeune fille laissa son amie et s'occupa des sujets administratifs : le stade, l'hôtel… Artie et Benett étaient partis depuis longtemps chercher les Snow Kids et les Pirates étaient à l'échauffement. Kare regardait d'un œil envieux ses partenaires s'exercer dans l'holotraîneur et maudissait une fois de plus ce sauvage qui jouait chez les Shadows.

« J'espère que le Rykers en feront de la charpie ! rageait-il tandis que Kiya revoyait le dernier match des Snow Kids.

- Relax, Kare, murmura Kiya.

- Mais t'as vu la manière dont il m'a fauché ! poursuivait Kare. Comment Arthegor peut engager un joueur comme lui ?

- Rappelle-toi des Tigres Rouges, ils étaient même plus violents que Sinedd. À côté d'eux Sinedd et même les Rykers sont des enfants de cœur.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr… Oh ! Le match Rykers-Shadows ! »

Kare se frappa le front et alluma aussitôt la télé !

«_ … bien décevante ces derniers temps_ ! fit le commentateur. _En effet, en deux matchs Kernor a encaissé six buts ! Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant !_ »

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Kare, les yeux grand ouvert. Les Shadows mènen ? Ils ont mis trois buts à Kernor ?

- Et tous de Sinedd apparemment, dit Kiya, tout aussi surprise. Y'a pas à dire, les Shadows sont très fort.

- J'en reviens pas que Kernor se soit prit trois buts ! continua le blessé, toujours sous le choc. Et ce n'est que la première mi-temps !

- Hé ! »

Sasha venait d'entrer en trombe dans la taverne. Elle s'arrêta devant l'écran et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quel match, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Shadows-Rykers, répondit Kare. Et les Shadows mènen ?

- T'es sûr ? Les Rykers peuvent pas être mené comme ça en première temps. »

Pour toute réponse, Kare lui désigna le tableau d'affichage où apparaissait le logo des deux équipes. Sasha laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Par quel miracle, une équipe aussi fière que les Rykers et possédant une gardienne comme Kernor se retrouve-t-elle men la mi-temps ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Un miracle nommé Sinedd, répondit Kiya.

- Ah…

- Je déteste ce gamin… maugréa Kare. Au fait, Sasha qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sasha mit un certain temps à répondre, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ah ! Heu… balbutia-t-t-elle. Je venais voir Kiya. Ben a demandé à ce que tu vérifies une dernière fois les données rentrées dans les ordinateurs du stade…

- Encore ?

- Ensuite, il m'envoie te dire que les Snow Kids sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes…

- Artie n'a pas fait de gaffe cette fois ? railla Kare.

- Et enfin, Boris te cherche.

- Qu'est-ce que me veut ce grippe-sou ? soupira Kiya.

- Des sous comme d'habitude, fit Sasha en haussant les épaules. »

Kiya poussa un second soupir et suivit Sasha en quittant à regret le match des Shadows, tandis que Kare, profitant de son repos forcé, donnait de la voix pour encourager l'équipe des Rykers (« Aucune envie que l'équipe qui est responsable de ma blessure gagne ! »).

Les Pirates étaient sur motivés et se donnaient à fond comme Kiya avait pu le constater en allant voir Ben. Elle ignorait ce que donnerait le match du lendemain contre les Snow Kids, mais elle était sûre que les joueurs n'allaient pas le laisser filer… un peu comme tous les matchs d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'il y avait le mental infaillible des Pirates sinon, il y aurait belle lurette que l'ancienne star des Shadows aurait renoncé.

Il s'avéra qu'Artie qui devait le reste de l'argent à Boris pour ses bracelets d'invisibilité, n'avait toujours pas payé et comme il était occupé avec les Snow Kids, c'était Kiya qui devait se charger de satisfaire l'avare artisan. Furieuse à la fois contre Artie et contre Boris, elle sortit en trombe de chez elle, la carte de budget des Pirates en main et fonça en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au marché. Arrivée à destination, elle vit Boris en plein travail s'avança vers lui en grande enjambée, en bousculant deux garçons au passage.

« Tiens, voilà ton argent, vieux radin ! s'écria-t-elle en posant la carte qui alla voler à l'autre bout de l'étalage.

- Eh là ! Un peu de délicatesse ! râla l'artisan.

- Prends vite ton argent une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Boris grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe mais eut l'intelligence de les dire suffisamment bas pour que la jeune fille ne les entende pas. Cette dernière croisa les bras et attendit la fin du paiement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les deux garçons qu'elle avait bousculés quelques minutes auparavant la fixaient d'un air ahuri. L'un était plutôt grand avec des cheveux bleutés et une petite barbichette et l'autre était petit, les cheveux noirs en bataille et un air de joyeux luron dépité.

« Hé ! Mais je vous reconnais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes Thran et Micro-Ice des Snow Kids !

- Heu… oui, c'est nous… balbutia Thran un peu pris de court.

- Bienvenu à Shiloë ! fit Kiya en souriant et qui semblait avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur. J'espère que vous êtes bien installés.

- Comme des rois ! lança Micro-Ice.

- Cet endroit est génial ! poursuivit Thran qui semblait au paradis. Où est-ce que vous trouvez tous ces gadgets informatiques ? »

Kiya éclata de rire.

« Haha! Top secret, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, je m'appelle Kiya et si vous ne posez pas trop de questions, je suis sûre que les commerçants accepteront de vous faire une réduction sur les produits.

- Kiya ? fit Micro-Ice. Comme…

- Et voilà ! l'interrompit Boris. C'est payé. »

Kiya reprit la carte.

« Merci ! dit la jeune fille. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Bonne chance pour le match ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse des deux joueurs.

- Elle est drôlement sympa, murmura Thran à Micro-Ice lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée.

- Un peu stressante, légèrement arrogante et surtout beaucoup trop autoritaire, grinça Boris. Tu parles d'une fille sympa !

- J'ai entendu ! fit la voix de Kiya. »

Alors qu'elle bifurquait vers la rue opposée, elle bouscula un homme qui lui parut suspect. Elle allait donner l'alerte mais l'homme plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le reconnut.

« Sony ! murmura-t-elle. »

Le chef des pirates lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit et partit discrètement en laissant Kiya totalement ahurie.

Kiya avait complètement oublié que Sony allait assister au match d'aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… le foot ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Et pourquoi était-il si discret ? Il était quand même chez lui.

Kiya soupira et rangea toutes ces questions dans sa tête. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de penser à tout ça après le match. Elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement de l'équipe où Ben faisait un dernier débriefing, lorsqu'une sirène retentit.

« La Technoïd ! s'écria Dan. »

Les joueurs, habitués à ce genre de péripéties, ne se laissèrent pas aller à la panique et se dirigèrent aux endroits prévus à cet effet. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme rien ne se passait, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes.

« Encore une fausse alerte ! cria Stevens. La barbe

- Eh oui, c'est ça, la vie de pirate, fit Jecht en remettant ses lunettes. Des risques perpétuels même quand il n'y en a pas.

- On pourrait au moins ne pas en faire tout un drame ! La Technoïd n'a aucune chance de s'introduire ici, continua le capitaine.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Stevens, fit Mary, tu parles comme Boris. »

Le capitaine grimaça en attendant le nom de l'artisan puis haussa les épaules en disant que ce vieil hibou n'avait pas totalement tort en fin de compte. L'équipe éclata de rire et se mit immédiatement à comparer Stevens et Boris… jusqu'à ce que Ben intervienne et leur demande (sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune contestation) de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer.

À chaque match, quel que soit l'âge, le poste, on ressent toujours les mêmes émotions. Il y a d'abord une forte tension, puis, à mesure que le match approche, cette tension se mut en une excitante impatience, presque insupportable. Enfin, à quelques minutes, la tension et l'excitation font place à quelque chose qui noue la gorge et broie les entrailles, pour finalement exploser au moment du coup d'envoi.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose.

« _Début du match dans cinq minutes, début du match dans cinq minutes,_ annonça le speaker. _Tous les joueurs sont priés de se rendre à la nacelle d'accès._ »

L'excitation était à son comble. Alors que l'équipe se rendait sur la nacelle, Kiya transmettait les derniers conseils de Ben à Stevens.

« Leur capitaine est un excellent stratège et à la faculté de rassembler l'équipe. Son entente avec sa partenaire en milieu de terrain est parfaite. Méfie-toi du gardien, il dort debout mais il arrête tous les tirs.

- Super, grimaça le capitaine pirate.

- Mike ! lança Kiya en interpellant le gardien. Leurs meilleurs buteurs sont D'Jok et Micro-Ice, mais Rocket s'y colle aussi. Tu ne dois pas les quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

- Aucun problème. Tu me connais.

- Ben oui, justement ! »

Mike rit et mit ses gants et son masque. Afin de ne pas apporter d'ennui aux Pirates et de ne pas se faire reconnaître par la Technoïd, les joueurs devaient porter des masques et des lunettes. Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'ils soient des personnages publiques, ils préservaient leur anonymat (enfin, un demi anonymat car leurs noms étaient connus de la Ligue) et évitaient de se faire prendre par les robots lorsqu'ils se promenaient incognito.

Plus que deux minutes avant le coup d'envoi.

« Sasha et Mary, poursuivit Kiya, privez les deux attaquants d'un maximum de ballon. Sue et Dan, relancez systématiquement vers l'avant dés que vous avez le ballon. Nous devons occuper le plus possible leur moitié de terrain. C'est compris ?

- Oui !

- Sasha, est-ce que ça ira ?

- T'en fais pas, Kiya, lui répondit la jeune fille. Je me sens en pleine forme. »

Kiya sourit et enlaça son amie en lui murmurant un « courage » et se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, leur souhaita bonne chance. Puis, elle partit et regagna la cabine des entraîneurs où Ben et Kare se trouvaient déjà. Elle alla se placer à la droite de l'entraîneur, tandis que les joueurs apparaissaient à l'écran.

« On y va, fit Ben. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Un brouhaha incessant, des cris, des exclamations. Le stade en était rempli. Lorsque les deux équipes apparurent sur le terrain, le brouhaha s'intensifia. Tous attendaient impatiemment le match Pirates-Snow Kids.

Dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, Kiya et Ben réglait les derniers détails. En raison de sa blessure, Kare était sur le banc de touche et surveillerait exceptionnellement l'état des joueurs, rôle tenu par Sasha habituellement.

« Redis-moi tout ça une dernière fois, demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. L'écran du haut indique vérifie le niveau d'énergie, et celui du bas sert à vérifier l'état de santé global des joueurs. Mais celui du milieu, il sert à quoi ?

- T'occupes pas des détails, lui lança Ben. T'as juste à nous prévenir lorsque le profil d'un joueur se met à clignoter d'une lumière rouge.

- La prochaine fois, je demande à Sasha de me faire un cours d'une journée entière, soupira Kare, complètement désemparé. Comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver avec toutes ces données ? »

Plus que quelques secondes séparaient les joueurs du début du match. Stevens et D'Jok s'étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre pour le coup d'envoi que les Pirates allaient donner.

Trois secondes…

Deux…

Une…

Le ballon gicla hors du sol. Les deux n°9 le regardèrent et Stevens le récupéra lorsqu'il retomba, le protégeant bien de son vis-à-vis. Il s'élança immédiatement passant Micro-Ice facilement, Rocket avec un peu plus de mal et enfin Tia en sautant par-dessus la jeune fille.

« C'est bien, Stevens, le félicita Ben. Mais n'oublie pas tes partenaires. »

Stevens s'arrêta un bref moment et voulut tenter une passe en direction de Jecht mais le capitaine des Snow Kids l'intercepta et avant que Stevens ou Jecht aient pu réagir, il fit une passe en profondeur à D'Jok que Sue prit immédiatement en chasse. Le joueur ne se laissa pas faire et fit tout son possible pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre son adversaire et le ballon. Mais la principale qualité (tout comme son principal défaut) de Sue était qu'elle s'acharnait énormément, ce qui pouvait conduire à des fautes…

« Sue, fais attention, ne commets pas de fautes ! siffla Ben. »

Sue finit par relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur D'Jok qui en profita pour filer droit vers les buts de Mike, mais Dan surgit et tacla D'Jok qui tomba. L'arbitre siffla la faute et accorda un coup franc aux Snow-Kids.

« Dan, c'était quoi ça ? s'exclama Ben, agacé.

- Un tacle, Ben, répondit Kare.

- Je sais très bien ce que c'était, Kare ! »

Kiya rechercha rapidement les données qu'elle avait sur les buteurs Snow Kids. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sue aider D'Jok à se relever. C'était grâce à ce genre d'attitude qu'elle adorait son équipe.

Sur le terrain, Mike se prépara à arrêter le ballon tandis que Mary, Dan et Sasha formaient le mur. C'était Rocket qui allait tirer le coup franc. Il recula de quelques pas, le Souffle formant une aura bleue autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Kiya se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait le capitaine d'Akillian fin stratège et redoutait sa parade. Dans le doute, elle ordonna à Sue de renforcer son pressing sur D'Jok. C'était ce joueur que Kiya redoutait le plus.

Rocket était prêt. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'élança pour tirer, mais contrairement à ce que Kiya avait imaginé, ce n'était pas une passe destinée à D'Jok mais à…

« Oh non ! s'écria la jeune fille en voyant le ballon filer vers Tia. »

Elle avait complètement oublié la milieu de terrain, marqué de près par Jecht. Celui-ci fut complètement pris de court et ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune joueuse sauta en l'air pour rattraper le ballon en un magnifique retourné. Les Pirates crurent qu'elle tirait au but, mais c'était, en réalité, une passe destinée à D'Jok qui la réceptionna et marqua sans que Sue ou Mike aient pu faire quoique ce soit. 0-1 pour les Snow-Kids.

« Parlez-vous ! tonna Ben. Parlez-vous, anticipez ! Ne vous faites plus avoir de cette façon ! »

Le jeu redémarra. D'Jok réceptionna la balle et la renvoya à Tia qui la passa à Mei, avant que Sasha et Mary aient put la rattraper. Sue et Dan prirent Mei en chasse en l'encerclant. Jecht se précipita pour marquer Micro-Ice qui faisait de grand signe à sa coéquipière. Mei semblait hésiter mais ne pouvant plus tenir bien longtemps face à la pression des deux joueuses pirates, elle finit par passer le ballon à son partenaire, qui sitôt qu'il eut le ballon dans les pieds, fonça en direction des buts de Mike. Dans la cabine, Ben, Kare, Kiya, et Artie retinrent leur souffle. D'Jok était à moins d'un mètre des buts, si Micro-Ice centrait, Mike serait prit à contre-pied et il marquerait. Mais Micro-Ice ne centra pas, il tira directement. Le gardien pirate n'eut aucun mal à repousser le ballon qui, malheureusement atterrit dans les pieds de Rocket. Rocket fit une passe pour D'Jok qui tira, mais Mike se tenait sur ses gardes et repoussa de nouveau la balle.

Kare, Artie et Climbo sautèrent de joie alors que Ben et Kiya soupirèrent de soulagement. Mike dégagea pour Stevens qui remonta tout le terrain en direction des buts des Snow-Kids. La défense n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en place et le capitaine des Pirates tira. Sauf qu'Ahito, malgré sa tendance à s'endormir dans ses cages arrêta le ballon en plein vol.

« Mais comment il fait ? s'étonna Artie. »

Ahito relança vers l'avant, mais une cruelle mésentente entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice (qui s'étaient rentrés dedans) permit à Mary de récupérer la balle.

« Les gars, intervint Ben, D'Jok et Micro-Ice ne sont pas en très bons termes. Cela affaiblit leur attaque, profitez-en au maximum.

- C'est radical comme méthode, s'étonna Kare.

- Dans un match, tu penses d'abord à ton équipe et tu laisses tes problèmes au vestiaire. Si Micro-Ice et D'Jok ne sont pas capable de comprendre ça, tant pis pour eux. Tant mieux pour nous, déclara l'entraineur, intraitable. »

Mary remonta le terrain et passa le ballon à son capitaine, idéalement placé pour tirer. Un tir qui cette fois, finit sa course dans les filets. Les Pirates venaient d'égaliser et l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps.

« Tuuuuût ! s'exclama Climbo. »

Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs étaient étonnamment concentrés, écoutant avec une grande attention, les conseils de leur entraîneur. Ils sentaient qu'il pouvait faire un coup.

« Continuez de jouer entre vous comme vous l'avez fait sur la fin. Profitez de leurs moindres faiblesses, clama Ben. Vous avez bien vu que leurs attaquants ne s'entendaient pas. Profitez-en ! Essayez de lire leur jeu. Les Snow Kids jouent très collectifs, la moindre passe peut être fatale. Anticipez et interceptez tous leurs mouvements.  
- Oui, coach ! lancèrent les joueurs. »

Quand les joueurs appelaient Ben « coach », c'était qu'ils étaient particulièrement concentrés.

« Une dernière chose, dit Ben, jouez plus collectif. Ne vous reposez pas que sur Stevens, c'est compris ? »

Les Pirates opinèrent et profitèrent des quelques minutes de pause avant la reprise pour se désaltérer. Kiya s'avança vers Sasha, qui était à l'écart, le visage dans les mains.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Kiya. »

Sasha sursauta, regarda son amie et hocha la tête.

« C'est juste que… commença-t-elle. Enfin, c'est intense… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ça m'a fait la même chose pour le premier match que j'ai joué en tant que titulaire chez les Shadows, lui dit la jeune fille. Mais t'en fais pas, on s'y habitue. Même qu'avec le temps, on en redemande. »

Sasha lui sourit avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour la seconde mi-temps.

La deuxième période démarra de manière similaire à la première. Ce fut D'Jock qui donna le coup d'envoi. Il passa à Tia qui croisa avec Thran. Le défenseur partit à toute allure, passa à son capitaine qui repassa à Tia, très présente en ce début de seconde période. La jeune fille passa par-dessus Mary et fit une longue passe en direction de Micro-Ice qui en rattrapant le ballon, semblait comme électrisé. Il évita aisément le tacle de Dan et tira aux buts, auréolé de bleu. Le ballon termina dans les filets. 1-2 pour les Snow Kids. Mais surtout Micro-Ice avait enfin le Souffle d'Akillian.

« Ah ! Quand même ! s'exclama Artie. Bravo mon pote !

- Artie, ce n'est pas le moment de les encourager, lui fit remarquer Ben.

- Heu… désolé. »

Les Snow Kids venaient de démarrer en trombe la seconde mi-temps, mais Kiya n'était pas inquiète. Il restait encore du temps, ils pouvaient revenir au score. En revanche, Ben l'était beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas si alarmant, tenta de le rassurer Kiya. Il nous reste du temps pour prendre l'avantage.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dit l'entraîneur. Maintenant les Snow Kids ont tous le Souffle. Cela va être beaucoup plus difficile de percer leur défense, leur collectif est renforcé. »

Le match redémarra. D'Jok remis en jeu mais réalisa mal sa passe que Sasha intercepta. La jeune fille courut vers les buts adverses mais Rocket la tacla et passa le ballon au n°9. L'attaquant fila immédiatement vers l'autre moitié de terrain, passa sans difficulté Stevens et ne se retrouva qu'à quelques mètres de la surface de réparation. Micro-Ice était idéalement pour marquer mais D'Jok préféra passer à Tia. Sue arriva dans la direction opposée et intercepta la passe.

« Collectif renforcé, mouais, pensa Kiya alors que Climbo se tordait de rire. »

« Sue est incroyable ! s'exclama Kare. Elle est absolument partout !

- Si seulement le reste de l'équipe pouvait avoir le même enthousiasme qu'elle, soupira le coach. »

La défenseuse partit en trombe et s'éloigna le plus possible de son camp. Rocket et Tia se précipitèrent pour la bloquer mais la jeune femme fit une passe en profondeur à Mary qui croisa avec Sasha.

« Sasha, passe par l'aile droite, lui ordonna Ben. Ils ont totalement délaissé cette partie du terrain. »

La joueuse s'exécuta, évita le tacle de Mei et passa à Jecht. L'attaquant n'eut le ballon que quelques secondes car le capitaine Snow Kids le lui prit immédiatement. Stevens réagit aussitôt après en le fauchant, il courut vers la surface de réparation et sauta pour éviter Tia. Sauf qu'il avait oublié le ballon en route.

« Stevens ! cria Ben. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Reprend-toi vite.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à Stevens de jouer aussi mal, murmura Artie.

- Je te remercie, Artie, je ne le savais pas ! railla Ben. Dan remonte vite. Va immédiatement tacler Rocket ! Empêche-le de passer à D'Jok ! »

L'ordre de Ben était vain car avant même que Dan ait pu arriver à la hauteur du capitaine, celui-ci avait effectué une passe en direction de D'Jok qui n'eut qu'à pousser le ballon pour le mettre dans les filets.

« C'est pas vrai ! soupira Ben. »

1 à 3 pour les Snow Kids.

Kiya se prit la tête dans les mains. À l'exception de Sue qui surnageait, Mike qui anticipait bien les tirs (bien qu'il les laisse passer) et Sasha qui faisait des débuts honorables, l'équipe était totalement transparente. Ils subissaient beaucoup trop.

Il restait moins d'un quart d'heure à jouer. Les Pirates semblaient regagner un brin d'entrain mais restait malgré tout sous la domination de leurs adversaires. Dan récupéra le ballon que Micro-Ice emmenait trop près des buts et passa à Sasha qui remonta le terrain. Elle tenta une passe pour Jecht qui la récupéra et qui ouvrit le jeu pour son capitaine. Stevens fonça vers Ahito mais Thran l'intercepta et reprit la balle qu'il passa à Mei, marquée par Mary. La défenseuse d'Akillian se dégagea de son marquage et passa à Tia. Micro-Ice était de nouveau totalement démarqué dans la surface de réparation, mais contrairement à D'Jok, Tia effectua une passe pour le n°3 qui marqua avec une superbe tête. 1 à 4 pour les visiteurs.

Les Pirates étaient totalement abattus et épuisés. Ils laissaient le ballon aux Snow Kids qui ne se gênaient pas pour prendre d'assaut les buts de Mike. Fort heureusement, la défense tenait bon et c'était en grande partie grâce à Sue qui interceptait la moindre passe. Climbo, installé sur l'épaule de Kiya, cornait des encouragements que les joueurs n'entendaient pas.

« Prenez exemple sur Sue ! leur dirent Ben. Ne relâchez pas vos efforts. Stevens, tu es le capitaine, c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple.

- On va perdre, railla le capitaine.

- Je me fiche que vous perdiez ! tempêta l'entraîneur. Je vous interdis d'abandonner ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Stevens ! s'écria Sue.»

La défenseuse lui avait fait une passe et Stevens avait mit quelques minutes avant de s'en rendre compte. Le capitaine soupira et passa la balle à Jecht. L'attaquant voulut prendre le chemin des buts des Snow Kids mais Thran surgit et lui prit le ballon qu'il passa à D'Jok. Sue tacla alors D'Jok qui se précipitait vers Mike. Elle récupéra le ballon qu'elle lança immédiatement vers Jecht. Mais à ce moment-là, la sirène retentit.

« Et encore une défaite, soupira Kiya, déprimée. »

À ses côtés, Climbo faisait la moue. C'est alors qu'une alarme retentit quelque part sur l'île.

« TECHNOID SUR LE SITE ! JE REPETE : TECHNOID SUR LE SITE ! EVACUATION DU STADE ! CODE BLEU ! »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une fausse alerte, cette fois ! fit Kare.

- Faut qu'on se barre ! s'écria Artie.

- Tût !

- Les gars ! cria Ben aux joueurs ! Partez vite ! On se retrouve à la salle vidéo ! »

Kiya éteignit toutes les machines, prit ses fiches et le matériel et sortit en coup de vent de la cabine, Ben et Kare soutenu par Artie sur les talons. Le sol se mit à trembler, signe que le stade se refermait. Les quatre pirates sautèrent pour sortir de la météorite et foncèrent à toute allure vers la salle vidéo que les joueurs avaient déjà rejointe.

« Je crois que nous ne livrerons jamais un match sans qu'il se termine de manière normal, soupira Mike.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? se moqua Sue. Nous sommes des pirates après tout. »

Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent. Toute l'équipe et une bonne partie de la population pirate s'étaient rendues à la taverne. Malgré la défaite l'ambiance était calme et joyeuse. L'intrusion de la Technoïd, chose extrêmement rare, avait quand même inquiété la population. Il avait fallu couper tous les systèmes informatiques de l'archipel et se cacher pendant des heures avant que la voie ne soit dégagée. C'était pourquoi, ils appréciaient pleinement cet instant de tranquillité. Même Ben semblait détendu, c'était dire !

« Je dois admettre, dit l'entraîneur en reposant son verre, que les Snow Kids sont bien plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. Cela va être difficile pour le match retour. Quand je repense à leur premier match contre les Rykers, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la même équipe.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont énormément progressé en très peu de temps ! renchérit Kiya. C'en est presque surréaliste.

- C'est surtout totalement déprimant, lâcha Stevens »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Stevens n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le match, ce qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« C'est impensable qu'une équipe composée de gamins de quinze ans, formée depuis trois mois seulement et après quatre matchs officiels puisse atteindre un tel niveau !

- Bah, ils sont doués, fit Sasha en haussant les épaules.

- Et ils possèdent un fluide ! continua le capitaine.

- Quel est le rapport ? demanda Kiya.

- Le rapport, Kiya, c'est que nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie ! lança Stevens. Les meilleures équipes, les meilleurs joueurs, ils possèdent tous un fluide ! Alors que nous, avec notre style de jeu nous ne sommes que des équipes pour s'entraîner !

- Stevens ! s'écria Ben en tapant sur la table. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- C'est vrai ça, ajouta Kiya. Un fluide ne fait pas toute la force d'un joueur…

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre Kiya. Toi, tu étais un véritable génie ! Un génie que l'on ne voit qu'une fois par décennie ! Je ne connais pas un seul joueur qui aurait pu faire le quart de ce que tu as fais sans fluide.

- J'ai surtout beaucoup travaillé… bredouilla la jeune fille, gênée. »

Kiya ne s'était jamais considéré comme une joueuse particulièrement douée, ou comme un génie. Elle jouait tout simplement son football, celui que son grand-père lui avait appris. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait un talent naturel pour le football, quoique l'on puisse dire.

« J'ai commencé le foot à dix ans, raconta Stevens, j'en ai vingt à présent. Je me suis toujours entraîné d'arrache pied, mon père me payait les meilleurs entraîneurs de la Galaxie. Mais jamais, jamais en dix ans d'entraînement, je n'ai pu atteindre le dixième, non le centième, de ton niveau. On ne parvient pas à s'installer en tant que titulaire indiscutable, sans fluide, à simplement douze ans, en s'entraînant juste d'arrache-pied. Le talent y joue pour beaucoup. Et toi Kiya, tu avais ce talent.

- Je…

- Nous ne sommes pas comme toi ! continua-t-il. Nous ne possédons pas ton talent. Aujourd'hui, le niveau de la Galactik Football Cup est tel que sans fluide, tu n'es rien. Les Pirates ne possèdent pas de fluide ! Nous ne pourrons jamais exister au plus haut niveau. Alors à quoi ça sert de se tuer à l'entraînement puisque nous ne pourrons jamais gagner ? »

Stevens se leva et sortit, laissant derrière lui une ambiance lourde.

« Je vais le voir, dit Sue en se levant à son tour. »

Personne ne répondit. Au fond, même si c'était difficile, ils devaient reconnaître que Stevens avait raison. Les Pirates étaient très loin du niveau des équipes qui participaient à la Cup, et il fallait reconnaître que le fluide aidait beaucoup à avoir un bon niveau…

Kiya essayait de se faire toute petite. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière. Pour elle, l'entraînement était la clé de la réussite. Peut-être qu'elle avait certaines facilités, mais ce n'était pas grâce à elles qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre ce niveau… C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé.

_« Mais, moi, grand-père, je n'ai pas de fluide ! protesta la petite fille. Alors toute seule, je pourrai pas être forte._

_- Tu sais, Kiya, sur le terrain, tu ne seras jamais seule. Il y aura toujours tes coéquipiers avec toi, lui dit son grand-père._

_- Mais sans fluide… _

_- Le fluide n'est qu'un instrument pour aider les joueurs à gagner, lui dit le vieil « homme ». Si tu as le talent nécessaire, si tu t'entraîne sans relâche, alors tu n'auras pas besoin du fluide._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- J'en suis persuadé._

_- Je pourrai vraiment être une bonne joueuse ?_

_- Hamilton ne t'aurait pas sélectionné s'il ne le pensait pas. »_

_Kiya était rassurée. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pourrait être une grande joueuse et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père._

« Stevens ! l'appela Sue en courant derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, la rabroua Stevens.

- Ça tombe bien car tu vas m'écouter, répliqua la défenseuse en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Stevens soupira d'agacement. Il pouvait dire adieu à son quart d'heure solitude. Il baissa la tête et attendit le sermon de Sue qui ne se fit pas prier.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça à Kiya, commença la jeune femme. Elle se donne vraiment à fond pour nous permettre de progresser. Et si notre niveau n'est toujours pas celui des grosses pointures, on a quand même fait énormément de progrès et c'est grâce à elle. Tu es le premier à le reconnaître. »

Stevens restait silencieux. Un point pour Sue.

« Et puis aussi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi défaitiste, continua-t-elle. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, nous ressentons tous la même chose. Mais il ne faut pas renoncer et partir perdant avant d'avoir commencé. Même si c'est dur et long, un jour on gagnera. Forcément, on finira par gagner. »

Là-dessus, Stevens n'en aurait pas mit sa main au feu. Mais il continua de se taire.

« Tu es jaloux des Snow Kids, n'est-ce pas Stevens ? dit brusquement Sue. Et un peu de Kiya aussi. »

Stevens s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux. Lui jaloux ? Bon, pour les Snow Kids, c'était difficile de le nier. Il aurait aimé avoir la même facilité qu'eux. Mais Kiya… À première vue, il trouva cette idée totalement stupide mais en y réfléchissant bien… Ne représentait-elle pas tout ce qu'il souhaitait être ? Jaloux de Kiya… Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte…

« Peut-être bien, finit-il par reconnaître. »

Sue rit.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle ! protesta-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais je te comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps envié Kiya. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle nous rejoigne, mais finalement je m'y suis habituée. Et maintenant, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle parte. »

Le capitaine des Pirates esquissa un petit sourire. Il fallait le dire : sans Kiya, l'équipe ne serait plus la même. Pas que Kiya d'ailleurs. Sans Mary, Dan, Kare, Ben… tous les joueurs de l'équipe et même tous les Pirates, ils étaient sa famille à présent. Sa seule et unique famille depuis qu'il avait quitté son père pour se joindre aux Pirates.

Stevens soupira :

« Si seulement on avait des joueurs de la classe de Rocket ! Je suis sûre qu'on afficherait un tout autre visage.

- Mais on en a, répliqua Sue.

- Kiya ne joue pas, lui rappela l'attaquant.

- Oh mais je ne parlais pas de Kiya, fit Sue, mais de toi.

- Il ne… Hein ? Moi ? »

Stevens regarda sa coéquipière avec des yeux ronds. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, il avait forcément mal entendu car, en aucun cas, il ne pouvait avoir la classe du capitaine des Snow Kids.

« Te moque pas de moi, Sue.

- Mais je suis sérieuse ! Tu es un grand joueur, Stevens, un grand joueur. Et un excellent capitaine.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr.

- Si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur, Ben t'aurait mis sur la touche il y a longtemps.

- Ouais…

- Et même si aujourd'hui, t'es un peu passé à côté de ton match, tu restes notre meilleur joueur et notre capitaine. C'est toi qui nous remotive. Pour le dernier match contre les Shadows, lorsque Kare a été blessé, c'est en te voyant si déterminé qu'on a pu marquer ce but. Alors quand t'es autant démoralisé qu'aujourd'hui, ça nous affecte tous. »

Stevens fut touché par les mots de sa partenaire. Il savait qu'on lui faisait confiance, même si Ben lui reprochait son attitude trop individualiste, il savait qu'il avait toute sa confiance. C'est pour ça, qu'il s'en voulut que Sue le réconforte.

« Merci Sue, dit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Malgré le coup d'éclat de Stevens, l'ambiance avait vite retrouvé sa chaleur ou presque. Les conversations étaient un ton plus bas. Kiya, Mary et Ben jouaient aux cartes, Sasha et Mike débattaient à propos d'une émission qui passait à la télé, et Dan, Kare et Jecht observaient Artie et un autre Pirate livrer un duel informatique sous le regard attentif de Benett et Climbo. Seul Cuistot se plaignait de la vaisselle qu'il avait à faire.

« Salut tout le monde ! lancèrent Sue et Stevens en entrant.

- Oh ! T'es calmé, Stevens ? fit Ben sans se retourner. Je joue la reine de cœur.

- Heu… ouais, dit le Pirate, désolé, j'ai un peu pété les plombs tout à l'heure.

- T'inquiète pas, mon vieux, on avait remarqué, lui lança Jecht. Il a pas été trop difficile à calmer Sue ?

- Sans problème ! répondit la jeune femme. Je sais m'y prendre avec les enfants.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'indigna Stevens. »

Les joueurs rirent. Stevens soupira de soulagement de voir que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas. Il se tourna vers Kiya et lui dit :

« Kiya, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

- C'est oublié, Stevens, lui répondit la jeune fille. Et puis tu avais raison. J'ai toujours jugé le niveau des autres par rapport à mon expérience personnelle. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être difficile… sans fluide.

- Hourra ! J'ai gagné ! hurla Artie. Oh ! Stevens, t'es de retour ? Ça va, mon pote ?

- Nickel. Et toi, mon pote ? »

Les rires reprirent dans la taverne. Fort de sa victoire aux cartes, Artie demanda à Cuistot d'apporter les boissons pour la fêter. Le robot râla une nouvelle fois, se plaignant qu'il ne pouvait pas et faire la vaisselle et faire le serveur. Sasha, toujours serviable, les apporta et fit le service. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement assourdissant. Stevens prit alors la parole :

« En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, j'aimerai porter un toast.

- Un toast ? s'étonna Ben. En l'honneur de quoi ?

- Ouais, renchérit Kare. On n'a pas gagné le match.

- À Sue ! s'exclama Stevens. La défenseuse la plus acharnée que je connaisse et qui a sortie le match de sa vie aujourd'hui. Et qui est aussi une grande amie.

- T'exagère, Stevens, protesta la joueuse, rouge comme une tomate. Dan était là aussi.

- Ouais, intervint Dan, mais je suis passé à côté du match. Toi, tu t'es vraiment surpassée, alors… À SUE !

- À Sue ! reprit toute la taverne. »

Si cela avait été possible, Sue aurait voulu disparaître, gênée par tant de reconnaissance. Voyant sa gêne, Stevens la prit par les épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus la jeune femme et de déclencher les sifflets des Pirates.

« C'est vrai, essaya de dire Ben au milieu du vacarme, que tu as été de loin la meilleure joueuse de l'équipe aujourd'hui, Sue.

- Rooh ! Ben, t'es pas marrant ! se plaignit Mike.

- Ouais, tu viens de casser l'ambiance, renchérit Mary.

- Tût ! insista Climbo.

- Sasha aussi a réalisé une belle performance, continua l'entraîneur, faisant comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu.

- Oh ! Merci, Ben ! s'exclama Sasha, rougissant de plaisir. »

Sue fut la première à applaudir Sasha, sans doute pour faire oublier le geste de Stevens. Benett prit le relais en levant son verre.

« Que diriez-vous de porter un toast en l'honneur de notre Sasha, ce coup-ci ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la centaine de verre se leva et s'entrechoqua. Ce soir-là, Kiya se dit que les émotions étaient bien étranges. Car personne n'aurait pu se douter en entrant dans la taverne qu'ils venaient de perdre leur troisième match consécutif.

Blabla :

Et voici le chapitre 7 qui retrace le match contre les Snow Kids. Donc un match que vous connaissez forcément.  
Pour ma part, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

PS : Et surveillez Stevens et Sue, ces deux-là ne semblent pas être que des amis :p.

Bises,  
Sheena.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

« Bon, on va dire qu'on n'était pas au mieux de notre forme, fit timidement Mike. »

Seul un silence lourd et pesant lui répondit. Mike n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène dans une bande dessinée : les huit joueurs de l'équipe des Pirates, avachis sur les banquettes du vaisseau, un gros nuage de déprime violet au dessus d'eux. Ouais, ce serait exactement comme ça qu'il serait représenté. Pour un peu, Mike aurait presque envie de la dessiner, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses coéquipiers soient de son avis.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être abattu : 6 ! Non, ce n'était pas le nombre de robots qui étaient venus les accueillir à la fin du match, mais le nombre de but qu'ils avaient encaissé. 6 buts à 0. Mike n'en était pas sûr mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle débâcle dans le passé. Ouais, ce coup-ci, ils avaient vraiment touché le fond. Ben allait les tuer une fois de retour sur Shiloë. Et lui en tant que gardien, il avait été lamentable…

Kiya soupira. Un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et un gros mal de crâne. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient vraiment été lamentables sur ce match-là. 6 à 0. D'habitude, ils arrivaient à faire un ou deux coup d'éclat : une égalisation, un beau tacle, une belle défense… Là, rien du tout ! Aucune résistance, ils avaient subit en permanence. Tu parles d'une équipe ! À présent, elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à Stevens lorsqu'il disait que les Pirates ne seraient jamais au niveau. Mais comment diable les Snow Kids étaient-ils parvenus à un tel niveau en si peu de temps ? C'était irréaliste !

Kiya soupira de nouveau. Les Pirates avaient beau avoir un état d'esprit infaillible, trop c'était trop. Ils venaient de perdre les quatre premiers matchs de qualification, n'avaient plus aucune chance de se qualifier pour la Cup, Kare était toujours indisponible, le moral était au plus bas, et pour couronner le tout, leur derniers adversaires étaient les Rykers, désireuses de prendre leur revanche après une campagne de qualification plus que médiocre. Oui, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

Benett amorça l'atterrissage sur Shiloë et annonça que Ben voulait les retrouver immédiatement en salle d'entraînement. Kiya prit ses affaires sous un bras, Climbo endormi dans l'autre et se rendit en salle des passagers. Chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt tant l'atmosphère était lourde.

« Eh ben ! J'en connais qui ont la pêche ! pensa-t-elle avec ironie. »

Le vaisseau atterrit et ils sortirent tous, le pas lourd. Kiya décida de passer d'abord chez elle pour déposer ses affaires avant d'aller en salle d'entraînement. Elle préférait ne pas être là quand Ben exploserait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en trombe et posa le sac. Puis, elle installa Climbo dans la boîte qui lui servait de lit, juste à côté de la photo où elle et Sinedd posaient.

Climbo… il avait toujours été là pour elle, lorsqu'elle était triste, en colère. C'était son plus fidèle ami. Elle s'était souvent demandée si Sinedd n'était pas un peu jaloux de son lien avec le petit animal. Elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup. Mais s'il avait éprouvé de la jalousie, il n'en avait jamais rien montré, que ce soit pour son lien avec Climbo… ou pour son talent au football.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau. Comprendre l'esprit humain était bien compliqué. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un esprit aussi fier que celui de Sinedd.

Elle sortit de la maison et prit le chemin de la salle d'entraînement. Visiblement, Ben devait leur avoir passé un sacré savon car les joueurs s'étaient mis à l'entraînement sans broncher et étaient étonnamment concentrés. L'ambiance était tendue. Kiya se dirigea vers son ordinateur et téléchargea les derniers matchs des Rykers. La jeune fille passa le reste de l'après-midi devant son écran à analyser le moindre geste technique de leurs futurs adversaires.

Une attaque très agressive… Les attaquantes n'hésitaient pas à aller au devant des défenseurs, quitte à provoquer la faute. Une très bonne coordination entre les milieux de terrain et les attaquantes : elles n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder ou de se parler, c'était automatique. De très bons automatismes, voilà !

Et leur défense ? La défense des Rykers était particulière : les deux défenseuses n'étaient pas mauvaise, mais elles ne défendaient pas… comme… comme… comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. En même temps, avec Kernor dans les buts, on pouvait comprendre ce relâchement.

En fait, c'était ça leur problème : Kernor.

Les défenseuses n'étaient pas un problème. Kiya savait que Stevens et Jecht avaient les capacités pour les passer sans problème. En revanche, Kernor était une toute autre histoire. Lors du match retour contre les Shadows, elles avaient perdus 1 à 4, ce qui voulait dire que Kernor avait laissé passer dix buts en quatre matchs seulement. Une véritable humiliation pour cette joueuse si fière et tellement mauvaise perdante. Pour le match contre les Pirates, Kernor et son équipe allaient être encore plus virulente que d'habitude, elles feraient tout pour prendre leur revanche. Kiya, Ben et les joueurs le savaient.

Et c'était bien ce qui rendait ce match si compliqué à préparer ! Les techniques, les contre-attaques, tout ça ce n'était que de la théorie ! Et la théorie ne préparait pas à la pratique. Rien ne pouvait prévoir ce qui se passerait dans un match. Rien n'était jamais joué à l'avance. On avait beau avoir décortiqué au maximum le jeu d'une équipe, cela ne rendait pas plus fort. Cela donnait juste un avantage. Ça, Kiya venait de le comprendre.

Qu'elle était encore immature !

_Sinedd et Kiya se trouvaient sur le terrain vague qui leur servait de terrain d'entraînement. C'était juste après les tests de sélection pour rentrer chez les Shadows… Juste après le terrible verdict : Kiya était prise. Pas Sinedd._

_« J'comprend pas ! gémit la fillette. Ils auraient dû te prendre !_

_- Bah apparemment je correspondais pas à leurs critères, fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules._

_- Mais c'est pas normal ! protesta Kiya. »_

_Sinedd haussa de nouveau les épaules et fit tourner le ballon entre ses pieds. Climbo quitta l'épaule de Kiya pour se poser sur celle de Sinedd et gémit._

_« Vous en faites pas, dit Sinedd en tentant de sourire. C'est pas si grave. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

_- Tu mens ! répliqua immédiatement Kiya__. »_

_Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait que même si Sinedd prétendait que ce n'était pas grave, il n'en pensait pas moins le contraire. Il aurait tellement voulu être pris, beaucoup plus qu'elle._

_« T'es déçu, Sinedd, je le sais. Je te connais par cœur._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis très déçu, admit-il. Mais toi, tu es prise… alors ça va !_

_- Mais non, ça va pas du tout ! s'écria Kiya en secouant la tête. Moi, je voulais jouer avec toi !_

_- Mais on continuera encore à jouer ensemble._

_- Mais ce sera plus pareil… »_

_Sinedd arrêta de faire tourner le ballon et celui-ci roula lentement vers ce qui tenait lieu de but. Oui, cela ne sera plus pareil…_

_« Et si… et si… commença-t-il hésitant. »_

_Il se tourna vers la fillette, le regard emplit de détermination._

_« Et si je repassais les tests ? dit-il._

_- Hum ?_

_- Les Shadows font des tests de sélection tous les ans. Je n'aurai qu'à m'entraîner pour passer ceux de l'année prochaine !_

_- Oh ! Et moi je pourrai t'aider ! s'exclama Kiya. J'apprendrai des trucs chez les Shadows. Je n'aurai qu'à te les apprendre aussi !_

_- Ouais ! fit Sinedd, le regard plein d'enthousiasme. Et comme ça… je deviendrai plus fort ! Je réussirai les tests et on pourra jouer ensemble !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Je te le promets, Kiya, un jour, toi et moi, on jouera ensemble dans la même équipe. »_

Kiya ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grogna. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à cette promesse, et le fait qu'elle lui revienne en mémoire comme ça, d'un coup, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Elle se retourna dans son lit en grognant et se réfugia sous ses couvertures. Une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement, c'était traîner au lit en écoutant de la musique. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son baladeur mais se heurta au vide. Elle leva de quelques centimètres la tête et se rendit compte que la table de chevet était vide. Et mince ! Elle avait laissé son baladeur dans le salon. Maugréant contre son étourderie, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, condamnée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs.

Ils avaient tellement envie de jouer ensemble, ils avaient tout fait pour ça. Les Shadows les avaient même aidés ! Mais cela n'avait servi. Comme quoi, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

« Quel crétin ! lança-t-elle. »

Climbo surgit soudainement, l'air de dire « Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? ». Kiya soupira. Elle voudrait juste tout oublier.

C'était épuisant de lutter contre les critiques. C'était épuisant de lutter contre la défaite. Alors des fois, Kiya voulait simplement retourner chez elle, sur la planète Shadows, dans la petite maison qu'elle avait habitée avec son grand-père et son frère, à se chamailler pour savoir qui mettrait la table et à se retrouver sur le terrain de football pour jouer jusqu'au bout de la journée.

« DEBOUT ! »

La voix de Sasha fit sursauter Kiya. Mince ! Elle s'était rendormie ?

« Ben dis-moi Kiya ! s'étonna la jeune fille. T'es drôlement fatiguée pour rester aussi longtemps au lit. »

Apparemment oui, elle l'était.

« Il est quelle heure ? demanda Kiya.

- Onze heures.

- Onze heures ? »

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et tituba jusqu'à la porte.

« Hé ! Relax ! lui dit Sasha. Ben a dit qu'il te laissait la journée pour te reposer. Il dit que tu en as beaucoup fait ces derniers temps.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé ! répliqua Kiya. »

Sasha soupira en voyant son amie se précipiter dans le salon en chemise de nuit. Sue et Mary étaient déjà parties pour une séance vidéo, Sasha s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'elle avait vu l'heure et avait décidé de réveiller Kiya. Kiya avait beau râler parce qu'elle avait traîné au lit, ce simple fait suffisait à prouver qu'elle était épuisée. Rien d'étonnant quand on repensait aux récents événements.

« Kiya, fit Sasha, calme-toi. Ben a dit que tu pouvais te reposer.

- Mais le match contre les Rykers est dans moins de trois semaines ! protesta la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? On a encore le temps.

- Mais…

- Re-pose-toi ! lui ordonna Sasha en détachant bien chaque syllabe. »

Elle la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu vas tranquillement rester ici et te reposer, lui dit-elle. Interdiction de penser au foot ! Ok ? »

Kiya marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un oui. Sasha, satisfaite sortit, avec un petit sourire.

Kiya soupira. Interdiction de penser au foot, hein ? Mais à part penser au foot, à quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle avait grandi dans le foot, c'était le foot qui avait fait d'elle une star, c'était le foot qui l'avait destituée, c'était le foot qui l'avait conduit à Shiloë. Toute sa vie avait été régie par le galactik football.

Alors à quoi pouvait-elle penser d'autre ?

« Kare est en super forme, tu ne trouves pas ? fit remarquer Kiya à Ben.

- Il s'est bien remis de sa blessure, répondit l'entraîneur. »

Quiconque ne connaissait pas Ben pouvait être surpris par la nonchalance de Ben, mais il suffisait de voir le pli de son front pour constater qu'en réalité, il était très satisfait.

« Que penses-tu de son association avec Sasha ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt bonne, répondit Kiya. Kare a une meilleure vision du jeu que Sasha, du coup, ils se complètent très bien.

- Effectivement, l'expérience de Kare pâlit le manque de Sasha. »

Kiya regarda les statistiques qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Contre les hologrammes des Technodroïd, le taux de récupération de balles de Sasha et Kare avoisinait les soixante-dix pourcents. Certes largement inférieur à celui d'équipe telle que les Lightning ou les Shadows, mais chaque chose en son temps. Les derniers matchs avaient appris à Kiya qu'il ne fallait pas se presser. Les Pirates allaient devenir une grande équipe, elle se le jurait. Mais elle prendrait son temps.

« Tu comptes titulariser Sasha une nouvelle fois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit Ben. Il faut qu'elle joue et on n'a plus rien à perdre. Alors pourquoi pas ?

- Il faudrait commencer à penser à l'équipe qui sera titulaire. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

- On l'a déjà notre équipe, lui dit Ben. La seule incertitude reste en milieu de terrain.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait donner sa chance à Sasha, dit Kiya.

- Alors on titularise Sasha, conclut Ben.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'entraîneur de galactik football, Ben avait décidé de donner son équipe de départ près d'une semaine avant le match. Comme prévu, Sasha et Kare avaient été titularisés en milieu de terrain, Mary était remplaçante. Cette annonce avancée avait permis aux joueurs de se concentrer sur le match et notamment aux milieux de terrain de prendre leurs marques.

L'accent avait été mis sur le physique. Cela était de notoriété publique, les Rykers jouaient physique. Les Pirates faisaient pâle figure à côté, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas de fluide pour palier ce manque. Ne restait qu'une seule solution : l'entraînement.

Kiya avait également organisé des séances vidéo quotidiennes afin de décrypter la défense des Rykers et de trouver les failles de Kernor. Car nul doute que l'orgueilleuse gardienne des Rykers serait remontée, elle qui avait encaissé dix buts lors des derniers matchs. À cause de cela, les Pirates ne pouvaient pas prétendre à l'effet de surprise. Même s'ils avaient perdu tous leurs matches, les Rykers les prendraient au sérieux, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elles gagnent, elles, leur qualification.

La qualification, justement. Les Pirates ne pouvaient plus prétendre à une place en huitième de finale. À deux jours de la fin des éliminatoires, c'était fichu. Mais ils espéraient au moins finir sur une note positive, ne pas perdre la face. Et cela passait par deux matchs d'anthologie contre les Rykers.

« Alors on récapitule, fit Ben en allumant le tableau de la salle de conférence d'Unadar, nous, nous avons zéro point. Donc on dit adieu à la qualification. »

C'était la veille du match. Les Pirates avaient quitté Shiloë la veille au soir afin de s'habituer à l'air pollué de la planète des Rykers. Après une rude séance d'entraînement, Ben avait envoyé tous les joueurs se coucher et avait gardé Kiya pour un dernier débriefing sur les points.

La jeune fille bailla en hochant machinalement la tête. Elle avait dû courir dans tout Unadar pour exiger le terrain d'entraînement afin que son équipe puisse s'entraîner, chose qui n'avait pas été aisée au vu de l'extrême amabilité de leurs hôtes.

« Les Shadows en ont douze et sont donc déjà qualifié puisqu'il faut un minimum de douze points pour jouer les huitième, continua Ben. Les Snow Kids en ont neuf et doivent obligatoirement gagner un de leur match contre les Shadows pour se qualifier.

- Je viens de penser, intervint Kiya après avoir étouffé un nouveau baillement, les Rykers n'ont que trois points. Ça veut dire que même si elles gagnent leurs deux derniers matchs, elles ne seront pas qualifiées.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Pour qu'elles se qualifient, il faut que les Snow Kids perdent leurs deux matchs contre les Shadows et qu'elles gagnent assez largement contre nous afin de soigner la différence de but, expliqua l'entraîneur.

- Ah ça ! s'exclama Kiya. Je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de différence de but. »

C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'on lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes quand elle était joueuse. Pourtant, cela restait toujours aussi énigmatique pour elle. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

« C'est assez complexe effectivement, admit Ben, mais une fois que tu as compris le truc, c'est tout simple. Pars déjà sur l'idée qu'un but à domicile vaut un point et qu'un but à l'extérieur vaut deux points. Ensuite tu n'as qu'à additionner le total des points après les matchs. Par exemple, les Shadows ont marqué six buts contre nous, chez eux. Cela fait donc six points. À Shiloë, ils en ont mis cinq, multiplié par deux, cela fait dix. Donc, en tout ils ont seize points en plus.

- Avec tous les buts qu'ils mettent depuis le début des éliminatoires, ils doivent crever le plafond.

- Ouais, mais les Shadows sont déjà qualifié, alors ça n'a pas grande importance.

- Et les Rykers, alors ? Cinq chez elle plus deux contre les Snow Kids….

- Te préoccupe pas de ça, lui dit Ben. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Pour résumer, les Snow Kids ont une différence de but plus importante que celle de Rykers.

- D'accord.

- En ce qui nous concerne, on n'a plus rien à perdre, mais comme je n'aime pas faire semblant de jouer, on va donc jouer le tout pour le tout pour ce match.

- De toute façon, c'est le principe, fit la jeune fille. »

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, la nuit été tombée, bien qu'il était difficile de voir la différence tant il faisait sombre sur Unadar. Kiya avait détesté Unadar dès la seconde où elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle y était venue une fois, il y a longtemps et cette planète, cette pollution, ce paysage, cette ambiance avait fait naître en elle un sentiment de peur profond, presque physique. Comme quelque chose qui était enfui en elle sans qu'elle le sache.

« Vivement que ce match se termine, pensa-t-elle en caressant Climbo. »

Il était près de onze heures du soir. Kiya décida d'aller se coucher. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Ben et rejoignit sa chambre où Sasha dormait déjà. Demain allait être une rude journée. Mais elle était plus sereine qu'avant les précédents matches. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce match-là était sans enjeux particulier.

« _Début du match dans une minute ! Début du match dans une minute_ ! annonça le speaker »

Ben venait de donner ses dernières instructions aux Pirates. Les joueurs se précipitaient à la nacelle d'accès, l'air très concentré. Kiya faisait les cent pas dans la cabine de l'entraîneur sous le regard exaspéré de Mary.

« Relax, Kiya, lui dit-elle. On ne risque rien !

- À part l'humiliation de n'avoir marqué aucun point, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Kiya, intervint Ben. Il faut gagner ce match même si on n'a rien à gagner. »

Kiya était peut-être plus détendue que pour les matches précédents, mais elle détestait perdre. Non, il en était hors de question ! Elle ne perdrait pas !

Les joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Ils se firent face et les Rykers effectuèrent leur danse. Les Pirates ne se laissèrent nullement impressionnés. Stevens eut même l'audace de répondre au regard arrogant de Kernor.

Le match démarra et les Rykers prirent d'entrée de jeu le ballon. L'attaquante principale fonça immédiatement en direction des buts de Mike, mais Sasha et Kare la bloquèrent. Sue vint en renfort et tacla la joueuse qui perdit le ballon. Dan le récupéra et le passa à Jecht. Jecht tenta une percée qui n'aboutit pas. Le ballon revint aux Rykers qui lancèrent une nouvelle offensive. La n°9 fonça sur la défense, pris de cours Sasha et Kare, fixa Dan et échappa au tacle de Sue. Elle tira et marqua.

La partie ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer pour les Pirates. Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, et ils étaient déjà menés au score. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, le jeu redémarra très rapidement et les Rykers tentaient une nouvelle percée. La défense des Pirates fut une nouvelle fois mise à l'épreuve. La seconde attaquante des Rykers tenta un tir de loin mais Sue arrêta le tir et relança vers l'avant. Sa passe fut contrée par une des milieux de terrain des Rykers, mais Kare réussit à la rattraper. Il ne disposa que d'une poignée de secondes pour faire une passe avant qu'une Rykers ne le tacle. Dans la précipitation, sa passe fut passablement ratée, mais par miracle le ballon atterrit entre les jambes de Jecht qui partit à l'assaut des buts rykers.

« J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient marquer de nouveau ! lança Kiya.

- Et moi donc ! fit Mary. »

Jecht croisa avec Stevens qui tenta le tir. Mais Kernor l'arrêta rageusement.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria le capitaine des Pirates. »

Une ombre passa au-dessus du stade d'Unadar.

Abattus.

Brisés.

Désespérés.

3 à 0.

C'était le score final. Les Rykers avaient marqué trois buts.

Dans le vaisseau qui les ramenait à Shiloë, un silence de mort régnait. Les joueurs ne disaient mot, trop effondrés. Seul revenait cette éternelle question, qu'ils s'étaient maintes et maintes fois posés : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette fois encore, avaient-ils perdus ? Les Rykers étaient pourtant prenable ! Et eux... Eux, ils avaient été héroïques ! Ils avaient patiemment repoussés chaque attaque des Rykers, la preuve! Ils ne s'étaient pris que trois buts ! C'était le positif à retenir de ce match, et pourtant... Pourtant, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Parce que justement, ils avaient tout donné.

Kiya était assise à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Elle venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément l'équipe qui jouait le plus qui gagnait. Bien sûr, les Rykers aussi avaient bien joué, leur défense avait été aussi efficace que la leur. Avec en plus une attaque efficace, contrairement à eux. En fait, les Rykers avaient tout simplement été meilleures qu'eux.

Le vaisseau atterrit sur Shiloë. Ben décida de les laisser se reposer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à leur reprocher. Ils avaient fait le match qu'il fallait.

L'archipel était en ébullition lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Un pirate vint chercher Benett et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le capitaine se précipita hors du vaisseau pour aller sur celui de Sony posé à quelques pas du leur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kiya à Corsos qui passait devant elle.

- Sony a été blessé par des robots de la Technoïd, répondit-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Sasha et Artie.

- Lors d'une escale sur Akillian, expliqua le bras droit du chef des Pirates. La blessure est plutôt sérieuse. Heureusement, il a eu de l'aide. »

Corsos désigna alors un jeune garçon qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Kiya le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

« Hé ! Mais t'es Micro-Ice des Snow Kids ! s'écria-t-elle. »

L'intéressé sursauta. Artie alla à sa rencontre.

« Sans blague, t'as sauvé la vie de Sony Blackbone ? s'écria-t-il.

- Whaou! fit Sasha.

- Heu... balbutia Micro-Ice.

- Ton ami est un héros. Je te le confie, Artie, dit Corsos. Trouve-lui un endroit où dormir. »

Kiya et Sasha rejoignirent les autres joueurs qui étaient restés devant leurs vaisseaux à attendre les nouvelles de Sony. Derrière elles, Artie et Micro-Ice étaient en pleine conversation. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien mais là, le ton montait.

« Hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter le galactik football ! s'écria Artie. T'es trop bon pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- À ton avis ? lança Micro-Ice, je vais devenir pirate ! »

Blabla :

Et voici le chapitre 8 !  
J'ai voulu me consacrer à la préparation du match sur l'état d'esprit des Pirates. D'ailleurs, j'ignore s'il y a des spécialistes du football parmi les lecteurs mais sur l'histoire de la différence, je sais bien que ça ne se passe exactement comme ça. Je sais que ce système existe pour les barrages entre autres mais comment fonctionne la différence de but, ça par contre je l'ignore ^^". Donc j'ai improvisé ^^.

Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !  
Bises,  
Sheena.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Kiya faisait les cents pas dans son salon, en regardant de temps à autre son écran sur lequel passait le match que les Pirates avaient joués face aux Rykers. Climbo la suivait du regard, intrigué. Elle soupira. Là, pour le coup, elle était à cours d'idée. Ils avaient fait le match parfait ! Enfin presque parce qu'avec une défaite, on ne pouvait dire que c'était parfait, mais dans le respect des consignes, l'animation du jeu, c'était ça ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher, bon sang ?

« Tûut, fit Climbo. »

Elle finit par éteindre l'écran. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal à la tête et toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. La jeune fille sortit, le petit animal sur l'épaule et alla près du lac.

Shiloë était bien agité ces derniers temps. Il fallait dire que voir arriver son chef grièvement blessé n'avait rien de très rassurant. Heureusement que Micro-Ice avait été là.

Tiens d'ailleurs, où il était celui-là ? Corsos l'avait confié à Artie et en principe, il était entre de bonne main mais elle préféra vérifier. Elle repartit en sens inverse et tomba sur Sasha qui sortait de l'entraînement.

« Sasha ! l'appela-t-elle. »

La jeune fille se retourna et se dirigea vers Kiya.

« Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Exténuant, répondit-elle. Ben ne nous a fait aucun cadeau.

- Y'en a qui doivent râler, fit remarquer Kiya.

- Non, dit Sasha. Au contraire, y'avait pas un mot. Je crois que toute l'équipe est remontée pour gagner ce match contre les Rykers.

- Tant mieux alors ! se réjouit Kiya.

- Tût tût ! renchérit Climbo. »

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mis en route et croisèrent Micro-Ice et Artie.

« Hé ! Sasha ! lui dit Artie. Comment ça va ? Et l'entraînement ?  
- Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Ben nous a tué, lâcha la joueuse.  
- Comment va Sony ? demanda Kiya.  
- Mieux, répondit le jeune homme. Il l'a échappé belle. Oh ! Au fait, vous vous connaissez sûrement, mais je vous présente quand même. Micro-Ice, Sasha. Sasha, Micro-Ice.  
- Tuuuuuut ! gronda Climbo.  
- Et Climbo, ajouta précipitamment Artie. Désolé, vieux. »

Mais ses excuses ne semblèrent pas le convaincre, il sauta de l'épaule de Kiya et partit vers la salle d'entraînement. Kiya leva les yeux au ciel.

« On s'est déjà rencontré, dit Sasha à Micro-Ice.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.  
- Je joue comme milieu de terrain chez les Pirates, fit Sasha. Le numéro 10 c'est moi.  
- Ah d'accord, répondit Micro-Ice que cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de surprendre.  
- Bon, je vais voir Ben, dit soudainement Kiya. »

L'ancienne joueuse des Shadows partit, la démarche raide et sans aucun regard pour Micro-Ice.

« Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, dit tristement Micro-Ice.  
- Mais non, le rassura Sasha. Kiya est un peu froide d'apparence, mais y'a pas plus sympa qu'elle.  
- Ouais, sans doute, maugréa l'attaquant, pas vraiment convaincu.  
- J'imagine aussi qu'elle est déçue que t'arrêtes le foot, dit Artie. Quand on sait qu'elle a été virée des Shadows, forcément ça doit l'énerver…  
- Quoi ? Répète un peu ? s'exclama Micro-Ice. »

Il regarda Sasha et Artie comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Ces derniers étaient tout aussi surpris par la réaction de Micro-Ice.

« Vous dites qu'elle a joué chez les Shadows ? continua-t-il. C'est elle ? Kiya des Shadows ? Cette joueuse qui faisait des merveilles sans aucun fluide ?  
- T'avais pas remarqué que c'était elle ? demanda Artie un peu pris de court.  
- Ben, je trouvais qu'elle lui ressemblait… mais voilà quoi ! Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rencontré Kiya. LA Kiya ! J'ai vu tous ses matchs, je l'adorais ! C'était une vraie déesse du galactik football !  
- Wow ! Doucement, lui intima Sasha. Tu sais, elle est exactement comme toi et moi.  
- Mais toi aussi, tu ne la trouves pas géniale ? s'emporta Micro-Ice.  
- Si, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment forte, répondit pensivement la milieu de terrain.  
- Pourquoi elle a été virée ? demanda le Snow Kids.  
- On sait pas, répondit Artie. Elle a jamais voulu le dire à qui que ce soit. On l'a rencontré, y'a trois ans au Génèse Stadium. Elle nous a donné un coup de main et en échange, on l'a ramené ici.  
- Et elle joue avec vous ?  
- Non, fit Sasha. Au début, c'est ce qu'on voulait mais elle et Ben, l'entraîneur, ont refusé. On sait pas pourquoi. Depuis, c'est l'assistante de Ben.  
- Son arrivée a été bénéfique pour l'équipe, continua Artie. Même si elle ne joue pas, elle a apporté énormément sur le plan tactique et psychologique. Elle a totalement révolutionné le galactik football ici. »

Micro-Ice fixa la direction qu'avait prit Kiya. Dire qu'il venait de rencontrer l'une des légendes du football, au même titre que Warren. Et cela bouscula quelque peu sa conviction qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce sport…

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? répéta Ben. »

Kiya fit tristement signe que non.

« Aucune ? insista-t-il.  
- Ben !  
- Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça hallucinant, que toi, grande tacticienne, tu ne vois aucune solution pour battre les Rykers !  
- Ben le problème, c'est que justement on a réglé tous nos problèmes, répliqua Kiya. J'ai revu le match aller et on n'a pas été ridicule. Seulement les Rykers ont été bien plus performante que nous. Tout ce qu'on faisait, elles le refaisaient mais en mieux. »

Ben soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le silence régna dans la salle d'entraînement. Seul un léger ronflement de machine et les soupirs de Climbo endormi se faisaient entendre.

« Je suis pas du genre à partir perdant d'avance, Kiya, dit finalement l'entraîneur, mais là tu me fais vraiment craindre le pire.  
- Désolé, grimaça la jeune fille. »

Elle aussi commençait à craindre le pire. Peut-être que les Pirates ne seraient jamais au niveau, peut-être qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester éternellement une petite équipe.

« Tu sais, Kiya, fit Ben après un instant de silence, c'est pas perdu pour autant.  
- Hum ? grogna la jeune fille.  
- On ne se qualifiera pas cette année, ok, expliqua Ben, mais on peut encore gagner le match contre les Rykers. D'après ce que tu dis, et je te fais largement confiance, on était au point –ou presque- pour le dernier match, il faut juste rajouter quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Les tripes, dit Ben. Il faut jouer avec nos tripes. On n'a plus rien à perdre, mais on peut encore faire beaucoup. On peut quitter cette Cup, la tête haute. »

« Les tripes, hein ! pensa Kiya. »

« Tu crois qu'ils en seront capable ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Fais leur confiance, ma grande, lui dit Ben. Je peux te dire qu'ils en veulent. »

Kiya soupira. Les gars étaient toujours gonflés à bloc avant un match. Mais peut-être que ce dernier match perdu avait fait chuter leur motivation. Kiya comprendrait ce manque d'envie, c'était normal. Ils tentaient, se donnaient à fond mais n'arrivaient pas à gagner. Cela en découragerait plus d'un.

La jeune fille prit Climbo dans ses bras, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la salle. La nuit commençait à tomber sur l'archipel. Kiya se dirigea vers le lac et aperçu une silhouette, assise sur le bord. C'était Micro-Ice. Un Micro-Ice peu fidèle à sa réputation, puisqu'il affichait une mine d'enterrement.

Kiya s'avança, mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose.

« Tiens, dit-elle en le lançant à Micro-Ice qui le rattrapa au vol. »

Le joueur marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la jeune fille lui faire face, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
- Un remède contre la déprime, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Micro-Ice regarda plus attentivement sa prise. C'était un bonbon. Il remercia chaleureusement Kiya qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends triste ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Moi ? Rien ! répondit Micro-Ice. Je pète la forme ! »

Kiya lui jeta un regard en biais, toujours souriante. Micro-Ice détourna vite les yeux, mais continua à affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Bon, si tu le dis, se résigna finalement Kiya.  
- Au fait, dit tout à coup Micro-Ice, heureux de changer de sujet, je voulais te dire que je t'admire vraiment beaucoup !  
- Hein ?  
- J'ai vu tous tes matchs quand t'étais chez les Shadows ! Franchement, t'es géniale Kiya. Peut-être même plus que Warren…  
- Oh là ! Doucement ! l'interrompit Kiya. Je suis loin d'avoir le niveau de Warren !  
- En tout cas, t'es une super joueuse. T'es mon modèle !  
- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! gémit la jeune fille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus. Pourtant, tu sais, moi aussi j'ai quinze ans.  
- C'est justement ça qui est impressionnant ! continua Micro-Ice. T'as que quinze ans et t'es déjà la meilleure joueuse de la Galaxie !  
- Tu sais, tenta de relativiser l'encensée, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de jouer au foot. Et puis, si j'étais aussi forte que tu le dis, je n'aurais pas été renvoyée.  
- Celui qui t'a renvoyé est un crétin ! décréta Micro-Ice. »

Kiya sourit et le visage souriant d'Hamilton lui apparut. Lui, un crétin ? Pas vraiment. Dans l'histoire, c'était plutôt elle l'idiote.

« Tu dis que je suis une excellente joueuse, commença-t-elle, mais toi aussi tu es très bon.  
- Mouais, je ne pense pas, maugréa le joueur.  
- Pourquoi ? »

Micro-Ice se rembrunit et n'en dit pas davantage. Kiya soupira.

« Moi, je trouve que t'es exactement au même niveau que les autres. T'es un peu farfelue, d'accord, mais c'est ta force. C'est parce que t'es imprévisible que t'es un joueur redoutable.  
- Ouais mais techniquement, je ne surpasse Rocket, Tia ou…  
- D'Jok ? risqua Kiya.  
- Ouais, murmura Micro-Ice. »

Kiya mit ses jambes en tailleur et se prit également un bonbon.

« Ch'vais te faire une confidenche, commença-t-elle, la bouche pleine, D'Chok, che le trouve pas chi génial que cha. »

Micro-Ice la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je disais, reprit-elle après avoir vidé sa bouche, que je ne trouvais pas D'Jok si génial que ça.  
- Ça, j'avais compris ! répliqua Micro-Ice. Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est phénoménal !  
- Oh ! Les journalistes ! fit la jeune fille. Ils disent beaucoup de choses. Trop à mon goût. Pour en revenir à D'Jok, il est très bon, mais trop classique. Il est très prévisible. Je préfère les joueurs dans ton style. Ils n'ont pas la meilleure technique du monde mais ils peuvent créer la surprise. »

Micro-Ice était bouche bée. Que quelqu'un dise de D'Jok qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que ça était absolument inconcevable, mais en plus, c'était une véritable star du ballon rond qui le disait. Kiya, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de tout à fait normal, s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête.

« Au fait, dit-elle, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre toi et D'Jok. Pourquoi ?  
- Ah ça… murmura le jeune garçon en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.  
- C'est pour ça que t'es parti de l'équipe ? interrogea l'ancienne joueuse. »

Micro-Ice releva la tête, une nouvelle fois surpris. C'était ce qui s'appelait taper dans le mile !

« Ouais… plus ou moins, admit-il. »

Il resta un moment silencieux puis dit :

« Il m'a trahi. »

Kiya ouvrit de grands yeux. Ah ça ! C'était quelque chose !

« Comment ça, il t'a trahi ?  
- Ben disons qu'il a séduit la fille qui m'intéressait. »

Kiya cligna des yeux et répéta ce que Micro-Ice venait de lui dire avant d'éclater de rire. Micro-Ice la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Ben vas-y, marre-toi ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est très drôle de se moquer du malheur des autres !  
- Micro-Ice, commença Kiya, me dis que t'as quitté ton équipe simplement… à cause d'une fille ?  
- Eh ! C'est lui et Mei qui m'ont jeté ! s'offusqua Micro-Ice.  
- Mais c'est tellement ridicule ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Franchement, y'a des trucs plus important que ça.  
- T'es sûre que t'as que quinze ans ? la railla-t-il. Parce que là j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère.  
- T'es pas le premier à me le dire, admit Kiya. Faut croire que la célébrité m'a rendue plus vieille. »

Ces mots jetèrent un froid entre les deux adolescents. Kiya se releva et se remit en position assise.

« Bon D'Jok et Mei mis à part, reprit-elle, tu t'entends bien avec les autres membres ?  
- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il.  
- Donc y'a pas de raison que tu prives les Snow Kids de ta présence, non ?  
- Hum…  
- Ton coach te fait confiance aussi ?  
- Des fois, je l'exaspère.  
- Oh bah ça, c'est normal ! fit Kiya. Tous les joueurs exaspèrent leurs entraîneurs. Moi, j'étais un peu la rebelle de l'équipe. Hamilton en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec moi. »

Micro-Ice regarda le ciel, comme s'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Kiya. Puis, un grand sourire s'afficha.

« C'est vrai que je suis plutôt populaire, sourit-il. »

Kiya rit.

« Bah tu vois ! lança-t-elle.  
- Ouais, continua Micro-Ice. Bon y'en a comme Sinedd qui n'ont jamais pu me sentir mais bon…  
- Sinedd ? fit Kiya.  
- Ouais, tu sais il était dans notre équipe avant, répondit Micro-Ice.  
- Ouais, ça je le sais, dit-elle. Mais tu le connais bien ?  
- Bah un peu. Pas franchement cool, comme mec. Trop arrogant et mauvais joueur. Et violent.  
- Ah…  
- Pourquoi ? Toi, tu le connais ?  
- Un peu que je le connais, dit Kiya avec un demi-sourire. C'est mon frère. »

Micro-Ice qui venait d'avaler un bonbon, manqua de s'étouffer avec. Alors qu'il toussait, Kiya vint à sa rescousse en lui tapant dans le dos.

« Nan, t'es sérieuse ? s'exclama-t-il dés qu'il eut repris son souffle. Ton frère ? C'est ton frère ?  
- Hum, hum, fit Kiya en hochant la tête.  
- Ton frère pour de vrai ?  
- Mon frère pour de vrai. »

Micro-Ice ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes avant de s'étaler en sol, les bras en croix.

« C'est si surprenant que ça ? lui demanda Kiya en se penchant au-dessus de lui.  
- Je savais pas que Sinedd avait une sœur, répondit-il. Bon d'accord, on était pas les meilleurs amis du monde tous les deux, mais quand même ! C'est le genre de chose que l'on sait facilement sur Akillian.  
- Bah si tu le savais pas c'est parce que Sinedd et moi on n'a pas grandi sur Akillian, répondit Kiya.  
- Hein ? s'écria une nouvelle fois Micro-Ice. »

Il se redressa et regarda Kiya avec étonnement. Kiya soupira. Puisqu'ils étaient sur le sujet, autant en parler.

« On est originaire d'Akillian, expliqua Kiya, mais on a grandi sur la planète Shadows. En fait, on ne la pratiquement jamais quitté durant notre enfance. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai mis les pieds sur Akillian que deux fois : pour voir des matchs.  
- Mais si je me souviens bien, Sinedd était sur Akillian depuis un petit moment, et toi, non ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Micro-Ice.  
- C'est un peu compliqué, dit Kiya en soupirant. J'imagine que Sinedd était sur Akillian depuis environ trois ans (Micro-Ice le lui confirma d'un signe de tête). Il y a trois ans, Sinedd est parti de la planète Shadows. Pourquoi, ça j'en sais rien. Moi, je me suis fait renvoyée des Shadows peu après et je suis partie avec les Pirates. Pour être honnête, ça va faire presque trois ans que je n'ai pas vu mon frère.  
- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Micro-Ice. Comment ça se fait ?  
- Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait être et je lui en voulais un peu d'être parti.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Il est parti sans même me dire au revoir.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Kiya avait le cœur serré. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait ouvertement de son frère. Pendant trois ans, Kiya avait essayé d'ignorer Sinedd, mais depuis qu'il était réapparu sous le maillot des Snow Kids et qu'il avait fini par rejoindre les Shadows, son passé la rattrapait et cela lui pesait. Parler à Micro-Ice la soulageait.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle, on a passé les tests de sélection des Shadows ensemble, mais lui n'a pas été pris. Pourtant malgré sa déception, il ne m'en pas voulu, au contraire. Le premier match que j'ai joué avec les Shadows, il était vraiment fier de moi, t'aurais vu ça. Et moi ça me rendait heureuse de le voir comme ça. Il était toujours là pour m'écouter quand j'avais besoin de parler. J'étais jeune à cette époque, trop insouciante et un peu égoïste. Je pensais pas que mon grand frère pouvait souffrir du fait que sa petite sœur soit devenue une star du galactik football, mais c'était sûrement le cas. Mais il ne me l'a jamais montré. »

Elle s'interrompit et caressa Climbo, toujours endormi. Micro-Ice l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

« Je comprends qu'il ait voulu partir, c'est normal, continua-t-elle. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Seulement, j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en parle, qu'il ne parte pas comme un voleur.  
- Et vos parents ? intervint Micro-Ice. Ils en ont pensé quoi ?  
- Nos parents, hein ? »

Kiya se leva, posa Climbo et trempa un pied dans le lac.

« On n'a pas de parents, avoua-t-elle. On ne les a jamais connut, on a été élevé par un Wambas. Nos parentes, ils sont sûrement morts. »

Micro-Ice baissa les yeux, gêné.  
- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, lui dit Kiya. Moi, ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir qui ils étaient. J'avais mon grand-père, Sinedd et Climbo, c'était largement suffisant.

- Ton grand-père ?  
- Zum Ho, le Wambas qui nous a élevé. C'était un ancien joueur de galactik football, c'est avec lui qu'on a commencé à apprendre à jouer. »

Micro-Ice se frotta la tête et tenta d'assimiler en douceur toutes ces informations. S'il avait pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Sinedd avait une sœur… et pas n'importe qui ! C'était vraiment insensé ! Et ils ne se ressemblaient même pas, tant au niveau du caractère que sur celui du physique. Sinedd avait les cheveux noirs, était arrogant, désagréable et moqueur, Kiya était rousse, sympathique et sociable. Le jour et la nuit.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que vous êtes frères et sœur, dit-il. Vous êtes tellement différents. »

Kiya lâcha un petit rire.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Mais tu sais, Sinedd n'était pas comme ça avant. Oh, bien sûr, il a toujours été un trop sûr de lui, mais bon, c'est son caractère. J'ai été surprise quand je l'ai vu jouer avec les Wambas… Il était si sombre et si agressif ! Il s'est transformé.  
- Sans compter le fait qu'il soit comment dire… égocentrique, individualiste, mal élevé et… Désolé, se reprit-il précipitamment en croisant le regard de Kiya.  
- Ça va, dit-elle. J'ai bien conscience que Sinedd n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Mais malgré tout, il reste mon frère… »

Il restait son frère, malgré ses défauts et ses fautes. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait le remplacer.

L'ambiance montait d'un cran à la taverne. Après une dernière séance vidéo, les joueurs pirates allaient se détendre devant le match Snow Kids – Shadows. Ben vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Benett et d'Artie, tandis que les joueurs et Kiya colonisaient le comptoir.

« Hé ! Regardez y'a une nouvelle serveuse ! lança Mike.

Effectivement, Micro-Ice, pour assister Cuistot, avait été embauché comme serveur. Il zigzaguait tant bien que mal entre les clients, plateau en main.

« Alors ? Ça te plait toujours autant qu'avant la vie de pirate, moussaillon ? le railla Artie. »

Pour toute réponse, Micro-Ice lui tira la langue.

Il repartit avec son plateau mais manqua de le faire tomber. Fort heureusement, Kiya le rattrapa au vol.

« C'était moins une, dit-elle.  
- Ouais, merci, lui répondit Micro-Ice, peu ravi.  
- Prends ça comme un bizutage, lui lança la jeune fille. Tout le monde est passé par là quand il est arrivé. Moi je devais récurer les sols. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Le pire, je crois, c'était le gage de Jecht, dit Stevens. Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire au juste ? Laver les toilettes des hommes en maillot de bain, c'est ça ?  
- Hahaha ! Je suis mort de rire, Stevens ! répondit l'intéressé, glacial.  
- Stevens ? répéta Micro-Ice. Comme…  
- T'as devant, toi l'équipe des Pirates au grand complet, lui expliqua Kiya. De droite à gauche : Stevens, Jecht, Mary, Dan, Kare, Sue, Mike et Sasha que tu connais déjà.  
- Salut ! lui lancèrent les joueurs. »

Micro-Ice n'en revenait. La mythique équipe des Pirates devant lui, en chair et en os et sans masques ! N'importe qui payerait cher pour voir ça.

« Ouah ! Ça fait drôle de vous voir sans vos masques, dit le jeune garçon.  
- On nous dit ça à chaque fois ! lança Kare.  
- Hé ! Le-nouveau ! intervint une voix mécanique. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Cuistot menacer Micro-Ice à l'aide de fouet et de cuillère.

« La-vaisselle-ne-va-pas-se-faire-toute-seule ! lança-t-il. T'as-cru-que-j'étais-programmé-la-faire-à-ta-place -ou-quoi ? »

Et voilà Micro-Ice, condamné à faire la plonge pour le reste de la soirée.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Le match commençait enfin.

« _Mesdames et messieurs ! _s'exclama Callie Mystie. _C'est absolument incroyable ! Il y a des bougies partout ! Quinze ans après, le match Akillian-Shadows renaît des ses cendres, tel le phénix._ »

Le stade d'Akilliant était survolté. Après quinze ans d'attente, l'histoire semblait accorder enfin une revanche à la communauté.

« Un pronostic, Kiya ? lui fit Mike.  
- On peut pas prévoir le résultat d'un match à l'avance, répondit Kiya.  
- Oh allez ! Lance-toi ! lui dit Mary. Moi, je dis que les Shadows ont un net avantage. Ils sont plus expérimentés et surtout, ils ont tous leurs joueurs. »

La milieu de terrain lança un discret à Micro-Ice, en plein dans les bulles.

« Aarch n'est pas idiot, dit Kiya. Il sait bien qu'il n'est pas favori sur ce match. Comme les Shadows sont une équipe qui attaque beaucoup, il va sûrement renforcer sa défense, au risque de délaisser un peu l'attaque. Les Shadows, paradoxalement, seront sans doute moins percutant et allègeront leur défense, vu que les Snow Kids n'ont plus qu'un attaquant et Aarch peut jouer là-dessus.  
- Difficile de prévoir un vainqueur dans ces conditions, remarqua Stevens.  
- Ouais.  
- Je pense pourtant que les Shadows voudront marquer les esprits, continua-t-il. N'oubliez pas qu'Arthegor était l'ancien entraîneur des Tigres Rouges, il doit avoir encore en travers de la gorge sa défaite contre les Snow Kids.  
- Pas faux, dit Sue.  
- Je dirai match nul, avec les Shadows qui ouvrent le score, prédit Kare.  
- Moi, au contraire, je dirai que ce seront les Snow Kids qui marqueront les premiers, rétorqua Kiya.  
- Tu veux parier ? la défia Kare.  
- Quand tu veux ! lança Kiya. »

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main, histoire de sceller le pari. Le gagnant remportera quinze crédits standards.

« _C'est la surprise du jour : Mei est en attaque,_ annonça la présentatrice. _Une décision qu'Aarch a dû prendre suite au départ de Micro-Ice. La fédération lui a également octroyé le droit d'aligner un clone en défense aux côtés de Thran._»

« Pourquoi il la met en attaque ? s'exclama Jecht. C'est une défenseuse, elle ! »

Pour toute réponse, ses amis haussèrent les épaules.

« _Et c'est le coup d'envoi !_ lança Callie Mystie. »

Le ballon fusa. D'Jok et Sinedd s'élancèrent et attrapèrent le ballon en même temps, provoquant une explosion de fluide.

Nillis tenta de faire une passe pour Sinedd, mais Thran l'intercepta. Il s'élança, évita magnifiquement Nilla, mais perdit la balle en route. Nilla n'attendit pas qu'il s'en rende compte et passa immédiatement à Mycos, qui transmit à Nillis. L'attaquant partit alors à l'assaut de la défense d'Akillian. Le clone, pendant tout ce temps, était resté, immobile, affichant un sourire béat sur son visage. Il ne broncha même pas, lorsque Nillis lui envoya le ballon en plein ventre, ni quand Ateo le bouscula.

« _Apparemment, tous les spécialistes avaient vu juste : utiliser un clone dans un match contre les Shadows tient effectivement du suicide, _dit la commentatrice. »

« C'est presque du six contre sept, dit Sasha. »

La balle était toujours en possession des Shadows. Les deux capitaines, Griffins et Rocket étaient à la lutte pour le récupérer. Griffins feinta magnifiquement et passa la balle à Sinedd, qui s'amusa à effectuer quelques jongles au beau milieu du terrain. Kiya leva les yeux au ciel. Thran s'élança vers lui, mais il s'éclipsa avant et réapparut derrière lui. Dans le même temps, il passa le ballon à Griffins qui tira.

« Oh non ! s'exclama Kiya. »

Par une parade extraordinaire, Ahito repoussa la balle qui disparut.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans la salle et quelques applaudissements retentirent suite à l'arrêt du gardien des Snow Kids.

Ahito relança pour Tia, qui combina un une-deux avec Rocket. La jeune fille passa ensuite à D'Jok effectua une passe magistrale à l'intention de Mei. La nouvelle attaquante partit vers l'avant mais se fit rapidement chiper le ballon par Ateo.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, amis holospectateur, mais l'absence de Micro-Ice en attaque se fait cruellement ressentir chez les Snow Kids. _»

« Elle ne pense pas si bien dire ! s'exclama Stevens. »

Le match avait démarré depuis bientôt une demi-heure et force était de constater que les Shadows surclassaient les Snow Kids.

«_ Les Shadows monopolisent les ballons,_ dit Callie Mystie, _et assiègent littéralement les cages des Snow Kids. Ahito, le gardien des Snow Kids, réussira-t-il à tenir jusqu'à la fin du match. Rien n'est moins sûr malheureusement._ »

Après une énième parade d'Ahito, les Shadows repassaient à l'attaque avec Sinedd, mais Ahito se jeta dans ses jambes, le faisant passer par-dessus son corps. L'arbitre siffla la faute et donna un penalty aux Shadows.

L'équipe des Pirates retint son souflle. Sinedd s'avança, ballon en main pour tirer le penalty, se recula de quelques pas et fit appel à toute la puissance du smog. Kiya frissonna en voyant cette fumée noire l'envelopper totalement.

Sinedd s'élança et tira de toutes ses forces le penalty. Mais Ahito le repoussa !

« OUIII ! s'exclamèrent les Pirates. »

Ahito lui-même ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son exploit. Ses amis se jetèrent sur lui, lui donnant de grosses tapes à l'épaule, mais sitôt qu'ils furent partis, le jeune gardien s'effondra, endormi.

L'arrêt d'Ahito semblait avoir remonté le moral des Snow Kids. Ils repassaient à l'attaque avec Tia et Rocket, le duo de choc. Rocket avait la balle et passa facilement Nilla. Il tira mais Ateo se jeta sur lui, le faisant s'effondrer et mettant ainsi fin à l'attaque des Snow Kids. Pour autant, l'équipe d'Akillian conserva le ballon. Tia perfora une nouvelle fois la défense Shadows et passa à Mei… qui perdit de nouveau le ballon.

«_ Ouh la la ! L'attaque des Snow Kids peine à trouver son rythme. Ça devient difficile pour Aarch et ses joueurs. _»

Le ballon était toujours pour les Snow Kids. D'Jok prit la balle des pieds de Sinedd et l'envoya à Tia qui combina avec Rocket. Le capitaine des Snow Kids repartit à l'assaut de la défense Shadows, passa une nouvelle fois, mais se retrouva totalement encerclés par Ateo, Griffins et Mycos. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid et après un court instant de réflexion, il fit appel au Souffle, fit passer le ballon au-dessus de Griffins et l'envoya à D'Jok qui tira en pleine lucarne.

« _Magnifique but de D'Jok qui renverse le score pour les Snow Kiiids ! _s'écria Callie Mystie. »

Une explosion de joie retentit chez les Pirates. Kiya se tourna vers un Kare dépité.

« Ton argent, lui dit-elle en tendant la main. »

Kare maugréa quelques paroles inaudibles dans le brouhaha de la taverne, mais grimaça en voyant son porte-monnaie quasiment vide. Il avait à peine de quoi payer Kiya.

Le match reprit et les Shadows semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête. Tia, décidément très en vue, avait une nouvelle fois la balle. Griffins tenta de la tacler, mais la jeune fille passa la balle à Mei qui l'envoya se loger dans les tribunes.

« Mais quelle nulle ! s'exclama Stevens. J'arrive pas à croire qu'Aarch l'ait mis en attaque.  
- Ben p't'être qu'à l'entraînement, elle se débrouillait bien, risqua Sasha. Et il avait pas tellement le choix.  
- Mei, c'est une défenseuse pas une attaquante ! continua Stevens. Ça n'a rien à voir, faut être tout le temps en mouvement !  
- Je te remercie ! s'offusqua Dan. Dis tout de suite que les défenseurs ont le poste le plus facile !  
- J'ai pas dis ça, j'ai juste dit qu'il faut un certain temps d'adaptation pour passer de l'un à l'autre, se défendit le capitaine des Pirates. Et franchement, quitte à mettre un défenseur en attaque, j'aurai mis Thran, il est plus percutant que Mei. »

Kiya dû admettre que Stevens avait raison : Mei n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une attaquante. Et ça pourrait bien être préjudiciable pour les Snow Kids.

Le ballon réapparut aux côtés de Norx, le gardien des Shadows. Il fit tourner la balle entre ses doigts et l'envoya à toute vitesse vers Nillis. L'attaquant la rattrapa au vol, ne porta aucune attention au clone qui se trouvait sur son passage, et fonça vers le but d'Ahito. Ahito anticipa le tir de Nillis et s'avança vers lui, mais il n'avait pas vu Sinedd qui avait remonté tout le terrain. Au dernier moment, Nillis lui passa la balle. Sinedd tira et marqua. Un but partout.

« _Un partout à la mi-temps_, dit Callie Mystie. _Mais quel match, chers amis, quel match ! C'est phénoménal ! _»

Kiya soupira. Cette première mi-temps avait été riche en occasion. Les Snow Kids se débrouillaient, si on enlevait l'erreur tactique en attaque.

La seconde mi-temps venait à peine de commencer que les Snow Kids repartaient à l'attaque, toujours avec Tia.

« Elle est déchaînée aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Sue »

Griffins partit à sa poursuite mais ne put l'empêcher d'effectuer sa passe en direction de Mei. Fort heureusement pour les Shadows, Mycos apparut juste devant la jeune fille et intercepta la balle, qu'il passa ensuite à Nillis. Nillis ignora une nouvelle fois le clone et passa le ballon à Sinedd, lequel fonça vers les cages d'Ahito. Thran tenta de s'interposer, mais Sinedd disparut. Ahito hâtivement des yeux, l'air paniqué. Sinedd réapparut en l'air, à quelques mètres d'Ahito. Il tira mais le gardien des Snow Kids ne put l'arrêter. 1-2 pour les Shadows.

«_ 2 à 1 pour les Shadows_, annonça la commentatrice, _mais les Snow Kids repartent à l'attaque. _»

Mei avait de nouveau le ballon, mais cette fois-ci, elle se battit bec et ongles pour le conserver. Elle passa judicieusement Mycos et Ateo avant d'effectuer une passe pour Tia. Malheureusement pour la milieu de terrain, Nilla se jeta sur elle, la faisant trébucher. L'arbitre signala la faute et donna un coup franc pour les Snow Kids, tandis que Nilla s'éloignait dans les airs.

Rocket plaça la balle et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Kiya remarqua que Sinedd s'était tourné vers Norx et lui parlait. Des conseils ?

« Bien joué, Sinedd, pensa-t-elle. »

Rocket leva le bras et une aura bleue l'entoura. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quelques secondes où le capitaine des Snow Kids se concentra. Il s'élança pour tirer mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait s'attendre, ce n'était pas un coup franc direct mais…

« _BUT ! Formidable action collective et premier but de Thran dans cette Cup ! La défense Shadows n'en revient pas de s'être fait surprendre ! _»

« Je comprends pas, dit Mary. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Apparemment le coup franc, c'était une passe pour Thran, expliqua Jecht. »

L'action repassa au ralenti. Au moment où Rocket s'élançait pour tirer, Tia effectua une discrète passe à Thran qui tira. Des exclamations de joies éclatèrent dans la taverne. Les Pirates avaient tous leurs verres levés.

« Magnifique ! s'exclama Stevens. »

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure et les Snow Kids pourraient s'en tirer avec un superbe match nul, voir une victoire ! Le but de Thran avait revigoré toute l'équipe. Les Shadows, vexés, multiplièrent leurs attaques mais la défense Snow Kids tenait bon. Ahito effectuait des arrêts magistraux qui ne faisaient qu'agacer un peu plus les Shadows. Parallèlement, ils se montraient beaucoup plus agressifs en défense et faisaient échouer toutes les tentatives de buts de leurs adversaires. Le jeu était beaucoup plus tendu.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama soudainement Sue. »

Le silence se fit dans la taverne. Thran qui avait le ballon et fonçait vers les buts Shadows, avaient été sauvagement attaqué par Sinedd, qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui par derrière, le propulsa loin derrière lui.

« _Une faute d'une rare violence ! _s'exclama Callie Mystie. _On ne devrait plus voir ça sur un terrain de football de nos jours, c'est scandaleux._ »

Une capsule emporta Sinedd loin du terrain. Kiya serra les poings et sortit de la taverne, accompagnée de Climbo.

« Kiya… murmura Micro-Ice en la voyant s'en aller. »

Dans le calme de la nuit, Kiya se dirigea vers le lac. Elle prit une pierre et la lança sur la surface et brillante du lac. Quelques minutes plus tard, la taverne se vida. Le match était terminé.

Kiya entendit des pas s'approcher derrière elle.

« Les Snow Kids ont perdu, dit Sue. Un penalty à la dernière seconde. »

Kiya soupira.

« C'est dommage, dit-elle. Ils avaient vraiment bien joué. »

Sue hocha la tête et partit en direction de leur maison. Kiya, elle, attendit quelques instants et repartit vers la taverne.

« … auraient perdu de toute façon, disait la voix de Micro-Ice lorsqu'elle arriva.  
- Ça, mon vieux, on le saura jamais, lui dit Artie. Ta place est là-bas auprès d'eux, Micro-Ice. Pas ici.  
- C'est ça ! ricana-t-il. Je pense surtout qu'ils veulent plus de moi.  
- Ça, j'en suis pas aussi sûre, intervint Kiya »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Callie Mystie apparut aux côtés de D'Jok.

« _Et maintenant, laissons la parole à D'Jok, avant-centre des Snow Kids, _disait-elle.  
_- Bien sûr, on a perdu ce match, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je viens de retrouver mon porte-bonheur. Je suis sûr que maintenant la chanson va nous revenir très très vite, _dit-il avec un clin d'œil._ La chance est tout ce qui va avec. _»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Micro-Ice pour se tourner vers Artie. Comme s'il s'attendait à la réaction de son ami, Artie fit préparer dans les minutes une navette spéciale pour Akillian.

« Merci, vieux, dit Micro-Ice, j'te revaudrai ça un jour.  
- Mais de rien, mon pote ! C'est normal, en même temps, entre pirate, lança Artie.  
- Merci à toi aussi Kiya, continua Micro-Ice. Je te promets que je dirai rien sur… tu-sais-quoi. »

Kiya rit et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas un secret d'état ! plaisanta-t-elle. »

Artie sortit alors une espèce d'appareil photo, et le pointa sur Micro-Ice. Une espèce de flash apparut alors.

« Terrible ! Ça va me faire une super photo souvenir ! se réjouit le joueur des Snow Kids.  
- Désolé, mais ça m'étonnerait, fit Artie. Allez, à la prochaine Micro-Ice»

La navette démarra et s'envola. Kiya et Artie la suivirent longtemps des yeux. Soudain, Benett vint à leur rencontre.

« Tu lui as bien effacé la mémoire ? demanda-t-il. »

Artie lui montra l'appareil comme preuve de ce fait.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Kiya.  
- Tu connais les règles, Kiya, lui répondit alors Benett.  
- Oui, bien sûr, murmura la jeune fille tandis qu'Artie et Benett s'éloignaient. »

Kiya resta un long moment à fixer le ciel, Climbo dans ses bras, comme si elle espérait que quelque chose lui revienne.

Blabla :

Bonjour, bonjour et désolé du retard ^^". J'ai comme qui dirait... oublié ^^".  
Vraiment désolé -_- mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là, qu'il vous console de la rentrée et que vous ayez enfin la réponse à qui est Sinedd pour Kiya XD ! Combien avait deviné ? ^^  
Promis, je mettrais moins de temps à poster le 10.  
Bonne lecture,  
Bises  
Sheena.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Un match. Un match seulement.

Il ne leur restait qu'un match à jouer dans cette Cup. Un match pour du beurre mais un match à domicile. Pas de pression, mais l'envie de combattre pour l'honneur. C'était ce que Ben avait martelé durant les jours précédaient le match. L'honneur ! Il fallait jouer ce match pour le gagner.

« Ça va être compliqué parce que les Rykers ne sont pas encore mathématiquement éliminées, avait dit Kiya.

- C'est toujours compliqué, avait répliqué Stevens en jonglant avec la balle. C'est pas pour autant qu'on va se laisser faire. »

Kiya sourit. Elle se leva, essuya la poussière qui tachait sa robe et courut vers Stevens. Le capitaine des Pirates marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la balle et qu'elle se trouvait entre les jambes de Kiya, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ouah… souffla-t-il. T'es rapide. »

Le sourire de Kiya s'agrandit. Stevens tenta de lui reprendre la balle mais Kiya l'évita aisément. S'ensuivit alors un duel à un contre un, Stevens tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre la balle à Kiya et de protéger ce qui lui servait de but, Kiya de préserver le ballon et de marquer contre le joueur.

Stevens exécuta un magnifique tacle que Kiya réussit à éviter en sautant. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva déséquilibrée à son atterrissage. Stevens en profita pour lui prendre le ballon et foncer vers sa zone. Kiya réagit au quart de tour et prit en chasse Stevens. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le rattraper, elle exécuta une glissade que Stevens voulut éviter en sautant. Dans le même temps, Kiya reprit la balle, se releva et tira un tir surpuissant qui passa largement entre les poteaux du but.

Stevens éclata de rire.

« Ok, d'accord ! j'ai compris, dit-il. On est loin d'égaler les Rykers, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? fit Kiya. Y'avait rien à comprendre. Je voulais juste jouer un peu. »

Stevens en resta bouche bée.

« Mais bon, si ça t'as permis d'en tirer des conclusions, tant mieux, rajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ha Ha Ha ! fit Stevens. Tu changeras jamais !

- Sans doute ! sourit Kiya. »

Les deux amis prirent la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

« N'empêche, continua Stevens, t'es vachement rapide ! Tu m'as rattrapé en un rien de temps.

- La vitesse n'était pas vraiment le point fort des Shadows, expliqua la jeune fille. Normal, le Smog leur permet de se téléporter et d'éviter les tacles. Comme je n'avais pas le Smog, je ne pouvais pas me téléport et du coup, j'étais une cible privilégiée pour les tacles. J'ai dû combler ce défaut par l'entraînement et la vitesse. En plus, comme j'étais petite, on ne me remarquait pas beaucoup.

- Je vois… En fait, ta philosophie, c'est combler nos faiblesses par l'entraînement, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait ! Y'en a une aussi qu'est pas mal : faire des points forts de l'adversaire ses points faibles.

- Là, tu m'intéresses ! s'exclama Stevens en la prenant par les épaules. »

Kiya éclata de rire à son tour mais n'eut pas le loisir d'expliquer sa théorie à Stevens, Ben venant de surgir et de leur hurler qu'ils étaient lamentablement en retard à quelques jours d'un match important.

Au final, peut-être que le fait que ce match soit sans enjeu était plus une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Les Pirates n'avaient plus la pression des premiers matchs et abordaient ce match sans aucune espérance autre que celle de faire un bon résultat. Les Rykers, en revanche, étaient dans une situation autrement plus inconfortable. Avec six points au compteur, elles n'étaient pas encore éliminées. En revanche, les Snow Kids comptabilisaient une victoire de plus qu'elles et donc trois points de plus. Mathématiquement, les Snow Kids avaient plus de chance de se qualifier que les Rykers. En fait, les Rykers n'avaient plus leur destin entre les mains. Pour qu'elles soient qualifiées, il fallait obligatoirement qu'elles gagnent le match contre les Pirates et que cette victoire soit combinée à une défaite des Snow Kids contre les Shadows. Si les Rykers perdaient contre les Pirates, les Snow Kids seraient qualifiés même sans avoir gagné contre les Shadows.

« Tout ça est très compliqué, fit remarquer Mike.

- On s'en fiche ! rétorqua Ben. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous devons seulement penser à gagner le match.

- Ben, je peux me permettre une toute petite remarque de trois fois rien du tout ? demanda Stevens en levant la main.

- Ça dépend pour quoi, répondit l'entraîneur.

- Pourquoi ne pas retourner les points forts des Rykers contre elles ? dit rapidement le capitaine. »

Ben se prit le menton dans la main et médita la proposition de Stevens. Stevens, pendant ce temps, avait effectué un discret clin d'œil à une Kiya pour le moins surprise

« Explique-toi, ordonna Ben.

- Eh bien… commença Stevens, les Rykers ont une super défense… mais leur attaque, elle, est plus agressive que dangereuse, donc…

- Tu penses que l'on devrait jouer le match nul ? intervint Kiya.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Stevens.

- Pas en apparence en tout cas, murmura Ben. »

Tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui, sans vraiment comprendre. Visiblement, Ben avait compris où Stevens voulait en venir.

« À quoi tu penses ? demanda Sue.

- Stevens m'a donné une excellente idée ! s'exclama Ben.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? s'interrogea l'intéressé.

- Tout à fait, confirma l'entraîneur. Les Rykers misent tout sur leur défense et surtout sur Kernor. Leurs attaquantes sont très agressives, elles misent surtout sur les fautes des joueurs adverses. Du coup, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va fermer le jeu. On va s'appuyer sur une défense très fermée, le but étant que les Rykers ne parviennent pas à nous marquer un but. Leur gros défaut est qu'elles sont très nerveuses. Si elles n'arrivent pas à marquer, elles s'énerveront et feront des fautes et là, nous, on en profitera.

- C'est carrément à l'opposé de notre jeu habituel, dit Kiya.

- Mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance de les battre, rétorqua Ben. Allez, tous dans l'holotraîneur. Kiya, rentre-moi les données du précédent match. »

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent. Kiya alluma son ordinateur et rentra les données. La stratégie de Ben ne lui convenait pas, elle n'aimait pas ces systèmes de jeu très défensif, mais sa conversation avec Micro-Ice, étrangement, lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle était : une gamine. Une simple gamine de quinze ans.

_« Faut croire que la célébrité m'a rendue plus vieille. »_

C'était sûrement vrai et elle aurait aimé retrouvée la même insouciance que Micro-Ice, celle qu'elle avait à ses débuts chez les Shadows.

Sasha, Sue, Mary et Kiya étaient chez elle. Les trois joueuses se passaient de la glace sur leurs muscles endoloris tandis que Kiya les regardait, amusée.

« Ben est vraiment un sadique, se plaignit Sue en se massant le pied. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de nous rajouter une demi-heure parce qu'on se plaignait.

- C'est tout à fait possible, admit Kiya.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? continua la défenseuse.

- C'est un entraîneur, répondit Kiya en haussant les épaules.

- Kiya, ton manque de sentiment pour ce genre de chose est inquiétant, dit Mary.

- C'est une entraîneuse, fit Sasha. »

Les quatre filles partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Kiya s'installa alors sur le vieux canapé rapiécé, entre Sue et Mary.

« Ne dites pas à Ben que j'ai dis ça, mais après la Cup, ça vous dis qu'on se fasse une soirée fille ? demanda alors Mary

- Une soirée fille ? s'étonna Kiya. C'est-à-dire une soirée où l'on parle potins, et beaux garçons ?

- Entre autre ! rit Mary.

- J'suis partante ! s'exclama Sasha.

- Et moi pareil ! dit Sue. J'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées. Le foot commençait à me prendre la tête ! »

Réconfortées par cette idée, les filles évoquèrent alors le prochain match. La tactique que Ben voulait adopter ne les rassurait pas, principalement parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais joué avec cette. L'équipe ne la maîtrisait pas très bien. L'autre question qu'elles se posaient était : est-ce que leur défense pourrait tenir le choc face au redoutable cri de métal des Rykers ?

« Ça, on ne pourra pas le savoir avant le match, fit Kiya en soupirant. »

Le vieil écran qui leur servait de télé se brouilla. Sasha se leva et donna un coup de rein à l'appareil. L'image réapparut aussitôt, celle d'une fille blonde platine et d'un homme au physique (soi-disant) avantageux. Kiya n'avait pas suivi toute l'histoire mais apparemment, il s'agissait d'une rupture due à un parent récalcitrant à l'union des deux amoureux. L'histoire était niaise, simplissime, creuse, n'empêche qu'elle scotcha bien les filles qui allaient de leurs petits commentaires sur l'attitude des personnages.

Soudain, Climbo surgit devant l'écran, voleta et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, faisant tomber par la même occasion l'écran.

« Climbooooo ! s'écrièrent les filles.

- Tuuuu… »

Kiya se leva et prit Climbo qu'elle tint droit devant elle

« Climbo ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas manger ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo ? le gronda-t-elle.

- Tuuu…

- Ah la la ! soupira la jeune fille. Tant pis pour toi, fallait m'écouter. »

Elle emporta l'animal dans sa chambre et prit dans le même temps un peu d'eau. Lorsque les animaux de l'espèce de Climbo tombaient malade, c'était rarement grave, cela pouvait se soigner très vite. À condition de savoir comment s'y prendre. Par chance, Kiya savait exactement comment faire.

« Merci grand-père ! se dit-elle. »

Dans le salon, les trois autres filles se lamentèrent.

« Plus de télé, soupira Sue. »

C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le dernier match des Pirates dans cette Cup. Malgré le fait que les Pirates étaient déjà éliminés, tout l'archipel était en ébullition.

Kiya réglait les derniers détails administratifs, aidée de Climbo qui s'était vite rétablie, pendant que Ben faisait son briefing aux joueurs. La jeune fille allait rejoindre le stade lorsque…

« Kiya ! »

Elle se retourna et vit… deux revenants !

« Ça alors, c'est vous ! s'écria-t-elle en courant à leur rencontre. »

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et les dévisagea, heureuse. Erika et son mari, Dred étaient les deux pirates qui l'avaient recueilli lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Shiloë. C'était aussi les parents de Sasha. Ils étaient tous les deux d'importants hackers dans la flotte de Sony, ce qui expliquait leurs nombreuses absences. Les savoirs présents aujourd'hui allaient donner du baume au cœur de Sasha qui en avait bien besoin après tous ces matchs.

« Sasha va être super contente de vous voir, dit-elle.

- Nous aussi, on est heureux de la revoir, dit Erika. Ça va faire des mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Dis-moi, comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, répondit Kiya. Là, elle est en débriefing avec les autres. D'ailleurs, faut que j'y aille moi aussi.

- Alors, file, lui conseilla Dred. Et passe le bonjour à Sasha de notre part. Dis-lui qu'on est de tout cœur avec elle. »

Kiya leur fit un petit signe et courut rejoindre le stade. Le match allait débuter dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, ce n'était pas le moment d'arriver en retard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les vestiaires, les joueurs venaient de finir l'entraînement. Ben ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de lui faire remarquer son retard.

« Ouais, ouais, fit Kiya distraitement. »

Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers Sasha, en train de s'habiller dans le fond du vestiaire. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille les quelques mots d'encouragements de ses parents. La jeune fille sursauta.

« Mes parents sont ici ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui, confirma Kiya. »

Sasha prit une grande inspiration et s'éventa avec sa main. Elle n'avait jamais joué au foot devant ses parents, même lorsqu'ils étaient sur la planète Shadows. Forcément, la pression lui venait.

« Allez, la rassura Kiya. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

- Tu crois ?

- Evidemment ! T'as fais énormément de progrès, même si tu n'es pas titulaire aujourd'hui. »

Pour le dernier match des Pirates, Ben avait remis en place son équipe-type. C'est-à-dire Jecht et Stevens en attaque, Kare et Mary en milieu de terrain, Dan et Sue en défense et Mike dans les buts. L'occasion de briller une dernière fois ensemble…

Les minutes s'écoulaient très lentement. Elles semblaient durer des heures. Les joueurs avaient pris place sur la nacelle d'embarquement, les Pirates d'un côté, les Rykers de l'autre. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre doute dans le regard du vis-à-vis.

Les entraîneurs étaient dans les cabines et celles-ci s'élevèrent. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes de ce match, Kiya sentait l'appréhension monter. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se posta à droite de Ben.

Les joueurs firent leur apparition sur le terrain et se firent face. Les Rykers exécutèrent leur fameuse danse et ne lésinèrent pas sur l'intimidation, mais les Pirates restèrent de marbre. Eux, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, elles si. Une fois, la danse finie, Stevens rassembla ses troupes et leur dit quelques mots, les derniers mots du capitaine avant la bataille.

Stevens et l'attaquante principale des Rykers se mirent en position et le match démarra. Le ballon fusa et l'attaquante Rykers le rattrapa aussitôt. Immédiatement, elle s'élança vers les cages de Mike. Stevens et Jecht la prirent en chasse et la marquèrent. Kare et Mary vinrent au soutient Bientôt, elle se retrouva incapable de faire une passe ou de tirer. Elle fit jongler la balle entre ses pieds, mais Mary le lui prit. La milieu de terrain tenta immédiatement une embuscade dans le camp des Rykers, elle fit passer la balle à Jecht qui la transmit à Stevens et qui tenta un tir de loin, qui malheureusement atterrit sur la transversale. Kernor et récupéra la balle et chambra le capitaine des Pirates.

« Calme-toi, Stevens ! lui intima Ben. Ne tombe pas dans leur jeu. »

Kernor relança le ballon loin vers l'avant. La n°8 la rattrapa et força le passage, soutenue par son acolyte de l'attaque et ses deux milieux de terrain. Rapidement, la défense des Pirates se resserra. La n°8 fit une passe à la n°9 qui passa aisément Kare et Mary. Sue se précipita vers elle pour la tacler mais la joueuse utilisa alors le Cri de Métal qui déstabilisa la jouese. Laissant son adversaire au sol, la Rykers se précipita vers les buts. Elle essaya de tirer, mais se fit contrer par Dan. La balle atterrit dans les pieds de la n°8 qui tira à son tour. Ce coup-ci, ce fut Mike qui se trouva sur la trajectoire de la balle.

Dans la cabine, un grand soupir de soulagement retentit. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que le match avait commencé et déjà l'ambiance était électrique.

« Sue va bien, Ben, dit Sasha à l'entraîneur. Elle a retrouvé sa place. »

Ben hocha la tête.

« Les Rykers reviendront à l'attaque, dit-il. Ne vous épuisez pas à l'attaque, gardez vos forces pour la défense. »

Les joueurs se remirent en position et Mike relança. La balle atterrit dans les pieds de Stevens qui fit un une-deux avec Jecht. Jecht avait la balle et tenta une percée sur l'aile. Deux joueuses Rykers lui barrèrent le chemin et l'attaquant relança la balle vers Kare qui la transmit à nouveau à Mary. Les Pirates avaient décidé de ne pas prendre de risque et faisaient circuler la balle. Leur entraîneur avait raison : ils ne tiendraient jamais le coup s'ils repartaient à l'attaque à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'ils se modèrent.

Les Rykers commençaient à s'agacer de l'attitude des Pirates. La n°9 reprit les choses en mains et tacla violemment Stevens et s'empara de la balle, mais l'arbitre siffla la faute et donna un coup franc aux Pirates.

« C'est bien, ça commence à faire effet, se réjouit Ben.

- C'est assez… peu fair-play comme méthode, dit Sasha.

- Je le sais, lui répondit l'entraîneur, mais actuellement, je suis prêt à tout pour gagner ce match. »

Pour Kiya, ce n'était pas un manque de fair-play, c'était juste un match joué avec intelligence. Les Pirates n'avaient pas les moyens de rivaliser avec les Rykers, donc ils luttaient avec leurs propres méthodes : leur intelligence.

C'était Stevens qui allait tirer le coup franc. Il plaça le ballon et recula de quelques pas. Il prit son inspiration, s'élança et tira. Le ballon s'envola dans les airs et redescendit en direction des buts. Les Pirates crurent à un moment qu'il allait rentrer mais Kernor se chargea de briser leurs attentes en rattrapant la balle. La gardienne hurla après ses joueuses et relança vers l'avant. Les Pirates redescendirent immédiatement vers leur camp car les Rykers repartaient en contre. Une attaquante tira, Sue l'intercepta et dégagea vers Kare. Malheureusement, une joueuse adverse le tacla et lui reprit la balle. Elle lança un véritable missile qui -heureusement !- finit sur la transversale. Plus la mi-temps approchait, plus les Rykers étaient nerveuses et fébriles mais surtout redoublaient d'effort.

Les joueurs étaient dans le vestiaire, essoufflés, en sueurs. Dans les dix dernières minutes de la première mi-temps, les Rykers avaient utilisé plus que de raison leur fluide et avaient littéralement pris d'assaut les buts des Pirates, à tel point que même Stevens et Jecht avaient dû redescendre en défense pour aider leurs coéquipiers.

« Continuez comme vous le faites, leur dit Ben. Défendez, défendez et encore et encore ! Ne lâchez rien ! Tout à l'heure, Stevens a obtenu un excellent coup franc. Profitez de ces occasions-là, faites-les douter ! Continuez à fermer le jeu, elles s'énerveront et feront des fautes. Là, vous pourrez les prendre au piège.

- Oui ! clamèrent les Pirates.

- Kare, comment tu te sens ? demanda Ben

- Ça va, répondit le joueur.

- Tu peux tenir pendant la seconde mi-temps ?

- Je crois, oui. »

Ben hocha la tête et tapa dans ses mains pour signaler le début de la reprise. Les joueurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lorsque Sasha passa devant lui, Ben la retint par le bras et lui dit :

« Sasha, je…

- T'inquiète, lui dit-elle en souriant. L'important, c'est l'équipe. »

Et la jeune fille fila à la suite de Kiya. Ben la regarda rejoindre son amie, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et quitta à son tour le vestiaire.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cabine, Benett et Artie étaient déjà à leurs postes. Kiya et Sasha regardaient les joueurs rentrer sur le terrain.

« Tu ne leur as pas beaucoup parler, Ben, lui fit remarquer Kiya.

L'entraineur haussa les épaules.

« Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, dit-il. »

La deuxième mi-temps démarra. Comme en première mi-temps, les Rykers récupérèrent la balle et passèrent immédiatement à l'attaque. Mary s'interposa mais l'attaquante Rykers la bouscula violemment et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol.

« Mais y'a faute, là ! s'exclama Artie.

- On dirait que les Rykers commencent à corser le jeu, fit Kiya. »

Ben serra la mâchoire et s'appuya sur le tableau de bord.

« Je vous interdis de répondre à leurs provocations ! ordonna-t-il. »

Stevens se retint d'aller voir l'attaquante Rykers et aida Mary à se relever. Heureusement pour les Pirates, l'arbitre leur redonna la balle et ils purent repartir à l'attaque. Stevens partit à toute allure vers l'avant mais une Rykers le tacla avec brutalité, lui reprit la balle et se dirigea vers les cages de Mike. Le gardien ne dut son salut qu'au retour rapide de Sue qui renvoya la balle vers l'avant.

La deuxième mi-temps commençait exactement comme s'était fini la première. Les Pirates étaient retranchés dans leur camp et subissaient les assauts des Rykers. Elles jouaient physique et les Pirates avaient bien du mal à les contenir. Quand par miracle, ils arrivaient à dégager, une Rykers reprenait aussitôt la balle et repartait à l'attaque.

« Ils ne tiendront jamais, Ben, dit Benett. Défendre leur demande trop d'énergie, ils s'épuisent trop vite.

- Sans compter que Stevens et Jecht sont obligés de rester en défense pour éviter qu'on se prenne un but, ajouta Sasha.

- Allez ! Tenez bon ! s'écria Ben.

- Ben ! s'exclama Kiya.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Kiya ? interrogea-t-il. On ne peut que les encourager.

- Mais…

- Ils peuvent le faire, insista Ben. Ils le peuvent et ils vont le faire. »

Ben mettait tous ses espoirs dans cette tactique, mais toujours est-il qu'ils se faisaient prendre à leur propre jeu. Les Rykers les emprisonnaient dans leur propre camp, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de contre-attaque. D'autre part, le temps défilait et plus on se rapprochait de la quatre-vingts dixième minutes, plus les Rykers se montraient agressive et plus les Pirates paraissaient proche du point de rupture. Sue renvoya un énième assaut Rykers en touche et s'effondra au sol, à bout de souffle. Dan se précipita à son chevet.

« Courage, ma grande ! lui dit-il. Reste plus qu'une dizaine de minute ! Faut tenir le coup et on obtiendra un match nul. Allez, Sue. »

Sue se releva difficilement et se remit en position. La touche était pour les Rykers. Stevens alla vers ses coéquipiers, les encourageant à s'accrocher et de croire à la victoire. Car oui, lui ce qu'il visait ce n'était pas un match nul, mais une victoire. La victoire, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait !

La joueuse Rykers lança le ballon qui atterrit sur la tête d'une coéquipière. Dan réagit instantanément et lui chipa le ballon. Il tenta de se dégager des nombreuses jambes qui lui barraient la route mais voyant que c'était peine perdue, il tira en l'air, sauta et envoya la balle vers Jecht. Un peu pris de court, l'attaquant contrôla en deux fois la balle et partit aussitôt dans le camp adverse lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les Rykers allaient se jeter sur lui. Il croisa avec Kare qui transmit à Stevens. Malheureusement, la passe de Kare se retrouva interceptée. La joueuse Rykers passa facilement Jecht et Stevens et tenta sa chance de loin. La balle passa loin du cadre et repassa en possession des Pirates. Mike relança dans les jambes de Sue qui s'en débarrassa aussitôt pour le donner à Jecht. Jecht effectua une passe millimétrée à l'intention de son partenaire qui, par miracle, réussit à passer la défense des Rykers !

Stevens zigzagua entre les joueuses Rykers jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit bloquer. Tout en luttant pour conserver la balle, il essaya de repérer ses coéquipiers. Kare était beaucoup trop en retrait, Jecht était cerné de toute part, ne restait que Mary à moitié caché par deux joueuses Rykers. C'était risqué, mais c'était elle la mieux placé pour percer leur défense. Stevens n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour prendre sa décision. Il fit passer la balle en retrait, pivota sur lui-même, la lança en l'air avant de l'envoyer vers Mary à l'aide d'un superbe retourné. La joueuse avait bien compris les intentions de son capitaine et prit d'avance la joueuse Rykers qui la cachait, en recevant la balle à l'aide d'un amorti de poitrine. Dans le même temps, Jecht s'était démarqué. Mary serpenta parmi les joueuses Rykers et passa le ballon à Jecht, lequel était idéalement placé pour marquer ! Le joueur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tenta immédiatement sa chance. Malheureusement, Kernor arrêta la balle d'une claquette.

Mais l'action était loin d'être finie ! Le ballon était toujours en jeu ! Stevens, en bon opportuniste qu'il était, avait profité de la confusion qui régnait dans la défense Rykers pour s'y infiltrer et pousser le ballon flottant… au fond des filets ! Les Pirates venaient d'ouvrir le score ! Stevens leva un bras triomphateur, tandis que Jecht, Kare et Mary l'entouraient et le félicitaient et que les Rykers hurlaient leur rage.

C'est alors que la sirène retentit et une explosion de hurlement retentit dans le stade de Shiloë. Car ce qui venait de se produire, ici, était tout bonnement, incroyable, inconcevable même !

Dans la cabine du staff, un grand silence régnait. Aucun ne semblait réaliser ce qui venait de se réaliser... Personne ne semblait comprendre que ça y est ! Les Pirates avaient gagné ! Ils avaient obtenu leur première victoire dans cette Cup ! Une victoire face aux Rykers, 1 à 0 au terme d'un match fermé et âpre.

« Ouah ! lâcha Artie. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ou...

- On a gagné... murmura Sasha, les yeux écarquillés. On a gagné ! OUAIS ! »

La jeune joueuse laissa éclater sa joie par un grand hurlement, bientôt rejointe par Kiya et Artie qui se lancèrent dans une danse de la joie. Benett retira son chapeau et souffla, tandis que Ben tombait sur les genoux, battu par le stress et le soulagement. Sur le terrain, les joueurs sautaient en rond et chantaient. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient battu les Rykers ! Eux, la petite équipe sans fluide, sans grand talent, eux la petite équipe méprisée par les grosses pointures, avait réussi l'exploit de battre une référence au niveau du galactik football. Simplement par la force de leur volonté, ils avaient gagné.

« HIP HIP HIP... clama Stevens.

- HOURRA ! répondirent ses coéquipiers.

- HIP HIP HIP... répéta Stevens.

- HOURRA ! hurla le stade.

- ON EST LES PIRATES ! s'exclamèrent les joueurs. »

C'était comme s'ils avaient gagné la Galactik Football Cup. Tout l'archipel était en fête. Même Boris, ce vieux grincheux, était sorti de sa tanière pour accueillir les joueurs à leur sortie du stade.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Haha ! avait-il crié en voyant les joueurs. »

Même Sony les avait félicités. Alors qu'il était en mission non loin du Génèse Stadium, il leur avait fait part de sa fierté suite à leur victoire contre les Rykers.

« J'étais loin de m'imaginer que mes joueurs pouvaient gagner contre les Rykers, disait-il alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblé à la taverne. Comme beaucoup, j'imagine, je doutais de vos capacités et j'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Même éliminé et avec un pourcentage de victoire très faible, vous avez continué à croire en vos capacités. Vous avez prouvé que même en galactik football, on ne devait pas sous-estimer les Pirates. Bravo, je suis fier de vous. Ici, nous sommes tous heureux de votre victoire. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, son équipage apparut à l'écran, applaudissant et fou de joie.

Kiya applaudit en même temps que les autres et but une gorgée de son soda. C'est alors que Stevens se glissa derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit tourner.

« Pour Kiya, un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! réclama le capitaine des Pirates. »

Il fut exaucé. Une pluie d'applaudissement retentit. La pauvre Kiya, gênée, se cacha derrière Sasha qui ne se priva pas pour la laisser à découvert.

« Kiya, cette victoire, on te l'a dédit, dit Stevens, parce que grâce à toi, on a retrouvé confiance en nos capacités.

- Quoi ? fit Kiya, un peu surprise.

- Ton arrivée à tout changé, tu nous as appris à vouloir la victoire ! Avant, on était incapable de penser que l'on pouvait gagner et regarde ! On a réussit à battre les Rykers ! lança Stevens.

- Ah... Heu... Je... Heu... balbutia Kiya, rouge comme une tomate.

- Kiya, merci pour tout ! »

Kiya regarda un à un les joueurs des Pirates, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce que venait de dire Stevens. Pourtant, à en juger par les regards de Sue, de Sasha, de Dan, et même de Ben, ils pensaient exactement comme lui. Kiya se sentit et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

« Merci, les gars, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Des exclamations retentirent et des verres tintèrent.

« Que la fête commence ! hurla Mike en grimpant sur une table.

- Ouais ! lui répondit l'assemblée. »

Les plateaux commencèrent à tourner, les boissons à se vider. Cuistot se retrouva vite débordé et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Tous étaient absorbés par le match, car si les Pirates avaient gagné à l'arrache contre les Rykers, les éliminatoires n'étaient pas fini pour autant.

« _Et nous voici en direct pour assister au dernier match du groupe A opposant les Shadows aux Snow Kids_, annonça Callie Mystie. _Je vous rappelle que les Shadows ont refusé de donner à notre chaîne l'autorisation de couvrir le match sur place, c'est pourquoi je commenterai cette rencontre depuis nos studios d'Akillian. _»

« Tentative d'intimidation, dit Kiya. Ils font toujours ça. »

Les joueurs parurent sur le terrain. D'abord les Snow Kids qui semblèrent très tendus et enfin les Shadows, presque effrayant dans leur maillot noir. Kiya sourit en les regardant exécuter leur danse. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient peur comme ça, mais Kiya savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. En dehors du terrain, les Shadows ressemblaient plus à une bande de joyeux lurons qu'à des fantômes revanchards. Du moins, elle espérait qu'il en était toujours ainsi.

Les cabines des entraîneurs s'élevaient et les joueurs se mirent en place.

« _Et c'est parti !_ lança Callie Mystie alors que le ballon fusait. _Je vous rappelle que les Snow Kids doivent impérativement remporter ce match s'ils veulent accéder à la phase finale de la Cup. Souhaitons leur bonne chance. _»

« Comment ça « impérativement gagner » ? s'insurgea Jecht. On leur a quand même bien facilité la tâche en gagnant contre les Rykers !

- C'est ça, être pirate, gamin ! lui dit Benett. Rester dans l'anonymat même quand tu crées un exploit.

- Je trouve ça très injuste, protesta Jecht.

- Un pronostic, Kiya ? lui demanda Mary. »

Kiya haussa les épaules.

« Tout dépendra de l'état de l'esprit, répondit-elle.

- Je pense que les Snow Kids sont capable de gagner ce match, dit Sasha. Ce sont eux les plus motivés, les Shadows, quoi qu'il arrive, seront qualifiés et ça peut leur nuire.

- Un excès de confiance, fit Dan. Possible. Mais les Shadows aiment bien afficher leur supériorité. Battre largement les Snow Kids, ça enverra un signal fort aux autres équipes. »

Kiya avait le front plissé par l'inquiétude, Climbo se tenait sur son épaule et était très agité. Sue vint vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que les Snow Kids vont faire un gros match, la rassura-t-elle.

- C'est pas pour les Snow Kids que je m'inquiète le plus, murmura Kiya alors que le visage de Sinedd passait à l'écran. »

Comme l'avait prédit Dan, les Shadows voulaient envoyer un signal fort aux autres équipes. Ils dominaient largement ce début de match. Kiya soupira en voyant sortir Thran sur blessure et alla rejoindre Cuistot dans le fond de la taverne. C'est alors qu'elle surprit une conversation entre Ben et Stevens :

« … bon mais comparé à Kiya, il est transparent, disait Stevens.

- Succéder à une joueuse comme Kiya, ce n'est pas évident, répondit Ben. Il faut qu'il impose sa marque tout en étant efficace. Je trouve qu'il s'en sort bien, il a réussi à la faire oublier, du moins sur le terrain.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Parce que en dehors, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kiya a été virée et elle ne veut rien dire. Le peuple Shadows attend toujours des réponses.

- Faut lui laisser le temps, Stevens. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, tu sais. Elle n'a que quinze ans et elle a été prise chez les Shadows à seulement douze ans ! Son renvoi a dû beaucoup la marquer. »

Stevens parut soudain très pensif. À la télé, les Shadows venaient de marquer un second but.

« Douze ans, Ben, murmura Stevens. À douze ans seulement, elle arrivait à faire ce que des dizaines de joueurs ont mis des années à accomplir ! Et sans fluide ! T'imagine ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avec un fluide ? Elle aurait été irrattrapable, au sommet de tout… ça me fait un peu peur d'y penser… Déjà à l'époque quand je la regardais jouer, je me sentais mal parce que je me disais que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre son niveau…

- Ça sert à rien de te comparer à elle, l'interrompit Ben. C'est vrai, Kiya a un talent inné pour le galactik football, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne veut plus jouer. Ne la réduis pas à son talent en tant que joueuse, tu lui manquerais de respect.  
- Je sais ! répliqua le capitaine des Pirates. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout à fait conscience que Kiya ne veut plus entendre de cette période là, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'interroger…

- Ouais… C'est assez mystérieux tout ça, soupira Ben. Les Shadows recrutent une joueuse extraordinaire, venue de nulle part, qui n'utilise même pas de fluide. Elle est, pendant près d'un an, le fer de lance de leur équipe et pouf ! Plus rien. Elle disparaît comme elle était venue. Moi, ce qui m'a frappé, c'est à quel point les avis divergeaient sur elle. Elle était admirée, encensée pour son talent à son jeune âge mais tu sentais aussi une vive jalousie de la part des joueurs. En fait la carrière de Kiya peut se résumer à ses deux paradoxes : apparition-disparitions et admiration-jalousie. Je pense qu'elle a dû beaucoup en souffrir. Ce n'est pas évident pour un enfant de se retrouver si vite sous le feu des projecteurs, il n'y a qu'à voir les Snow Kids qui… »

Kiya ne voulut pas en attendre davantage, s'éloigna et sortit même de la taverne, histoire d'être seule. Le dernier aperçu qu'elle avait eu du match des Snow Kids, c'était le troisième but Shadows. Kiya soupira et s'assit contre un vieux vaisseau, Climbo vint se poser sur ses genoux et la regarda tristement.

« Tuuut, gémit-il. »

Kiya le caressa d'une main tendre et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« C'est rien, Climbo, lui dit-elle. »

En fait, elle avait pris conscience depuis longtemps qu'elle était très controversée. Si beaucoup de joueur l'avait félicité dés leur première rencontre, la petite fille qu'elle était avait très vite décelé la pointe de jalousie qu'il y avait au fond de leur regard. Très insouciante et naïve, elle mettait cela sur le compte de la déception et de la défaite. Mais lorsque son frère était parti, elle s'était demandé si ce n'était vraiment cela.

« Dis Climbo, commença-t-elle, est-ce que tu crois que Sinedd aussi… me voyait comme ça ? »

Est-ce que lui aussi l'admirait… autant qu'il la détestait ?

Blabla :

Et voilà le chapitre 10 avec enfin une victoire des Pirates ! Vous savez, j'adore les Pirates et je ne me voyais pas ne pas les faire gagner au moins une fois, surtout avec les efforts qu'ils faisaient. Ca aurait été trop cruel -.-. Donc voilà, ils ont gagné contre les Rykers par la plus petite des marques et difficile mais ils ont gagné ^^. Donc Bravo à eux ^^.

Bises et bonne lecture ^^. Sheena.


End file.
